Fallen Princess
by rain9939
Summary: One day, everything started falling apart. The little girl that her parents loved grew up too fast. Life changed her. Now, her savior was back. And he was going to do everything to get the old girl back. But what he didn't know, was that everyone had monsters inside of them, good or evil. Riley had seen the world at its worst. But Lucas brought out her best. RileyxLucas #Rucas
1. The Athlete

_**Hey guys! This is my first Rucas Fanfic 3 I'm so excited ! so not gonna bore you with details.. let's jump right in! Feedback welcome :D**_

 ** _Chapter 1: The Athlete._**

"For last year's words belong to last year's language  
And next year's words await another voice.  
And to make an end is to make a beginning."

\- T.S Eliot.

He took a deep breath and pushed the front door open, a warm gush of air hitting him. Teens just like him were running to their friends, hugging them, telling them stories about their summer vacation.

He, on the other hand, had no one to tell stories to anymore.

God knows what happened to the three people he once shared everything with. He lost contact when he moved back to his hometown in Texas.

He pushed all those thoughts out of his mind for now. This was a new start. Here he was, in John Adams High School, ready to begin his new year in New York.

"Excuse me," he said to the first person he spotted walking past him. It was a skinny girl, with pale skin and light hair. "Could you tell me where the principal's office is, please?"

"Sure." She smiled. "Are you a new student? I'd have recalled seeing you here before."

He nodded and smiled back. "First time in John Adams? Or first time in New York? You seem to have a Southern accent." She said as they walked, twisting through turns in the hallways, trying to avoid the masses of people heading in each direction.

"I actually used to study in middle school, here. Then I moved back to Texas for two years."

"Here you are now." She said, suddenly stopping. She stepped out of the way and he saw the door she had been concealing before, marked, ' _Reception.'_

 _"_ His office is right next to the main reception. You'll find the door." She took a step towards him.

"I'm Suzie." She said, extending a hand.

"Lucas." He said, shaking it.

"Well, Lucas. I hope you like our school. Good luck." She smiled again, and walked away.

Lucas knocked on the door twice, and entered. There was only one person, a big, elderly lady with huge glasses shaped like a butterfly's wings and a flowery top.

"May I help you?" she said in a tight voice.

"Yeah. I'm Lucas Friar, new here. I was asked to see the—"

"The door on the right." She pointed, in an extremely bored toned. Guess John Adams got loads of new students and this was always the drill.

With a slight nod, Lucas walked towards the door. He didn't need to knock, as it was already open.

"Come in." said a deep voice. It was Mr. Carter, the principal.

Lucas walked in to find the room just as lavish as any other principal's, complete with an expensive sofa and a small chandelier.

"I'm Lucas Friar, sir." He said.

"Ah, Mr. Friar. Sit down; we have a lot to discuss."

Apparently, the guy had a full report on him, and had strictly said that no fighting, bullying, or _bull riding_ would be tolerated. Lucas had inwardly rolled his eyes at that, thinking who could be stupid enough to bring a _bull_ to school. The book bag was heavy enough.

Having said that, Mr. Carter explained to him about the school rules and policies, and about the subjects being taught and the teachers. Not each one individually, but as a whole.

In the end, he had asked him to collect his schedule which the receptionist (Mrs. Rosa) had already printed from him.

He stepped out of the office and grabbed the schedule, already late for his first class, which was History, with Mr. Isaac.

He followed the room numbers until he came to 207. He opened the door to find the rest of his class already seated, the teacher being on the table.

He looked like a cool hipster dude, if that made sense. Complete with a goatee and sunglasses perched on his head.

"Um, Hi." He said quietly. "I'm Lucas Friar."

"The new kid." Hipster dude smiled. "I'm Mr. Isaac. Please, take a seat."

Lucas looked around. Suzie was there, looking amused. There were two empty chairs, one in the fourth row and one in the second. Lucas chose the one in the fourth.

Just as he was settling down, Mr. Isaac said, "Tell us something about yourself, Lucas."

"Well, I'm from Dallas, Texas. I'm into sports, and—"

"Favourite subject?" asked the teacher.

He thought for a moment. "History." He finally replied. He still remembered all those lessons Mr. Mathews had taught him, and how each one had been implemented into his life and made a great difference.

His eyes narrowed. "Are you just saying that to get on my good side?" Some people snickered.

"No, sir. I genuinely like history."

The teacher made a noise of approval. "Great. Now let's not waste any time, then. Our first chapter will be the Great Civil War, which was—"

There was another knock on the door.

Lucas's breath caught in his throat when his eyes landed on her. A girl with long, dark hair and familiar brown eyes. But what he didn't recognize was the all-black theme, from her boots to her eyeliner.

"Ah, Ms. Mathews. So glad you could join us." The teacher said in a mock tone.

"Sorry, Mr. Isaac." She said in a quiet voice. So slow that Lucas might have not heard it all if he wasn't paying suck close attention.

"It better not happen again. We all know how good you are in your studies. But I will not tolerate missed classes and excuses like last year, understand?"

She nodded. "Good. Now take a seat."

She took the desk at the second row, not noticing Lucas at all.

But that didn't stop Lucas from staring at her at all. Rather, staring at her back. He was overjoyed that he had finally met up with her again. Too bad it was like this.


	2. The Princess

**_You guys are so adorable! I mean it :D thanks to everyone who reviewed, favoured (is that a term?) and followed :D The reviews made me smile so big ! :D_**

 ** _Peechy007, aw, thanks! I am too_**

 ** _AusllyRauraLover100, of course! Great username, by the way :)_**

 ** _MusicAndLyrics31, I'm glad you like it :D_**

 ** _Ah, quick note. I might not be able to update more than three or four times a week because I'm already working on a book (for self-publishing), and busy will high school and stuff, but yeah I'll try._**

 **Chapter 2: The princess.**

We all deserve happy endings. But it's one thing to dream, and another to live.

Riley sat quietly during class. What a pathetic excuse for a first day. She had no Farkle to talk too, no Maya to hug. Lucas? She had lost him 2 years ago.

She didn't utter a word, opened her notebook and began to draw. That's what she did every day, and her notebook was now almost complete. Countless pages filled with webs of black and white. It calmed her. Calmed the voice in her head.

She didn't need to listen to the teacher. She was a good at self-studying. She passed with a really high mark last year, and didn't even know the teacher's name.

Nobody uttered a word during class except the teacher, who talked endlessly.

When the bell rang, she was the first one out of class. She thought she heard someone call her name, but didn't think any of it.

She didn't think anybody even knew her name around here.

The rest of the day went by in a haze, without her answering or listening to anybody, in her own shy world.

She recognized lots of faces, but none that recognized her.

At the end of the day, she stuffed the unneeded books in her locker, slammed it shut and made her journey to the nearest subway station only a few minutes away.

She said hello to Miss Evelyn Rand, who seemed to be the only one to acknowledge her presence. "Hi, Riley." She said, waving. "How's your brother?"

"He's better, thanks."

She gave Riley a sympathetic smile. "How about your dad?"

Riley looked at her feet. "Mom only allows him to see us at the weekends."

Miss Evelyn aka Crazy Hat Lady, as Maya and Riley often used to call her got up and engulfed her in a hug. "It's going to get better." She whispered.

"I don't think so." Riley said, a tear escaping her eye.

"Hush, child." She looked at her and then raised an eyebrow. "Has my advice ever been wrong?"

Riley attempted a weak smile. "Nope, Mrs. E."

"Good. Now hurry up, your train is here."

She was the first one to enter from that particular station, the train already containing a fair amount of people. She would rather stand, so she did, passing two seats and grabbing the pole not so far away from them.

Her head was turned the other way, so she didn't see who came in next. Not even the dimpled, tall boy that entered and took the empty seat.

At least, not until the train shook with a jerk and she stumbled back, falling into the boy's lap.


	3. The Cause

_**A big thanks to HateMePretty, ashbate102911, GreyEyes217, AusllyRauraLover100, Glee Clue Rock 1251 and peachy007. This chapter is dedicated to you guys and everyone who followed and liked the story :D**_

Chapter 3: The Cause.

 _"_ _The marks humans leave are too often scars."_  
 _―_ _John Green_ _,_ _The Fault in Our Stars_

She tried to say something, but her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat.

"Riley." He breathed, a slow grin forming on his face.

Riley was too shell-shocked to say anything. So she stared back, watching his eyes light up and his grin grow even wider.

When she finally found her voice, she said, "Lucas? What are you doing here?"

"Apparently sitting in a train with a cute girl on my lap." He winked and tapped her nose playfully. "Ironic, really. Meeting you like this." She finally seemed to realize it and got off him, taking the seat adjacent. "How have you been, Riles?"

Even after all this time, the way he called her by her nickname made her heart flutter. "Good." She said quietly.

They sat in awkward silence for five minutes. "How was Texas?" she asked.

"Not as good, without my friends." He nudged her in the arm. "I saw you in history, today."

She raised a brow. "You go to John Adams?"

"Yeah. I was actually—"

The train stopped, and a booming voice which no one could comprehend announced the station name.

"That's my stop." Said Riley, getting up.

"What a coincidence! Mine too!"

She crossed her arms. "Really?"

"Nope." He said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I am, however, going to walk you home."

"You don't need to—"

"It's okay." He got out of the subway station with her.

"That's not your usual station. Did you guys move?" he asked.

Riley nodded. "My mom got a new apartment and moved in with Auggie and me."

Lucas looked surprised. "What about Mr. Mathews?"

Riley looked sadder than he had ever seen her. They walked past little shops on pebbled streets, all in the presence of the cool autumn air. "He's still in the old apartment."

"What? I don't get—"

Riley took a deep breath. "They got a divorce last year."

Lucas's eyes widened. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Auggie thinks it's his fault, but it wasn't."

"Why would Auggie think that?"

Riley slowed her pace for a moment, so they fell into comfortable sync with each other's footsteps. "A month after you left, he got in an accident. He and Eva were just visiting the candy shop across the street when a car hit him. Long story short, he went into coma for a few months."

Lucas couldn't believe what Riley was saying. The world was turning upside down. "I she better now?"

She nodded.

"What about Farkle and Maya?"

She shrugged. "Farkle got a scholarship at Einstein Academy and Maya's mom moved to Vermont, four hours from here. She visits on weekends though."

The little shops had turned into buildings, and Riley turned left, followed by Lucas. "Here it is. Wanna come in?"

They stood in front of a fairly large building, painted crème. "Yeah. I would love to."

Together they walked hand in hand through the red-carpeted-lobby, and Lucas noticed a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was hard _not_ to notice it. It was huge.

Riley made a noise of disgust. "I hate this place." She whispered to him.

They made their way to the elevator, and Riley pressed the button marked _3._ When they arrived, she lead the way, and produced a key from her pocket, using it to open a large wooden door.

"Auggie." She called. "I'm home."

A boy no older than 11 emerged from the kitchen, a bar of chocolate in his hand. He was adorably cute, with dark curly hair and dimples. When he saw Lucas, it was all he could do not to jump on him.

But Lucas noticed other things too, like his pale skin and how weak he had become.

He smiled and it seemed to light up the entire room. "Lucas! What? How…?"

"Hey, buddy." Lucas smiled back.

"Lucas moved here. He's in my school, now."

"Lucky." Said Auggie. "By the way, mom's coming home for lunch."

"When?" asked Riley, sneaking a glance at the clock.

"Right now." It wasn't Auggie's voice, it was Topanga's. She was standing in the doorway, looking exhausted. Lucas noticed how she had changed too. She had dark rings around her eyes and didn't look as happy as she might have been a few years ago.

She did, however, pass on a small surprised smile when she saw Lucas.

"Finally." She said, when Riley told her about him moving here. "Maybe you can bring some light back in my daughter's life." She exasperated. Riley rolled her eyes.

It wasn't until Auggie and Topanga had gone to the kitchen that Riley said something. "Would you like to eat something?"

"Nah," he said, taking her hand and pulling her on the couch. "I just want to say, I'm sorry."

She blinked. "What?"

"I'm sorry for not being there when you needed your friends most."

"You don't have to be sorry." She said, in the same quiet tone she'd been using all day. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I wasn't—"

"It's okay. She said. Then she added, "You're not the reason my parents got a divorce. You're not the cause of my pain. And you're definitely not the reason for the monsters inside of my head."


	4. The Monsters

**_Ashbate102911: aww 3 I'm glad you like my work. (you do? Don't you?)_**

 ** _MusicAndLyrics31: your welcome ^_^ Hopefully, you won't be too disappointed if this story gets evil *Muahahaha*_**

 ** _Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thankyou :D_**

 **The Monsters.**

 _"_ _What would an ocean be without a monster lurking in the dark? It would be like sleep without dreams."  
― __Werner Herzog_

"Things will get better." Said Lucas, enveloping her small hand in his own large one. That was the only thing he _could_ say.

"I don't think so." Riley muttered.

"Now you've got me back." Said Lucas, tilting her chin up with his finger. His eyes shined with determination, while her dull ones just stared back, wondering if she had once been this full of hope too.

The next day, Lucas didn't see Riley on the train, so he headed to school and into his first classroom, to find Riley seated at the back, busy with pen and paper.

"Hey, Riley."

She didn't look up, but regarded him with a nod of her head.

"Watcha doin'?" He sat down in front of her, but turned his body backwards, so he was facing her.

She closed her notebook. "Nothing much." She said.

He tried to gently take it away from her, but she held onto it as if her life depended on it.

He held his arms up in surrender when she narrowed her eyes at him.

Mr. Isaac walked in, a slow grin forming on his face when he saw Lucas and Riley together.

Lucas couldn't stop himself from thinking back to Mr. Mathew's classes, where each lesson had somehow attached itself into their lives and helped them with decisions to make them better people.

And how it helped them grow stronger as friends. Riley. Maya. Farkle. And Lucas.

As time went on, the class slowly filled up and the lesson began. Riley, like yesterday, didn't utter a single work, although Lucas answered all the questions the teacher fired at him.

After History, Lucas found out he had two other classes with Riley, Arts and Chemistry.

Arts was right after History, so Lucas walked with Riley, with the excuse of not knowing the way. He tried to ignore the strange looks people were giving both of them.

The Arts teacher was a thin, middle aged lady, who wore a beret and a long flowing skirt. She passed Riley a smile, although Riley hardly noticed.

She introduced herself to him as Miss Corrine, and began the lesson once everyone arrived. She assigned them their seats and equipped them with paints and a blank canvas.

"Since this is your first lesson, let's do freestyle. Everyone, draw whatever comes to your mind."

Lucas sat thinking for five minutes. He was neither good at painting nor drawing, so he would just have to wing it.

He ended up painting a tree. The teacher passed by, shaking her head in disapproval. Lucas couldn't blame her. It looked like a 3 year old had painted that. With his feet.

When she passed Riley though, she stopped and stared for a few moments. Then, she blinked.

"Where did you get that idea from?" she asked her.

"I don't know. It just came to me. It isn't very nice, is it?"

"It's lovely. But I would rather prefer it if you used other colors. Not just black."

Riley nodded.

When class was over and everybody had left, Lucas got up and went over to Riley, who was sitting in front of him. "Can I see?" he asked.

She shrugged, so Lucas came around and a closer look at the painting. His eyes saw only webs at first, swirls of black that drowned him in. But slowly, figures came into view. They looked dead scary. Even for a guy like him, who had rode bulls and fought men twice his height. Their mouths were open, fangs bared. Ready to kill.

Lucas returned his gaze to Riley, who was staring at her painting.

"I'm not good at painting. That was Maya's specialty." She said.

Lucas cleared his throat. "Riley." He pointed at the picture. "What are those things?"

" _Those_ ," she said, almost frightened of her own voice. "Are the monsters inside my head." Now, she was whispering. "They tell me that I'm not good enough. That everyone left because I was _never_ good enough."

A tear escaped her eye. Lucas grabbed her hand. "They always have the upper hand," She said, sinking into his chest. "They never let me breathe, never let me live. I'm tied to them. It's like I'm in chains. Their prisoner."


	5. Memories

**_Lalaland: Well, there's a reason for everything ;) And I really like you're name (I'm a Lovatic, by the way)_**

 ** _ashbate102911_** ** _: thankyou :) Different was what I was going for._**

 ** _Glee Clue Rock 1251_** _and_ __ _ **TellYouAllAboutIt**_ _ **: thankyou :) I hope you'll like this chapter too.**_

 ** _I'm always open to suggestion and tips or something you would want to see or even something that you would want to change or don't like. It's your story just as much as it's mine._**

 _Spoiler: This chapter consists of a flashback, which starts from: …She sat by the bay window…_

 **Memories.**

 _"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."  
― __Haruki Murakami_ _,_ _Kafka on the Shore_

Riley sat with her back against the wall a few minutes later, Lucas kneeling next to her. He was saying something, but words couldn't reach her ears.

The tears were the same ones that fell the first time her parents fought. The same ones that fell each time she remembered.

But she couldn't stop the flashbacks even if she wanted to. They were like a kaleidoscope, playing out her worst moments, not caring if her eyes hurt of crying, or her brain pounded painfully almost like metal.

At the back of her mind, the memories collected and shifted forward.

She sat in the bay window, devoid of emotions. Her hands pressed on to her ears and tried to block out the noise coming from the kitchen.

It was 2 a.m. in the morning, and she was supposed to be sleeping peacefully. Instead, she was forcing herself not to cry. Screams and harsh words she had never heard her parents say reached her ears.

It was their worst fight yet. But it was only the first.

Riley thoughts wondered _how_? _How could they fight like that? They were Cory and Topanga for goodness's sake! Her parents. Who went through everything together._

More than anything, she wished she had Maya by her side. Someone she could talk to. Someone that would listen.

But Maya wasn't there anymore.

Slowly, her mind drifted towards the current situation.

She was holding onto Lucas's shirt like it was the only thing that would save her from drowning. Her cheek was pressed against his chest and his hands were in his hair.

Embarrassed, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be. Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Good." He said. "I was almost going to go get the nurse."

She pursed her lips. "You think I'm going crazy."

It was supposed to be question, but it came out like a statement. If it had been a question though, Lucas would have laughed and shook his head.

"What? No. No, I don't think you're crazy at all. I thought you just needed like, I don't know, a woman?"

Riley would have once laughed at his clueless innocence. But she didn't. "I didn't need the nurse," she said, getting up. "Thank you, Lucas. For being there."

He winked. "Anytime." A few seconds later though, his expression grew serious. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She slung on her bag. "I think we should get going. Don't want to be late."

Lucas checked his watch. "Actually, more than half a period's over. I think we should stay back, rather than get in trouble for being late."

Time flew by so quickly. Riley thought it had only been five minutes, when in reality, it had been more than 30.

"Okay." she said, flopping down beside him. In an attempt to start a conversation which didn't involve her crying, she said, "Tell me about Texas."

"Do you really want to hear about _Texas_?"

"Yeah." She brought her knees up and rested her arms.

"Well, my grandfather just bought an acre of land which he turned into a farm, complete with pigs and chickens and horses-"

"Do you still have the horses you told me about?"

"Yeah. They're older now. All grown up. Zay and I ride them sometimes." Lucas gave her a lopsided smile. "Do you know how to ride a horse, Riley?"

Lucas saying her name caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach. "Nope."

"I guess I'll have to teach you then."

She bit her lip, watching his smile grow. He had easily made her forget about all her problems and gave her that little shimmer of hope she hadn't felt in a long time.

As he continued talking about the farm and his days as a bull rider, Riley realized something.

She loved him now just as much as she used to. Maybe even more.

In her world, where there was no space for hope or happiness, maybe he would be the one to bring light back into her life.


	6. A Beachy Kinda Thing

**_Belle Goode_** **** _and_ __ _ **Glee Clue Rock 1251**_ _ **: thankyou**_ ** _J_** ** _I really appreciate it.._**

 ** _CluelessPenguin_** ** _: Who knows what could happen in their future ;)_**

 ** _cowgirlangel95_** ** _: Wow, thanks for pointing that out. I honestly don't really know how much an acre is .. but I'll correct that mistake right now :D_**

 **A Beachy Kinda Thing.**

 _"_ _The most courageous act is still to think for yourself. Aloud."  
― __Coco Chanel_

A week later, Riley was tapping her fingers eagerly on the kitchen table. Auggie couldn't even contain his smile and went running to the door as the bell rang.

"Dad!" he exclaimed, hugging him.

Cory smiled. "Hey, Auggie."

Riley made her way to the door and smiled. "Hey, Daddy." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hi, Riley." he said, running a hand through her hair.

Topanga emerged from the living room. "Cory." She said, as if she was talking to just some other person. "Have them back before—"

"Eight. I know." Riley noticed that they were avoiding eye contact.

Topanga hugged both of them. "Be good." She said.

The ride to the beach was a long one; about 4 and a half hours. Riley sat at the back of the car with Auggie, listening to songs on her iPod and watching the scenery outside the window slowly turn from buildings and pubs to a quiet, country place with farms and lakes.

When they finally arrived at the beach and got out of the car, Riley had to close her eyes for a few minutes so the intense brightness from the sun wouldn't blind her.

Auggie was already running towards the water, so Riley followed. The grains of sand felt smooth against her bare feet, and warm too, because of the sun. She could hear the waves lapping on the shore and the soft bubbling of the frivolous white surf. She could almost taste the saltiness in the air.

Cory walked behind her, carrying a large basket and a blanket. He set the things down and ran towards Auggie, who had discarded his shirt and was now swimming in his shorts.

Riley sat down on the blanket and sighed. Why couldn't everyday be happy like this, with nothing to worry about?

Five minutes later, she had put on her sunglasses and sunscreen, and was quietly reading _Oliver Twist_ by Charles Dickens.

She felt a soft rustle behind her, but thinking it was the wind, she ignored it.

A second later, somebody's hands were on her eyes, preventing her from seeing who the person was.

"Guess who." They whispered in her ear.

Happiness took over the feeling of shock. "Country girl."

The hands came off her eyes and she looked back to find Maya, smiling and leaning behind her. She wrapped her arms around her, whispering, "If you ever say that again, I will literally stab you in your sleep. But I'll let it slide for now."

Riley smiled. "What…How…"

"Your dad called me and asked me to come." She said, sliding into place with her. "So here I am."

Riley silently thanked her dad. A few minutes later, with Maya talking nonstop as the sun beat down upon them, she sighed contently. She was finally happy, today. But something at the back of her mind bugged her. Her mother still wasn't here. She and Auggie had begged her to come, but she shrugged it off, saying Cory wouldn't want her there, since this was the only time he got to spend with his kids.

Since Topanga was a lawyer, and a really good one at that, she had obviously won the case for the custody of their children after the divorce. Riley still remembered that day, when Topanga had smiled and told her it would be alright. But nothing would. Especially not after she saw Cory's face, who looked like a man who had lost everything.

"…Earth to Riley." Called Maya, waving a hand in front of her face.

Riley shook her thoughts away. "Hmm?"

"I was asking you about your first week at school. How did it go." She asked, bumping shoulders.

"Fine. Lucas is back." She said it as if it was just something ordinary.

Maya's eyes widened in delight. "That's great! And he goes to your school?"

"Yeah."

"Even better." She winked. "Now you guys can continue that ongoing romance you once had."

Riley pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's not that simple. Things have changed, now. I'm sure he wouldn't want to go out with someone like _me_."

"What's wrong with a girl like _you_?"

She bit her lip. "You, more than anyone else, know that I'm not the same person I once was. I'm not _happy_ , anymore. I don't _care_ like I used to."

Maya shook her head. "I refuse to believe that. You're still the same person, somewhere down there. I just hope Lucas realizes that and brings you back to your old self."


	7. Babysitting and Chocolate war

**_Here's an EXTRA long chapter, (seriously, the longest chapter so far. Like double and a half the words ) dedicated to all you guys. Thanks to Belle Goode, CluelessPenguin,_** ** _Glee Clue Rock 1251, ersy_** **** ** _and_** ** _ausllyraura23_** ** _for commenting. My favorite comment was by_** ** _ausllyraura23_** ** _.. surely, you don't mean that do you? ;)_**

 ** _I'm really thankful for all those people who read and enjoy my story :D That makes me happier that when I get to eat pancakes…_**

 **Babysitting and Chocolate War.**

 _"_ _Do you know how there are moments when the world moves so slowly you can feel your bones shifting, your mind tumbling? When you think that no matter what happens to you for the rest of your life, you will remember every last detail of that one minute forever?"  
― __Jodi Picoult_ _,_ _Nineteen Minutes_

After two hours of talking nonstop – mostly on Maya's part- Auggie and Cory emerged from the showers having changed after swimming.

Auggie and Maya exchanged hugs and she exclaimed how tall he had got since she last saw him.

"Time to go." Said Cory. It's almost six. And we're going to be super late anyways. I'd hate to be Topanga right now."

Riley turned to Maya. "Are you coming with us?" she asked hopefully.

Maya shook her head, flashing a sad smile. "Actually, my mom's supposed to be—" A honk reached her ear. Maya exhaled. "That's her." She said. She hugged Riley one last time.

"Don't be sad." Said Maya. "I'll come visit you in two weeks, okay?"

Riley passed her a small smile. "Okay."

"Bye, Mr. Mathews. Bye, Auggie." She said, ruffling Auggie's hair.

"Bye, Maya." Said Auggie.

Then, Maya was running to her car and opening the door. She got in after grinning at Riley one last time.

"Time for us to go too." Said Cory.

The rest of the week went by quite fast. Needless to say, Topanga had been furious the day they arrived late, and shut the door on Cory's face. Auggie had argued with his mother for a full half hour before Riley told him it was worthless and that he should go get some sleep. Riley had been in his shoes before and knew it brought nothing but trouble.

In school, Lucas was getting more and more popular but that didn't stop him from spending time with Riley. They spend their lunch together, mostly in the library, munching on chips and discussing everything and anything. She had opened up more to him, and found herself talking more than she ever did these last two years. But that wasn't enough. Lucas engaged in 90% of the conversation, and Riley was slowly starting to trust him more.

Enough for her to ask him to come over on Friday.

Lucas was taking his last bite out of a taco when Riley asked him if he was free that night.

Lucas smirked. "Why? Planning on asking me out?" He wiped his mouth with a paper napkin.

 _Yes._ "What? No! I was just asking, because mom is going out tonight for a business dinner, and I'm supposed to be 'babysitting' Auggie." She almost used air quotes.

Lucas winked. "Yes, Riley. I will totally come over and _babysit_ with you." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, yet his eyes held a mischievous glint. "Wear something tight."

Riley gasped and hit his chest. Not that hard, but enough for him to put his hand over it and pretend to be hurt.

Riley noticed that since he had come back, he had become more playful, yet naughty too.

The bell rang. "Guess I'll see you tonight?" she asked.

"Oh? You're not walking home with me?"

"No, sorry. Mom's coming to pick me up. She's free today, before seven."

"Cool." He smiled. "Tonight, then."

At seven, the doorbell rang and Auggie opened the door. Lucas stood grinning at Riley, in a dark navy shirt that shaped his abs and torso and jeans that lay low on his hips. Riley bit her lip and hid her blushing cheeks by letting her hair fall on her face.

"Hey, everybody" he said.

"Hi, Lucas." Said brother and sister in sync.

As if on cue, Topanga emerged from her room, wearing a denim jacket on top of a pretty purple dress that ended just below her knees.

"You look beautiful, mom." Said Auggie.

Topanga smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She turned around to see Lucas. "Oh, Hi, Lucas. Riley told me you would be coming over."

Lucas smiled. "You look great, Mrs.—um, Miss… Riley's mom." His smile faltered.

Topanga laughed. "Thank you." She turned to Riley, kissing her cheek too.

"Now, I won't be too late. Remember to—"

"…Lock the doors and don't let anyone in." Riley and Auggie said together. "We know."

Once Topanga had rolled her eyes and left, Lucas stared at the both of them. "It's creepy. How you guys speak together."

Riley hi-fived Auggie. "Guess we're just really close." She said.

Lucas took a seat on the couch beside Auggie. "So, Auggie. What do you want to do?"

Riley spoke up. "Let's finger-paint!" she said.

Auggie blinked. "I'm not this many anymore." He said, holding up seven fingers. "I'm nine now." He opened two more.

Riley ruffled his hair. "You'll always be my baby brother."

Auggie rolled his eyes, mimicking Topanga.

"Who wants to make brownies?" she asked.

"Me!" said Auggie, raising his hand. Right now, he was acting like he was three.

Riley pretended to laugh. Lucas noticed her masquerade, but didn't say anything. "Okay, then. Off to the kitchen."

Auggie got up, running.

"Come on, lazy pants." Said Riley.

Lucas held out his arm, pretending to be tired.

Electricity jolted through her fingers and she grabbed it, pulling him up. He stumbled (where or not on purpose, she didn't know) and almost fell on her. Riley, however, grabbed his shirt and pushed him back a little, so he didn't fall on her. But they were pressed together, incredibly close.

"Let's go," she whispered, yanking her hand back softly.

They made their way to the kitchen, where Auggie was having a hard time opening a bag of flour. He ripped it, white powder covering his face and hair.

Lucas laughed. "Need some help, buddy?"

Auggie nodded. Together, they weighed the flour and sugar whilst Riley cracked the eggs open.

Once they had added all the ingredients together, Riley let Auggie use the electric beater, but he ended up taking it out while the button was still on and large drops of chocolate batter splashed on all three of them.

Riley wiped some of it off her cheek and glared at Auggie, who stood grinning like he had just heard the world's funnies joke.

"That was fun." He simply stated, and put the whisk back in again, and took it out, so more batter covered them.

"Hey, stop!" said Riley. She looked at Lucas for help, but he was smirking. Auggie and Lucas were staring at each other silently, like they were hatching a plan telepathically. Then, both the boys' gazes turned to Riley.

Her eyes widened. "No, no, no." she said backing up. Lucas grabbed the bowl and slowly walked towards her, the shimmer returning in his eyes, which both excited and terrified her at the same time.

She hid her face in her hands as he scooped up some of the batter in his hand and smeared it all across the parts of her face and her neck that her hands weren't covering.

"Gotcha." He whispered, his face coming close to hers.

Auggie came behind him, and scooped some batter in his hands too. Riley, thinking the worst was over, slowly lowered her hands, and _splat_! Auggie aimed and fired.

Riley's mouth hung open in horror. She wiped her face with her hands, letting the chocolate goo drip down to the floor.

"Now you both have done it." She said in a tight voice. "This means war." She narrowed her eyes and grabbed a ketchup bottle sitting on the counter. She opened it and squeezed, hitting both of them in the faces. They backed off, Auggie laughing hard.

Lucas went to the fridge and took out the bottle of mustard, doing the same as she had done.

After his first shot, Auggie was covered in brownie batter, ketchup and mustard. Riley too. But when she tried aiming at Lucas a second time with ketchup, he ducked behind the counter.

Ten minutes later, when the war was over and all three soldiers were covered in colorful food items, they decided to call peace and end it.

Riley was breathing hard. "Let's go change. Then we can clean this place up."

Auggie nodded and headed to his own room, gathering his clothes and stepping into the adjoining bathroom.

"You can change in mine." Riley said to Lucas.

Lucas tilted his head. "I don't have an extra shirt."

"Then we'll have to wash that one and dry it so you can wear it again." Riley looked down at his jeans. There were little to no stains on them, so that wasn't a problem.

She led him to her room. Trying to shake off the awkward feeling, she said, "Now, um. Take off your shirt so I can wash it."

Lucas smirked again. "If you wanted me, you should have just asked."

Riley huffed and gave him one of those looks that made him back off and do what she asked.

He took off his shirt, but as soon as he did, Riley wished he hadn't.

She found herself in awe of his physique, and tried to tear her gaze away. She denied the feeling of wanting to trace every bend and curve of his perfect, rock hard outline.

His devilishly handsome features shifted into a knowing grin. He slowly walked forward, and put a finger on her chin, closing her mouth for her.

"Riley?" he murmured in a deep voice.

"Hmm?"

He raised an amused eyebrow. "My shirt?"

Riley blinked. "Sorry, um, okay. Yeah sure." She took the shirt out of his hand and hurried to the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower and changing into a sweatshirt and leggings, she washed his shirt and dried it with the hair dryer her mom had gifted her last month. Once she was done, she came out with her hair wrapped in a towel to find Lucas sitting on her bed.

"You certainly took your time." He got up and once again, Riley wasn't able to speak.

He cleared his throat. "Riley?" he asked.

"What? Here." She handed him the shirt in a daze.

"I know you like me with the shirt off and all, but it can be distrac—"

Riley narrowed her eyes. "You, Mr. Friar need to stop with the sexual innuendos before I kick you out."

Lucas stepped closer. "You know you love me."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I have a kitchen to clean. And you have chocolate to wash off."

She walked off to the kitchen without a second look. Picking up a mop, she started scrubbing the floor.

Two minutes later, Auggie walked in, already in his PJ's.

"I'm hungry." He whined, patting his stomach.

"Just give me a minute. Let me finish cleaning and I'll…"

"But Riley, I want food. _Now_." He was being so stubborn about it. Riley was almost going to argue, but sighed and reheated frozen lasagna she found in the fridge.

She put some in a plate and handed it to him, along with a fork. He sat down at the table and started to eat.

Riley went back to cleaning. Having done the floor, she scrubbed the counter and the cupboard doors with a wet washcloth.

Lucas later walked in, his hair wet and disheveled. Holy mother of sexiness, he _did_ resemble a Greek god.

"Want some help?"

"Nah, I'm almost done."

"Okay, then." He joined Auggie on the table and scooped out some of the lasagna on a plate for himself.

When she was done, she sat at the table too. Lucas pushed the large dish towards her, but she declined.

"I'm not really that hungry."

Lucas ignored her words and put some in her plate anyways.

"I told you, I'm not hungry."

He crossed his arms. "Really? When was the last time you ate something?"

"Right before you arrived."

Lucas turned his head towards Auggie. " _Nuh-uh._ I was with her since she came back from school. She didn't eat anything."

Riley glared at Auggie. "You little tell-tale." But she took a few bites anyways.

When they were done, Riley washed the plates and the forks and Auggie claimed he was tired and asked Riley to tuck him into bed.

She did, whilst Lucas waited in the living room.

She flopped down next to him, exhausted.

"Pass me the remote." She said. He did, and she switched on the television.

A quarter hour and loads of channel searching later, she switched it off. "Nothing good is ever on." She muttered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you ever smile?" Lucas asked suddenly.

"Well, that's a stupid question."

"I'm serious."

Riley shrugged. "I smiled – and may I add, even laughed- earlier today during that food fight when _you_ decided to turn me into a human chocolate piece of—"

"That smile wasn't real."

Riley was taken back. She didn't think anyone could have ever noticed. "What?"

"That smile wasn't real." He repeated softly. "Why do you keep your feelings bottled up, Riley? Don't you trust me enough to tell me?"

Lucas could see the hurt on Riley's face instantly, even though it was buried in his shoulder. He was about to apologize, when Riley said, "I do trust you. I just don't want to drag you into a hell hole along with me."

Lucas took a deep breath. "You won't. You have to remember that I'll be there for you, Riley. Through the good times _and_ the bad. So next time, don't hide anything from me, okay?"

Riley slowly nodded. "Good." He said, dropping his voice to a whisper.

Soon after that, Riley's eyes started to droop and it wasn't long until she was fast asleep.


	8. Perfection

**_*Hugs all of you* You guys are so amazing… making me smile bigger than a Cheshire cat. So I've decided to write this chapter longer and faster than I had planned, and actually edit it for the first time. Comment replies:_**

 ** _.gallifrey_** ** _: 'smiley riley' is the best thing I read all day. I love the way you pieced the whole thing together. Thankyou :)_**

 ** _Belle Goode_** ** _: Can I just start off by saying how you're name reminds me of Belle in beauty and the beast.. okay, not the ACTUAL Belle but the actress who plays Belle in Once Upon A Time (emilie de ravin) .. ur comment actually inspired this chapter. So thanks (x a million) for that._**

 ** _BarbyBBones_** ** _: your English is perfect to me :D thankyou, darling :)_**

 ** _Glee Clue Rock 1251_** ** _: thanks :D_**

 ** _CluelessPenguin_** ** _: I'm glad you find it funny.. I did too, when I wrote this._**

 ** _ausllyraura23_** **** ** _: you don't sound sure xD I'm just kidding. Thanks!_**

 ** _*clears throat* quick question: do you guys like the sort of sarcastic, naughty Lucas (I know it's kind of AU) or the sweet Lucas? I personally like him both ways, but just wanted to know your opinion!_**

 ** _AND guys, read the quote in the beginning of this chapter. It's my favorite. Even the song that this is from, Kingdom Come by Demi is a hella awesome. Listen to it, if you've got time, and tell me whether you liked it or not._**

 **Perfection**.

Can we love until there's nothing left  
And we're collecting dust?  
Use the halo of our golden souls  
Until we're flecks of rust

A love so deep, nothing else like it  
Scars go deep, but they can't find it  
Flame so bright make the daylight look dark  
Cross my heart, that I'll die for you  
Cross my heart, that I'll always keep you  
Cross my heart like a bitter sweet tattoo

\- Demi Lovato, Kingdom Come.

The light of the morning sun woke her up. Even though her curtains were closed, the delicate pieces of white fabric with laced edges weren't opaque enough to block out the light. She glanced at the clock. Half past ten.

Riley got up and yawned, surprised to find out she was in her bed. Hadn't she slept on the sofa last night…? Her cheeks reddened as the thought of Lucas carrying her into her room fluttered into her mind.

But where was he? She slipped out of bed and put on her slippers, going to the living room. Instead of Lucas, she found Auggie there, laughing with his eyes glued to _Scooby-Doo_ on TV. He was eating chocolate covered cereal from a bowl in his lap and was still in his PJ's.

Auggie waved at her, and motioned for her to come and sit beside him.

Once she did, she asked, "Where's Lucas?"

Auggie shrugged. "Went home, I guess." She noticed a shiny black screen on one of the sofa's seats. Picking it up, she saw it was Lucas's phone. He must have left it here last night by mistake.

"And when did you wake up?"

"Not so long ago. Mom's still sleeping."

"Did you take your tablets?" Auggie nodded.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to shower and change before she wakes up."

She went back to her room, trying to find an appropriate outfit for the day. Clothes didn't usually matter to her, but the fact that her mom was home today made her want to look approachable.

Nothing black. She sighed.

In the end, she decided on teal shirt with laced sleeves and a simple pair of jeans. She took a hot shower, brushed her teeth, and changed.

Since Topanga was still sleeping, she thought of doing something nice and making breakfast.

She took out a packet of pancake mix and added the correct type and amount of ingredients, whisking them together by hand. She turned on the stove and gently added a small amount of batter, flipping it over when one side was done and later transferring it onto a plate. She made a stack of five for Auggie and Topanga, even though Auggie had already eaten.

When they were all done, she set the table, and Auggie walked in.

"Oooh, pancakes!"

"Not for you, Auggie. You already ate." She joked.

Auggie pouted. "But…I'm still hungry. And it's not fair! If I knew you were making pancakes, I wouldn't have had—"

Riley picked him up and placed him on his chair. "Good thing I made extra, then."

"Wait. Is that plate for mom?" he asked, pointing to other one.

"Yes, why?"

"Where's yours?"

"I'm not in the mood for pancakes." She lied straight through her teeth.

Auggie narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Topanga walked into the room, already dressed, a smile lighting up her face when she saw what was happening in the kitchen.

"My, my." She said. "Did you do all this, Riley?"

She nodded. "Thank you." Said Topanga, kissing her cheek. Riley wished of how every morning could be like this. No worries. But nothing lasted forever. She remembered a distinct part of a song she had once heard. _Every hello ends with a goodbye._ Not literally, but more in a metaphorical sense. Nothing good lasted forever.

And in her case, the goodness lasted even shorter than she had expected. Auggie was drizzling chocolate syrup all over his stack of pancakes when Topanga's phone rang. She went to the other room to answer it, and came back announcing that she had to leave for something that had come up, and was sorry she couldn't have breakfast with them.

"It's okay. Bye, mom!"

"Bye, Auggie!" she said before grabbing her purse and heading out of the door.

Once Auggie finished his pancakes, Riley cleaned up, and Auggie helped- well, sort of. He made an even bigger mess so Riley politely asked him to go watch some more TV while she finished up.

"

It was almost twelve by the time she was done. Since she was free now, she decided to read a book. She chose _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ by Victor Hugo, flipping the book open for what had probably been the twelfth time.

She had fallen in love with this book helplessly _._ _We must exercise our free will to retain our sense of morality and the responsibility for our actions._ This was one of her favorite morals of the story.

Time passed by like the dripping of water, and Riley was totally consumed in the book. So much that she didn't even notice when Auggie called her name _thrice_.

He had to shake her. "Yes, Auggie? Sorry, I was lost in this book."

Auggie looked annoyed. But that expression went as soon as it came. "I _said_ , I have a play date with Eva in fifteen minutes. And I'm _hungry_."

"Hungry? But I just fed you."

Auggie pursed his lips. "That was three hours ago." She checked the clock. Surely, her mind must be deceiving her. It was two already.

She got up from the sofa. "I'll make you sandwiches, okay? Is Eva coming over, or are you…?"

"Eva's mom is taking us to the park."

"Oh." She went to the kitchen and got the bread out, slapping on some mayonnaise, reheated bits of chicken and salt and pepper. "Here you go." She said, giving it to him. He munched on it greedily, and was done by the time the doorbell rang.

Riley went and opened the door. It was Judy Morgenstern, Eva's mom, who stood smiling in front of her.

"Hi, Mrs. Morgenstern." She said.

"Hi, Riley. Is Auggie ready?"

"Yup!" said Auggie from behind her. "Where's Eva?"

"She's waiting in the car." She said. "Riley, I'll have them back by five, okay?"

"Sure." Auggie waved Riley a good bye, then walked out with Mrs. Morgenstern.

Riley closed the door, and went back to the sofa and picked up her book.

She was on the part where Frollo was informing Gringoire that the Court had removed Esmeralda's rights to sanctuary, when the doorbell rang once again. She went to open it, expecting someone like the mailman, or even Auggie. But she didn't expect Lucas, who was solemnly waiting with a grim face.

"Hi." He said in a voice, devoid of emotion.

"Hey. You left your phone here last night."

"That's why I'm here." He said, following her into the living room where she had kept his phone on the little black table. She picked it up, handing it to him.

"Thanks." He said. "Where's everybody?"

"Mom's at work- something came up. And Auggie's at the park with Eva and her mom."

Lucas looked like he was contemplating something.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him.

He sighed. "You tell me."

"Huh?"

"I need to talk to you, Riley." Her stomach started twisting. Those were never good words.

She nodded, and took a seat beside him on the sofa.

His hands were balled into fists. He was trying to control his anger. "Let's start with the fact that you don't eat."

"What?! I have lunch with you every day at school!" She had the right to defend herself.

"Don't think I haven't noticed anything, Riles. You _barely_ eat. And that's around me."

"I _eat_." She said in a quiet voice.

"Really? When was the last time you ate something. And don't lie to me."

"This morning…"

Lucas furrowed his brows together, shaking his head. "You're lying again."

"Okay, so what? I had dinner last night, didn't I? And why are you _really_ here? Surely, you didn't come all the way just to ask me what I had for breakfast."

"You're right." He said, taking a shaky breath. "Last, night. I heard you say things that a girl like you shouldn't even be _thinking_ about."

"Okay, so maybe I cursed—"

"No, it wasn't about the cursing. Last night, when I put you to bed, your words… they were _dark_. Then you were screaming. I tried to wake you up, but you started crying."

Riley bit her lip. She often had nightmares, but she willed herself to forget them by morning. Sometimes though, they stayed in her mind for a _long_ time, coming back in terrifying visions.

Last night, however, she didn't remember any of that. And that's what she told him.

Lucas took her hand. "Tell me what's wrong. I swear, I will be there for you, Riley. You don't have to keep this to yourself."

When Riley didn't answer, he continued. "We'll get through this, together."

Something made her want to run to her room and hide. But the bigger part wanted her to stay and tell him everything, down to the cause of her last tear.

"What do you want to know?" she asked him.

"Everything. Tell me why you don't eat. Why you never smile. Why—"

Riley closed her eyes. "Have you ever seen your parents fight, Lucas? It's _horrible_. Like the perfect world, your _only_ world, is crashing down upon you and there's no air to breathe. Like the every cause of your existence is gone. And it's much, much worse, when the reason why parents fight is because of the kids."

Lucas's grip tightened. "And when your friends move away? Suddenly, there's no one to talk to. Except the voices in your head, which tell you that you're not good enough. The monsters inside you, who are trying choke the hope out of your heart. When memories weigh heavy, and you _can't_ breathe, no matter how hard you try." Riley's voice cracked. She didn't realize she was holding her breath. "Then, there's the fact that you're never good enough for people, which is why they grew apart from you in the first place. Being insecure this something you then add to your list. Not eating so you don't become fat. Not making new friends in case they leave you too."

Lucas didn't even hesitate as he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Riley's body fit perfectly into his sculpted arms and she snuggled closer into his comforting heat as he held her while she cried.

His chin rested on top of her head, his hand slowly rubbing her back. "It's going to be alright." He soothed. He put both his hands on either sides of her face and pulled her back a little so he could look into her eyes. Her red, watery eyes.

"First of all," he comforted, "Stop thinking you're not good enough. Because you are." He suddenly stood up straighter and took her hand again, leading Riley to her room.

He stopped in front of the large mirror that stood facing her from the wall. He made her stand in front of it. "What do you see?"

When Riley didn't answer, he asked again. "What do you see, Riley?"

Riley shook her head, not answering. Hot tears made their way down her cheeks.

Lucas hugged her from the back, pressing his lips to her shoulder. "You're beautiful, Riley. No, you're not fat. Or disgusting. Your hair is perfect. And your eyes are the most gorgeous ones I've ever seen. You're perfect. Nothing less. I wish you could look at yourself the way I do."


	9. The Altburg Mansion

**_Ahh! Happy Halloween, everybody! So, in spirit of this horrifying day, I've decided to write a Halloween chapter. This chapter takes place about a week after the events of the pervious one (in case your confused), when Maya arrives at Riley's house to spend some time with her. Also, note that I've decided not to make the reunion a *big* thing, since Riley and Farkle live in the same town, they keep meeting each other, and Maya and Riley frequently so. That being said, onto comment replies:_**

 ** _Glee Clue Rock 1251_** ** _: thanks, love_** ** _J_**

 ** _CluelessPenguin_** ** _: Any ideas on how I could make it better? :/_**

 ** _ausllyraura23_** **** ** _: literally, love you! Aww. You'll find him soon enough ;)_**

 ** _*** one more thing: none of you actually answer my question as to wether you like Lucas being sweet and all, or more sarcastic and naughty._**

 **The Altburg Mansion.**

 _When witches go riding,_ _  
_ _and black cats are seen,_ _  
_ _the moon laughs and whispers,_ _  
_ _'tis near Halloween._ _  
_ _~Author Unknown_

"Sexy kitty?" asked Maya.

Riley wrinkled her nose. "No." she stated.

Maya pouted. "Why? I bet Lucas would love to—" Maya couldn't finish her sentence because Riley had thrown a pillow at her, from across the room.

"Damn, woman. You're aim is getting better." Exclaimed Maya, rubbing her sore nose.

It was Halloween afternoon, and Maya had just arrived that morning, getting permission to stay at Riley's for three days.

"I don't even know why we're deciding on costumes. The theme is medieval, so it makes sense to wear something _medieval_." Said Riley.

Maya shrugged. "Forget the theme. It's not like every girl there is going to be a damsel in distress."

"I wanna go as a medieval princess, or I don't go at all."

Maya scowled. "Okay."

Riley clasped her hands together. "Why can't we just stay at home and have a scary movie marathon?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Your idea of a scary movie is _Nightmare before Christmas_."

"Hey! That movie was scary!"

Maya laughed. "Sure, it was cupcake. But you're coming with me and Farkle to this party. Plus, didn't you say Lucas was going to be there? I want to meet him!" That's right. Maya and Lucas hadn't met yet since he got back to New York.

A few hours later, Maya had changed into a green medieval ball gown, with delicate flats and a ribbon in her hair. But since _girly_ _princess_ wasn't really her forte, she had introduced a cracked skull, stitches and lots of ketchup.

Riley, on the other hand, was clad in a dark red gown under a cloak, her hair falling in loose waves over her shoulder. A silver headband and maroon flats completed the outfit.

"Where's this _mansion_ anyways?"

"Right next to the graveyard." Maya said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Seriously?" asked Riley. Maya nodded.

"You know what? I just remembered… Auggie's going trick or treating and with no one to chaperone him, I—"

"Mr. Mathews is going with him, remember?" said Maya. "And besides so are all the other kids from his class."

"But Maya—"

Maya walked over to where Riley was sitting on the bed. "You're coming, okay? I won't ask again. You're 16, Riley. Learn to live a little."

"I don't think Halloween, drunk teenagers and a haunted mansion defines the purpose of life."

Maya shot her a look that made her stop arguing. "Ugh. Fine"

Together, they walked out of the building. The sun hadn't set yet, but candy wrappers were already littering the sidewalk. The autumn leaves crackled under their feet and the wind howled through the trees.

It was only a twenty minute walk, but they were barely half way through when the sun was starting to hide itself in the darkness, and the lamp posts started to flicker.

Fake cobwebs hung everywhere – from people's fences to their driveways. The main source of light came from the jack o' lanterns which was a gloomy, orange glow.

Riley nearly screamed when she saw a witch shriek and start casting spells.

"Funny." Said Maya sarcastically.

From the same house, came spooky music and a row of dead bodies hung from the roof.

Man. Some people took Halloween way too seriously.

The rows of houses gave way to a small hill, guarded by a black fence. This particular house had no lighting whatsoever and the only way Riley could actually see, was by the dull glow of the moon hanging right above.

"You ready?" asked Maya.

"No." said Riley. Her words were stubborn but her actions weren't, and she allowed Maya to drag her inside.

On top of the hill, led by a stone path, sat an old, crooked house. Ivy and fern grew through the crevices of old windows and some of it even reached the iron gates. A row of skeleton trees lined the back of the building. She spotted a few teenagers on the porch, more probably inside.

"You know, they say that Halloween is the day where the barrier between the dead and the living is the weakest." Said Maya.

"Maya, I'm already dead scared. To the point where a _boo!_ might make me pee in my pants."

"You're not wearing pants." Maya pointed out. Whatever Riley was going to say, the wind made her forget it. The sudden gust chilled her to the bone, making goose bumps appear on her skin.

"BOO!" yelled someone from behind. She actually screamed this time. So loud that the person whoever scared her backed off.

"Well done, Huckleberry." Said Maya.

Lucas smiled. "Maya! It's nice to see you again." Maya quickly hugged him. He was wearing something which Romeo would wear, but he definitely looked a thousand times hotter.

Maya nudged her. "Wow, Riley. Ranger Rick sure got hot during—"

Riley stepped on Maya's foot hard enough to make her wince. Lucas smirked.

"Riley told me you would be coming." He said.

"She said the same to me." Maya grinned, recovering from the attack. "Farkle!" she squealed, running up to him and hugging him hard enough to make his bones crack.

"Told ya I would get him to come." Lucas whispered in Riley's ear. He was referring to the conversation they had yesterday, when Riley had challenged Lucas to force Farkle to come. Now, she didn't care that she had lost the bet. She was just happy they were all together.

"Hey, Farkle." Riley hugged him next.

"What a lovely place for all of us to re-unite." Said Farkle sarcastically.

"Yeah." Said Maya. "Come on, I wanna check out the cemetery."

She took Farkle's hand and led him towards the back of the house.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier." Said Lucas.

"It's fine." Riley replied.

"You look really pretty, by the way." He grinned.

"Yeah? You don't look too bad yourself, Huckleberry." Riley didn't know where this burst of confidence had suddenly come from, but it felt good for a change.

Lucas chuckled. "Let's visit the cemetery."

Riley shook her head, backing away. "Oh no, there's no way—"

The corners of his mouth tipped up as he grabbed her hand. "Come on."

They walked up the hill, Lucas pulling Riley behind him.

Behind the house, there was a large clearing, where fog shrouded their vision and gravestones sat planted into the ground.

Maya had bent down and was staring at one of the gravestones. "These go back to the 19th century." She said, tracing the writing with her hand. "James Altburg the third." She repeated. "1825- 1842"

"I remember reading about him." Said Farkle. "James was the only known child of Lilly and Dominick Altburg, the wealthy family who were distant cousins of the royals. He was just seventeen when he hung himself from the roof of this mansion, because his parents didn't let him be with the girl he loved."

Riley's hand unconsciously tightened its grip on Lucas's. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb with a gentle, caressing touch. She could hear the music coming from inside the house, it was faint, but it was still calming.

"Since he was their only son, and Dominick didn't have any siblings, there was no one to continue the lineage."

"You guys seriously believe this?" asked Maya, raising her voice. "It's just a load of bullcrap."

"It's one of the reasons I didn't want to come. I'm not saying there are ghosts or anything here, but this place still creeps me out."

"Yeah." Riley agreed with Farkle.

"Okay. Let's go inside now." Said Lucas. He placed his hands on Riley's shoulders, just to be sure she wouldn't run away, and steered her into the direction of the large gates.

They were already half opened, but so heavy that Farkle and Lucas had to put all their might into further making more space for them to enter.

The smell of cheap vodka hit Riley's nose immediately and loud music threatened to rip her eardrums. It was all so different from a few feet away in the cemetery, which was cold and lonely.

"Maya, wanna dance?" Maya laughed at the fact that poor, shy Farkle could be so straightforward.

"Sure." She smiled, taking his hand and letting him lead both of them into a large room, where all sorts of witches, angels and demons their age were dancing, drinking, flirting or doing all three simultaneously.

"I'm not stopping you." Riley said suddenly.

"Huh?" Lucas frowned.

"Go dance. You don't have to wait here with me."

Lucas smiled. "I'd rather be here."

Riley's stomach twisted again, but in a good way. If that made sense.

Orange lights flickered on and off, and tapestries hung everywhere- depicting themes from classic stories and myths. Instead of doors, there stood archways carved elaborately by hand.

The hallways alone had about five different narrowing passageways.

Lucas looked more than curious, like he wanted to examine every last inch of this mansion. Riley couldn't blame him. Minus the scary, this place looked pretty amazing.

Hand in hand, they walked through the main hallway. "Which one?" asked Lucas, referring to the five options of routes they had.

Riley shrugged. "Your pick."

He chose the fourth one randomly, stepping through the archway into yet another hall.

A flight of stairs stood at the end, the rails made of ornate mahogany. The music got dimmer and dimmer, until it was just background noise. The stairs creaked every time they took a step until they reached the landing.

They passed around five rooms; all furnished but gathering a lot of dust, like nobody had been here for nearly five decades.

A large portrait hung in the middle. Or rather, two portraits. A beautiful woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. She had put on a tight smile, and he hands were folded in her lap. Next to her was a well-built, tall man with brown curls and deep grey eyes.

"I guess that's Lilly and Dominick." Riley breathed.

Lucas hardly noticed them. He was staring with his mouth wide open at the third portrait hanging further on the same wall.

Riley didn't blame him. When her eyes reached the third person, she paused her breath and narrowed her eyes.

"It's just a coincidence." He said. "It has to be."

The person staring back at them had blonde hair and gray eyes.

The resemblance that James Altburg and Lucas shared was uncanny.


	10. Drunk on Halloween

**_Heeeloooo, people of Earth… (obviously, unless you're a Martian viewing this from Mars… anybody know how to say hello in Martian?) okay, so I've decided to keep this short and post a bigger AN at the end.. but please read the chapter first.. so you will have an idea of what I'm talking about._**

 ** _Glee Clue Rock 1251_** ** _: I'm glad you liked it :D_**

 ** _JiLLiAN2548_** ** _: wow! I would love to hear all about your sarcastic boys stories (I'm seriously serious.) maybe after I update this chapter, I'll PM you? ;)_**

 ** _ausllyraura23_** ** _: Yaaayyyyy :D xD yes! I totally get it!_**

 ** _Belle Goode_** ** _: I love freaky too! OMG, HI5 ! :') YES! TOTALLY! … MORE MYSTERY for sure. I'll take your opinion into account._**

 **Drunk on Halloween**

 _"_ _The possession of knowledge does not kill the sense of wonder and mystery. There is always more mystery."  
― __Anaïs Nin_

"…Where are you guys?! Lucas! Rileeyyyy!" Farkle was yelling.

Riley broke out of her trance. "Up here!" she yelled, loud enough for Farkle to hear and come running.

"Oh, thank god." He said when he saw them. "I thought you guys were _doing the deed_."

Blood rushed to Riley's cheeks and Lucas was tempted to roll his eyes. Just because he was a teenage boy didn't mean he wanted to _do the deed_ every single minute of his teenage life.

Farkle stopped talking once he got a glance of the painting behind them. "Woah." His eyes widened.

"My thoughts exactly." Said Riley.

"You guys are making a big deal out of this." said Lucas, raising his voice.

"Nope. You guys could be twins. Or he could be your great, great, great times ten grandfather"

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Lucas crossed his arms. "My ancestors were from Texas. And you said it yourself. He was the last of the Altburgs."

"Maybe he had a brother, or a cousin or something. There's no way you guys could look _that_ similar without being related."

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Did you drink something Maya handed it you, downstairs."

Farkle shook his head. Riley wanted to defend Farkle, so she spoke up. "He could be right. Remember that history lesson in my dad's class, the one where he made us find out more about our family tree? You great grandfather was in New York then, right?"

"Yeah. He was _visiting_."

"But that could still mean—"

"You guys are insane." He took a few steps towards the stairs, where they came from. "I'm going to find Maya. She would obviously take my side."

Riley took a shaking breath. She was kind of hurt that he would chose Maya over her, but her bigger focus was on the picture.

"Are you serious?" she asked Farkle. "Could James really be Lucas's relative?"

Farkle shrugged. "I don't think there's any doubt about it." He clasped his hands together. "Ooh! Let's investigate!"

"I don't think Lucas would want that."

"I'll talk to him."

Riley nodded. "Okay." She said. "Now let's go head back to the party before we find another portrait of a person that looks like _you_."

Farkle laughed. "Yeah. We definitely wouldn't want that."

They traipsed down the steps and walked through the same hallways they had taken moments ago. The music got louder and the smell more intoxifying.

Riley almost shuddered in disgust as she saw half naked bodies pressed up against one another, dancing and grinding like there was no tomorrow.

She spotted Lucas in a minute. He was sitting by the counter, a drink in his hand. Riley's disgust turned to surprise.

She walked over to him on the other side of the room, trying to avoid the witches, goblins and other fairytale creatures. Especially the sexy angels and the sexier devils.

"You're drinking?!"

Lucas nodded, his words slurring. "I'm not fourteen anymore."

"Yeah, but…"

Lucas cleared his throat, his voice a mix of annoyance and a little anger. "If I were you, I would rather pay more attention to what your best friend and darling uncle are up to over there." His head tilted towards the right.

"Uncle…?" She looked in the direction that Lucas had pointed to, and sure enough, she saw Maya making out with a taller guy with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Uncle Josh?!"

Lucas smirked. "Yeah."

Farkle coughed. "I don't think we should interrupt them." Riley hadn't even notice Farkle take a seat next to Lucas.

Riley saw Maya whisper something to Josh, and walk in the other direction. Josh just smiled and scratched his head.

She took the opportunity. "Uncle Josh?!" she exclaimed, loud enough for him to hear and frown.

"Hey, Riley." He said, making his way towards the trio.

"You've got lipstick all over your face, Romeo." Said Lucas. Josh wiped his mouth with his sleeve quickly.

"When did you come?" she asked Josh.

"A few minutes ago, actually. I wasn't planning on coming, but my night classes were cancelled and I happened to be in town, so I texted Maya, and found out she was here."

Riley remembered the long distance thing that was happening between the two. Josh had finally accepted Maya once she was in high school, and so they had started dating. Josh's campus was only an hour away from Maya's house, so he often visited her if he had time.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucas take three more shots. "You need to stop." She said determinately.

"Ahaan." He said, his eyelids drooping down. His pupils were slightly dilating.

"Uh oh. He's drunk." Said Josh.

"Already?" said Farkle. Josh nodded.

"I've seen – and been- plenty of times to recognize one."

"I want fresh air." Said Lucas, suddenly standing up and grabbing Riley's hand.

Riley looked at him awkwardly. "What connection do _I_ have with fresh air?"

Lucas shrugged and pouted. "I want you to come with me."

Riley gave Josh one last look. "I'll catch you tomorrow, okay? Will you still be in town?"

"Yea, see you then." Said Josh, taking Lucas's seat and

Once they were out of the room, Lucas almost stumbled, but Riley caught him. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked him.

"I never said I wasn't."

They walked through the main door, the cold hair hitting her with a blast. She suddenly shivered.

"Are you cold, Riles?"

"No, I'm fine." She lied.

He suddenly grabbed both her wrists and shoved her towards one of the walls at the back of the house, leaning her forehead on hers. Riley almost shrieked. She wasn't sure whether she thought drunk Lucas was cute or scary.

"I want you." He stated causally. "I want you bad it hurts." Her arms were lined up against his, their bodies pressed together. His breath was hot on her lips. Alcohol and musk, but also something that reminded her of Lucas, back in middle school.

"What?" her eyes widened as she found the answer to her own question. " _Oh_." He hadn't meant it emotionally at all. He had meant _physically_. It hurt _physically_. Oh.

The knot in Riley's stomach tightened. She erased whatever doubt she had of stereotypes. As in stereotypical teenage boys.

Her heart beat quickened to the pace of racing horses as he leaned in, bringing his lips closer to hers.

This was it. But she wasn't ready.

Bracing herself for it, she closed her eyes. But Lucas didn't come closer.

Suddenly, he was two steps away from her, leaning over with his hand on a pillar for support, and puking his guts out.


	11. A Drive In The Rain

**A drive in the rain.**

 _"_ _The rain to the wind said,  
You push and I'll pelt.'  
They so smote the garden bed  
That the flowers actually knelt,  
And lay lodged-though not dead.  
I know how the flowers felt."  
― __Robert Frost_

"What happened to you last night?" Riley asked Lucas, putting her bag down on the empty chair beside her.

Lucas switched off his phone. "Hi to you too."

"Forget about formalities."

"Getting straight to the point, huh?"

It was late afternoon, and they were at the café downtown. _Lora's surprise._ It was called. A cheesy name, but the place itself was actually pretty nice.

According to Riley, it had the best milkshakes and ice-cream, which was why they chose to meet here in the first place. Lucas, Riley, Maya and Josh. They had invited Farkle too, but he had declined, saying he needed to finish some sort of projects.

So far, Only Riley and Lucas had arrived.

"Yup. I wanna get this over with before Maya or Josh arrive."

Lucas didn't respond. He did, however, call the waitress and order two strawberry smoothies.

"How did you know I like strawberries?"

"You underestimate me, Riley." Then, he added. "Some things never change."

Once the smoothies arrived, Lucas asked, "What did I do that was so _horrendous_ last night?"

"You got _drunk_. You of all people!"

He shrugged like it didn't matter. "I may have been drunk, but I remember telling you that I'm not fourteen anymore."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "What else do you remember?"

His forehead creased and his brows knitted together, like he was thinking. Then, he shook his head and sighed. "That's about it. The last thing I remember was Maya trying to swallow Josh."

Riley released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Thank God he didn't remember what happened after that.

Before she could say anything, Josh and Maya walked in; the buttons on Josh's shirt half undone and hair disheveled.

"You've got lipstick all over your mouth, Romeo." Lucas snickered.

Josh narrowed his eyes, wiping his lips. "You said the same thing to me last night." _No he didn't._ Riley thought. _He used the word face instead of mouth._ It surprised her, how well she recalled his words. Every scene from last night was still fresh in her mind. Especially the hilarious one where Farkle had to carry Lucas to his car, and ended up dropping him twice.

"Did I?" Lucas disregarded him, taking a sip from his smoothie.

Fifteen minutes later, Maya and Josh were rolling on the floor with laugher (okay, not really. But they might as well have been), and Lucas had a fake smile plastered on.

Maya wiped a tear from her face, her cheeks red. "You should have been there!"

Riley looked at Lucas awkwardly. He was finishing his second scoop of chocolate ice cream. For once in front of Maya, she was speechless.

Checking her watch, she said. "Sorry, guys. I better get going. Auggie's going to come home soon."

"Say hi to him for me!" yelled Maya while Riley was picking up her bag and getting up.

"Ditto." Said Josh.

"I'll follow you out." Said Lucas, getting up too.

Once they were outside in the parking lot, Lucas pulled his hood up. "Where's your car?"

The sky was overcast and it was beginning to drizzle. Riley put all her weight on one foot. "My mom dropped me off."

Lucas suddenly smirked. "But where's _your_ car?"

Riley shrugged. "Haven't got one."

"You're 16 and you can't drive?"

"I never said I couldn't drive. Just that I didn't have a car." Riley was getting annoyed. "Why are you being so mean?"

"I wasn't being mean." Lucas fired back. "I simply asked whether you had a car a car or not."

Riley shook her head. "Nope, you were being mean about it."

Lucas thought Riley's childishness was ridiculous. However, he didn't say that out loud. "Fine. Would you consider a ride home with me? It's the least I could do since I've been so _mean_."

"Now you're just being sarcastic." Riley crossed her arms.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Look, Riles. Wanna get in the car with me or not?"

Riley thought for a moment before answering. Not whether to contemplate the suggestion, but to make him believe she was doing so. "Yeah, sure."

Lucas walked over to his blue Camry, and Riley followed. He produced the keys from his pockets and unlocked the car, Riley not waiting to get in.

"Buckle up." Said Riley.

"Huh?" said Lucas, inserting the keys into the ignition.

"You're not buckled up."

"Yeah, I'm not usually the one for _belts_."

"Just put it on."

His gaze was both threatening and amused. "Scared something might happen to me?"

Riley pursed her lips. "Don't make me say it again."

Lucas sighed and put on his seatbelt. "You're not PMSing, are you?"

Riley fake- gasped. "How could you say that?! And no, I'm not PMSing. You're being a jerk!"

He had backed the car out of the parking space and was now on the road. "How am I being a jerk?"

"You just are." She said vaguely, pushing down on the little button which made the glass roll down.

"Hey, my baby's getting wet!" said Lucas, referring to his car. "Why'd you roll the glass down?"

"I like rain." Was all she said.

"Why?"

"What's not to like about it?" said Riley, a small smile appearing on her lips.

Lucas looked at her like she was crazy. "The fact that it's cold, wet, a dangerous risk to those driving… Shall I go on?"

She rolled up the window a little, but not completely. "I think I get your point. Now let me explain mine."

"Enlighten me." said Lucas with a small, lopsided smirk.

"It also makes pigeons look funny. Rain compliments every sentimental thought."

"Ah. Being poetic, are we?" Lucas chuckled.

"Very funny." She said, scrunching her nose.

"But I agree."

"That it compliments every sentimental thought?"

"No. That it makes pigeons look funny."

"I want to be like a raindrop." Said Riley suddenly. It wasn't what she was thinking, definitely not. But the words popped out before she could stop them.

"Small and blue?"

She tapped on the glass with her finger, watching one roll down the glass. "No. I want to be like a raindrop because I guess I wouldn't mind falling."

Lucas's smile slowly vanished. "What?"

"When you're in so deep, drowning a little more doesn't seem so bad." Riley said in a small voice. She felt Lucas take her hand.

"You're forgetting something, Riley. Raindrops are never alone, are they? I won't let you fall alone either."

Riley looked at him, choking on her words.

"Anyways," he said in a lighter tone, a few minutes later. "You made me forget the subject. Oh yeah, how was I being a jerk exactly?"

Riley smiled at his change of subject. "I don't know exactly. But what I do know, is that something's up. Will you tell me?"

Lucas shrugged like nothing was wrong. "I wouldn't know what you were talking about."

She bit her lip, getting annoyed. "You haven't been yourself since yesterday. First, you stormed off when Farkle and I admitted that you looked like that guy from the mansion. They, you drank and tried to kiss me! If that isn't—"

"I what?" Lucas asked, his voice louder than before.

"You…" Riley couldn't believe she just admitted that. She cleared her throat. "That isn't the point here."

"Right." Said Lucas, tilting his head a little, deciding to leave that topic for another day. They stopped at a red light, and Lucas faced her. "Continue."

"Look, I know it's none of my business." She said slowly. "But I'm kind of worried about you."

"Why?"

"Cuz it looks to me like something's going on. And you're either worried about it, or impacted. Now which is it?"

"You shouldn't worry about me." The light was green again, and he was speeding off. "Nothing's wrong."

A few minutes later, they arrived under her building. "Are you coming in?" asked Riley.

Lucas shook his head. "Sorry. Not today."

"It's okay. See you at school tomorrow?"

Lucas shook his head. "Might be absent. I was planning to take a day off."

"Oh."

"Bye, Riles." He said, leaning in closer so she could feel his breath tingling on her lips, just like last night. His face tilted upwards and he kissed her forehead.

"Bye." She breathed.

She didn't mind him kissing her. She didn't mind at all.


	12. AN

Okay, guys. I needed a separate chapter to answer and review all your comments.. So this isn't a chapter.. just an A/N.. and don't forget to read chapter 11, which I posted before this one.

Lets start :D

ausllyraura23: Thankyou. Honestly appreciate it. I'm really glad you like the change.

Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thanks :D

Mr. and Mrs. Rucas: (love ur username) I totally agree! Who wants a goodie all the time? I personally enjoy baddies too ;)

edenluciecheers: umm… I wasn't exactly planning on it. (I'm not the flashbacks sort of person), and some things need to remain a mystery ;) .. but sure! If you really want it, then I guess I could find place for it in the next few chapters.

Belle Goode: Yay! I agree . I'm so glad we share the same views :D

ThreeHeadedMonkey8: both their stories? Cool :D I'll definitely do it!

Sadielover1470: I was kind of hoping to do two and two together… not that it would seem jumbled up or anything, but ur plan is nice too J

Clueless penguin: so 50/50 then? Obviously, not all sunshine and rainbows :D I'll work on it.

Guest: Your enthusiasm made me smile :D thankyou :3

winchesters .gallifrey : sure, I could do that. Aw, thanks.

Guest: more to come about the Lucas doppelgänger ;) I know it's not exactly the best thing ever, but I'm really excited about it.. hopefully it will all make sense soon.

Rucas4ever: No sweet Lucas, then? X'D Don't worry, they'll connect (if they haven't already) and Lucas's past will be a big element in this story.

Okay, so what I've decided, (based on your reviews) to delve more in Lucas's past, and also about the Lucas _doppelgänger_ , as one reviewer put it. Um. Naughty, but still sweet, right? That's what most of you want him as ;)

 **Spoilers/ sneak peaks:**

*In the chapters to come, Farkle will find out more about James Altburg and his lover (can't wait to write this part!).

* Lucas will get into a major fight and Riley will end up in the middle of it, eventually getting hurt and breaking some bones.

*Lucas will feel like he owes Riley an explanation and tells her everything that happened in Texas.

*More about Corpanga :D

*Hmm, maybe a Rucas kiss on the way ;) you never know...


	13. The Library

_**Belle Goode: It's nice to hear that :D Makes me happy :) I love the way you said 'but his concern and love for her outweighs anything' really romantic and poetic…**_

 _ **CluelessPenguin**_ _ **: that's nice :)**_

 _ **ausllyraura23**_ _ **: oh, that kiss? Soon ;)**_

 __ _ **Long chapter ahead, guys. Brace yourselves.**_

 **The Library.**

 _I met a girl today. She was beautiful, with big brown eyes that captivated me from the moment I saw her, and fair waves rolling down her shoulders. She was different than anyone I have ever met, or hope to meet. Her name? I still do not know it, but desire to find out. I shall pray to God for another chance to see her._

 _The Diary of James Altburg, 1841._

The next day, Riley returned home with a headache. She hadn't had any sleep last night, and playing dodge ball in gym class hadn't helped. And so did the fact that Lucas wasn't there.

Riley kind of already knew it, but it still hurt when he didn't show up for first period. She had grown so used to him being beside her.

In other news, Farkle had called and announced that he had finally finished his 'project', which was a silent leaf blower that used 40 per cent less energy to work. He had tried to explain the mechanism to her, before she had politely changed the subject to Lucas's doppelganger, aka James Altburg.

"We need to find out more about him." She had said. Suddenly, she wasn't only interested in the fact that he looked like Lucas, but about his backstory and life as well.

Farkle had then suggested the idea of going to the public library that night, and searching through some of the old newspaper articles. Riley had agreed, and asked him to meet her there at eight.

"Would Lucas mind?" asked Farkle.

"I'm sure he won't."

"But he didn't look too happy when I said that James looked like him."

No, he didn't. "I'm sure he was just in a bad mood. Don't worry, I'll talk to him."

Now, Riley was pacing in the kitchen, with a glass of water and two Advil tablets in her hand.

"I think you're running a fever." Said Auggie, who had come in and grabbed her hand, playfully.

"Why so, Doctor Mathews?"

Across the kitchen, Topanga scowled up at her from the magazine she was reading, at the use of Auggie's last name. Yup, it had got this bad.

"Your skin's warm." He stated.

Topanga's scowl slowly disappeared. "Yes. Riley. You don't look so good, either. Maybe you should call Farkle and tell him you can't make it."

Riley looked at her watch. It was too late to back out now. "No, Mom. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Riley nodded. "I better go get ready now."

She went to her room, and decided that the clothes she was already wearing were okay. Not exactly perfect, but fine. A shirt with sleeves a little too long, and jeans

She was putting on her boots when she heard a knock on the door.

"Going somewhere?" asked Lucas, his body tilting against the wall. He was wearing a tight shirt which sculpted his upper half and a jacket on top. His signature jeans had rain-drop-splash stains on them.

Topanga must have let him in. "Hey, Lucas. Yeah, to the library."

"Why?"

"Farkle wanted help with his project so he called me." She straightened up once she had laced her boots.

"Oh. Would you mind if I walked with you to the library?"

That made her feel better. "Nope. You can come."

The corner of his mouth lifted up. "Let's go, then."

Once they were out on the streets, Riley asked if he was going to drive them.

"I would prefer walking, wouldn't you? It's quiet, and even the weather's behaving tonight."

Riley agreed. The sky was still cloudy, but the forecast hadn't predicted rain tonight. A slight drizzle maybe, but no showers.

The wind blew the leaves across the street as they walked. For a city that was supposed to be alive at night, hardly a person was around. But the reason was just that they lived in a quieter part of town, with the main hustle being up north.

"Why are you _really_ going to the library?" Lucas asked.

"I told you already."

Lucas shook his head. "If Farkle wanted help, he would have asked someone from Einstein academy." He was smarter than she gave him credit for.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, so we're not really doing a project or anything." Lucas raised his eyebrows, like he already knew that and was waiting for an explanation.

"Um. See, the library keeps records of old newspapers and everything so we thought—"

"You thought you would go learn more about that James guy, am I right?"

Riley bit her lip. Damn him and his clever brain.

"You know how ridiculous this all sounds?!" he said, stopping for a moment. "What are you going to find? That I'm actually some re-incarnation of him? That his soul passed on to me or someone in my family when he died?"

"I never said that—"

"It's bullshit!"

Riley was getting angry at his outbursts. "No one asked you to come!" she suddenly yelled, but not as loud as he had.

He closed his eyes for a second, but didn't say anything. Riley kept on walking and Lucas followed.

"I'm sorry."

When she didn't say anything, he grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry, Riles."

" _Okay_." She said, and snatched her arm back. "I'm getting tired of your little outbursts. Gosh, you're acting so bipolar! If something's on your mind, you could just tell me, you know!"

Lucas was taken back. He realized that her anger was just masking the hurt she felt. So he put an arm around her waist, and didn't let go, even when she tried to get away from him.

In the end, defeated, she rested her head on his shoulder for a minute. "I'm sorry." He murmured once again, his hands tangled in her hair.

An older couple walking down the street stopped and stared at them. "Remember when we were like that?" she heard the man ask the woman.

"Yes." She said, sounding in awe of the whole thing. Her hands were clasped together and she was smiling.

Riley straightened up and cleared her throat. Lucas let go of her.

"We're here." She said, ten minutes later. They were standing in front of two large doors and a sign that read _New York Public Library._

"Let's go find Farkle and get this over with." Said Lucas.

They made their way to the main reception, and it was just like Riley had remembered it from last time.

Just the receptionist was different. She was a middle-aged woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Are you new here?" Riley asked. During the summer, Riley had spent most of her time in the library, and the old woman that had helped them ace one of Mr. Mathew's lessons a long time ago, still worked there.

"Yes. I'm Mrs. Kennedy's niece." She said with a small smile.

"Where's Mrs. Kennedy herself?" asked Riley.

"She's retired now."

"Oh." Was all Riley could say. It was so weird to see someone else take her place.

"Where could we find the old newspapers?" said Lucas in bored tone.

"Which year?" asked the new librarian.

"1825-1842."

"Woah. Um, may I ask why?"

"Just research for school and stuff." Replied Riley.

She furrowed her brows, but didn't say anything. Opening up a big register, her finger trailed down the page until she found what she was looking for.

"Downstairs, to your left. Do you guys need any help?"

"Nope," Lucas smiled politely. "We'll be fine."

The old stairs creaked as they stepped on them, and Lucas had to pull a piece of rope attached to a bulb, just to switch it on.

"This is creepier than the Altburg mansion."

"Which is the whole reason why we're here." Lucas murmured. "Tell me Riley, what are you hoping to find?" His tone didn't show as much anger as before, but she could see he was still irritated.

Riley shrugged. "Not sure. But I'm curious about him. His life. His family."

Downstairs, the pale lights flickered. Rows and rows of dusty shelves stood side by side. In the middle was a large table, with seats around it, meant to be for people to sit down and take a look at the book. But right now, it was cluttered with cardboard boxes and stacks and stacks of old newspapers and diaries.

In the midst, stood a boy with brown hair, clad in boots and a blue hoodie.

He looked up when he heard them approach. "Hey, Riley. I didn't know Lucas was coming." Farkle didn't look surprised, though.

"Yeah, it was sort of unplanned." She said.

Lucas clasped his hands together. "Where do we begin?"

"Well, I've already taken them out of the boxes and sorted them according to their dates. Now we just have to go through them."

"This is going to be a long night." Sighed Lucas.

An hour later, Riley stretched her back, which was starting to hurt. Lucas had been scowling for the past fifteen minutes, telling them how hopeless this was.

"I'm going upstairs." He finally said. "I'll see you guys once you're done."

Nobody stopped him.

Once he was gone, Riley and Farkle returned to scanning the newspaper. It was relatively harder to make out the words, since the ink had faded. And the dim lighting didn't helped either.

"Who knew there could be so many personal events? _Dame Caroline, wife of Horace Lyllel, gives birth to fifth child_." Riley read.

"Everybody knew everybody. One of the reasons why the upper class were so uptight with their dignity and rules, and loved to show off."

Rile was about to say something, before Farkle exclaimed, "I think I found something!"

Riley walked over to where he was, across the other side of the table. She read the part he was pointing on. The headlines read, 'Dominick Altburg ecstatic to announce engagement of only son James and Agnes Merill, daughter of Francis Merill.'

Riley skimmed through the small passage. It gave details about the engagement party, which was supposed to be held next January.

"What date is that?"

"22nd November, 1842." Farkle looked at her. "You think it's that girl?"

Riley took a shaking breath. "No. It can't be. Dominick and Lilly didn't want James to marry the other girl, did they? This Agnes person must be another girl his parents chose for him." Farkle nodded. "Check if there are any more articles during the same year."

After that, it was pretty much a dead end. He had died in 1842, so it must have been some day between 22nd November and the last day of December.

Around ten minutes later, Farkle found something. "Here." He said. "It says that James died because of a fall from the roof of the Altburg mansion." Then, he added, "They must have kept his suicide a secret, until it leaked out somehow."

Riley felt a chill pass through her. Now, she knew she wasn't going to rest until she found out what actually happened with James. She wasn't just looking for resemblances of him with Lucas, she was really curious about his story.

"That's all it says?" she asked.

"Yeah. This article is dated 20th of December. What a tragic way for his parents to celebrate Christmas."

"It was their own fault. But something doesn't add up here. Why didn't James and the girl just run away together?"

"Running away doesn't solve all of life's problems, Riley." Farkle placed a hand on her shoulder. "And besides, where would they have gone? The mansion was the only home he had. In the only town he knew. Maybe he just wanted to do things the right way, and when that didn't work out, he…"

"Exactly. He would have run away. If he loved her enough to die for her- as you claim, he would have found another way. He wasn't stupid. And where did you hear that he killed himself anyways?"

"In one of the passages in our history books. Apparently, it was a big thing in the time, and nobody could believe it. That's why Lilly and Dominick had tried so hard to keep people from finding out in the first place."

"Did your book say anything else?"

Farkle shook his head. "No. That's about it."

Riley took another breath, forcing herself not to shiver because of the cold. "Let's keep searching through all the January issues. Maybe something will come up."

Another half an hour ticked by, and nothing more was found. "I think that's about it."

"I'm not giving up. There has to be _something_. What about the girl he was in love with? Surely—"

"Riley, it's late. You should be heading home by now. And Lucas is waiting for you. I'll do some more research online. Tell you if I find anything, okay?"

Riley nodded. "Thanks, Farkle."

"Anytime."

They both walked upstairs, and started looking for Lucas. Riley found him in the children's section, with a copy of _The Choo-Choo Train_ , complete with illustrations for kids.

Riley couldn't help a giggle escape her mouth. Lucas heard, and turned around, ignoring her mocking laughter.

"So, what did you guys find?"

"I'll explain on the way home."

They said goodbye to Farkle, whose house was the opposite way.

"Great." Muttered Lucas, when they were outside. "It's starting to rain."

"I would call it a drizzle."

They walked under buildings and shop signs, so they didn't get as wet. "Now tell me what you guys found out."

"For someone that didn't like the idea, you do seem desperate."

"Just tell me already."

And she did. The part about James engagement, his death.

"Did you find anything about the girl?"

"No."

It was almost eleven, and the only sound Riley could hear was the occasional ruffle of leaves and the howls of stray dogs. Suddenly, the car wasn't such a bad idea.

They passed an alley, and then another one. Nobody was around. Riley had given up trying to force her body not to shiver, and now, her hands were shaking.

Lucas, without even asking her, took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders, his hand touching hers in the process, giving Riley warm tingles.

"Your skin, it's hot."

"Hardly seems like the most appropriate thing a gentleman would say." But there was no sign of a smirk or a glimmer in his eye.

"I'm serious." He touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "Riley, I don't need a thermometer to tell you that you have a fever."

Riley nodded, telling him she already knew.

"And you still came?"

She raised her shoulders. "A fever's not a big deal."

"No. But it could increase."

Riley was tempted to roll her eyes.

The roads were a bit sun-bleached, a little scratched and chipped. The walls were vandalized in places, graffiti drawn on them that looked more like art than wreckage. But all this made the town look a bit more realistic. Just to signify that no place was perfect.

A sudden shuffle of feet behind them made Riley stop and look back.

She instantly wished she hadn't though. Three guys stood tall behind her, clad in back from head to toe. And they looked _mean_. Like the type that would stab your heart with a knife if you didn't give them all your money.

Lucas turned around too, and his eyes widened.

The guy in the middle, the most athletic looking, took one step ahead.

"Why, Lucas, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting. Especially when we travelled all this way just to see _you_."

 _ **Oohh, cliffhanger ;)**_

 _ **So a lot of you guys liked the part about the raindrop in the last chapter… I was just wondering, was it the metaphorical part about falling alone, or the funny part about the pigeons?**_

 _ **And ALSO, please tell me which part you're most excited to see in further chapters…**_

 _ **Is it:**_

 _ **A.**_ _ **A.**_ _ **Lucas's past.**_

 _ **B.**_ _ **B.**_ _ **James Altburg and his secret lover.**_

 _ **C.**_ _ **C.**_ _ **The main plot, which is how Lucas helps Riley out of depression**_

 _ **D.**_ _ **D.**_ _ **That Rucas kiss.**_


	14. Entwining Reality with the Past

**_Frackinawesomeninja_** **** ** _: The main plot? Cool, I'll work on that :)_**

 ** _TheRedOne_** ** _: aww, I would disagree, since there are so many better ones out there.. but thanks :D_**

 ** _Lalaland_** ** _: Soon ;) haha, okay :D_**

 ** _Guest_** ** _: huurryyinnggg xD I'm going as fast as I can, babe._**

 ** _ausllyraura23_** ** _: all of them ? hey! That wasn't an option.. but I'm going to let it slide… I'll try :D_**

 ** _Belle Goode_** ** _: option E wasn't included *narrows eyes* but like I said… Ima let it slide.. okay, though :D I'll work on it._**

 **Entwining Reality with the Past**

 _"_ _Lies and secrets, Tessa, they are like a cancer in the soul. They eat away what is good and leave only destruction behind."  
― __Cassandra Clare_ _,_ _Clockwork Prince_

"Been stalking me, huh, Aaron?

"I would call it tracking." The Aaron guy crossed his arms, looking really intimidating.

Lucas's voice hardened. "I already gave you what you asked for."

Aaron shook his head back and laughed. "Did you, now? That's certainly not how I remember it." He stepped even closer.

Lucas glanced at Riley with a look that said _Get out of here._ Riley took a step behind him, but didn't move further.

"Aw, how cute. You've got a girl with you. I wonder how you'll react when I'm holding her by her throat, ready to—"

He couldn't say anything more. Lucas stepped forward and punched straight in the jaw. Aaron staggered back, his eyes hardening and his mouth turning into an ugly grimace.

The guy on the left joined him, and kicked Lucas in the stomach. Riley's eyes widened, and she tried to come in between them, but Lucas took her arm, and pushed her back.

The look on Lucas's face spelled _murder_. Riley could feel his anger radiating off in waves. He tried to punch the other guy in the gut, but missed. Aaron's smirk was victorious.

To Lucas, however, the fight was far from over. He punched again, and this time he hit the guy in the chest, who fell to the ground.

Lucas tackled Aaron next, with his back to Riley. She stifled a scream as Aaron got Lucas in the stomach, again. But Lucas fired back, kicking Aaron on the leg.

She tried to stop it, do _something_ , but she was frozen in fear. Until she saw blood on Lucas's sleeve, and a gleam of silver in Aaron's hand.

She tried to run to him, but the third guy got to her first, picked her up and threw her down on her stomach at such a great speed, and with such great strength that she actually heard a few ribs break.

That pain was instant, and excruciating. She tried to get up, only to find out she was paralyzed at the spot. Hot tears made their way down her cheek, and mixed with blood dripping down from her forehead.

The last thing she saw was Lucas trying to get the dagger out of Aaron's hand.

And then, everything went black.

Riley heard the steady beeping of a machine, and the nauseating smell of medicine, and even before she opened her eyes, she knew where she was.

The first thing she saw were the white sheets. Pure and stainless. A sterling white.

Next, she noticed the various machines, and the three clear wires her body was attached to.

"She's up." said someone in a slow voice. It was Cory.

Her dad was here? She tried to get up, but the pain in her sides returned.

"Relax." Said the same voice again. Cory came closer to her bed, followed by Topanga, who had tear stains on her face.

That's when the events of last night returned to her mind. Riley remembered them vividly, and if she tried hard enough, she could actually will her mind into thinking she was there.

"It's okay, Riley." Whispered Cory. "You're going to be okay."

When Riley tried to speak, her voice came out scratchier and coarser than she would have like it. "How did I—"

"A guy in a lorry was passing by and saw you and Lucas—" Topanga took a shaky breath. "He called 911 and got you to the hospital."

"Lucas, he—"

"He's doing fine." Replied Cory.

A nurse came in, and smiled when she saw that Riley was awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." She lied. It still hurt. Almost as much as it did last night.

The nurse's smile faltered. "Can you try to get up?" _Gosh, it hurt to breathe._

Riley tried once again, but the shooting pain prevented her from doing so. And why the hell was her head hurting so much?

She raised a hand to her forehead, to find it covered in bandages.

"That's what I thought." Tutted the nurse. "I'm going to go call the doctor. I'll be right back."

Five minutes later, she returned, with a middle-ages woman with honey colored locks and kind eyes. She smiled at Riley.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling now?" _Man, why does everyone ask that? I'm wrapped up in bandages with a few broken bones. I'm doing just amazing, thank you._

To the doctor, she said, "Fine."

"Good. I'm Dr. Adrianna, and I was the one in charge yesterday, when they brought you to the Emergency Room." She checked through the files in her hand, shuffling through papers. "We stitched up your forehead," she paused and looked at her. "Apparently, when you fell," Riley noticed how didn't say _thrown_. "Something sharp hit your head. It could have been anything. A large stone. A piece of glass, maybe. Anyways, the cut's not big, but very deep. That's why we need to take several tests today, to ensure that there's no damage to the brain."

She flipped through the pages again. "And also, I would recommend laying off any physical activities. You've got three broken ribs, and several bruised ones. They would take around forty days to heal properly. Although you might have trouble breathing for the next two days." Dr. Adrianna smiled. "That's about it."

Riley took another short breath. At this rate, she would be dizzy soon. "But what about Lucas?"

The doctor's head turned towards her. "Hm? The boy that came with you? He's doing fine, now."

Riley nodded. The doctor turned to her parents. "If it's okay with you, we would like to begin the tests soon, at around…say, ten?"

Cory looked at Topanga for approval, and she nodded.

In a strange way, Riley was actually kind of glad she hurt. It _did_ bring her parents in one room together.

She was allowed one hour of rest, and since she couldn't go to sleep again, she made her father buy her snacks from the vending machine, refusing to touch hospital food.

As she was munching on salt-flavored chips and a chocolate bar, being careful to take small bites- she had tried to gobble up the first half of the chocolate in her first try, and ended up almost spitting it out. Her body didn't allow her to eat anymore, much less breathe- Topanga announced she was going to pick up Auggie from school, and visit them later in the afternoon.

She left, and soon after her, two nurses came in, ready to take several blood tests, X-rays and various others things that Riley didn't even know the meaning of.

First came the blood tests. They led her to a separate room with several cubicles, and made her sit down on a chair with several nurses holding on to her arm. Riley didn't mind them poking her with needles. She wasn't scared of them. Not _anymore_.

"The girl can hardly breathe." She later heard one of the older nurses say. "And ya'll are taking too much of her blood. At this rate, she'll faint soon."

She was thankful to her for saying this, and passed her a small smile. The nurses did yank the needle in and out slower, but the amount of blood they pulled out didn't decrease.

She realized the nurse had been right. She did start to feel dizzy, maybe from the lack of oxygen in her brain, or the lack of blood, or even her pounding headache.

After all the tests were done, she was led back to her room, where Cory and another nurse were waiting for her.

The nurse checked her blood pressure and temperature, and told her that her fever hadn't decreased.

"We could give you a drip. That would help. Let me just run it by the doctor."

As it turned out, the doctor did agree. So she was hooked up to yet another wire, and asked to lay in bed.

At three o'clock, Topanga returned, having found a babysitter for Auggie. An hour after that, Cory declared that _he_ had to go, because of an important meeting with the head of the board and the principal.

During the course of the day, thoughts of Lucas didn't leave her mind. When she was attached to the drip- for example- she asked the nurse if she could go see him, but she declined, saying she needed _rest_. Like laying in bed would solve all of world's problems.

She had almost thought of actually getting out of bed and seeing him, but since she could hardly breathe, or walk, maybe that wasn't the best plan.

"I wanna go home." She whined to her mother. "When are they going to let me go?"

Topanga flipped through her law magazines she had brought with her. "The longer you stay here, the better. You've got nurses to take care of you and—"

"But I've got you at home."

Topanga still shook her head.

So when she went to the bathroom, and the nurse arrived for a final checkup, Riley asked her.

"If all the tests are clear, you can go back tomorrow evening. But we would recommend staying another day, just under observation."

Topanga suddenly came in. The nurse turned to her and asked, "Ma'am, are you staying here for the night?"

"Is it possible to?" asked Topanga.

"Yes, but the fee is 175 dollars per night."

Topanga stared at the nurse. Then she blinked. "175 dollars?! IS that even legal?"

"I'm pretty sure it is, ma'am. So are you staying?"

"Of course I'm staying! But think about the people who can't afford—"

Riley raised her head. Which still hurt, by the way. "It's okay mom. You don't have to waste any more money, just to stay the night. I'll be fine."

Topanga bit her lip, unsure. Not something she did often. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Said Riley determinately.

The nurse smiled at Topanga. "I assure you, we'll take great care of her."

Topanga nodded her head, but only she could see the fear in her mother's eyes. The same fear she saw when Auggie was in that accident. The same fear she sees every time Auggie comes for a check-up, scared that his condition might worsen.

But there were no signs of sickness on Auggie anymore. Thank God.

Night came, and Topanga left. She didn't want to, but Riley had to coax her. God knows the amount of hospital bills that were piling up. She didn't want to feel like a burden.

It was nine o'clock when Riley decided to finally get some sleep. One of the nurses suggested breathing with an oxygen mask if she really couldn't breathe properly, and the other suggested a buttload of painkillers and sleep tablets.

Riley took neither.

At eleven, half asleep, Riley stirred. She was in a dreamlike state, so she could feel things happen around her, even though she really wasn't fully awake.

Someone entered the room, that night. It wasn't her parents, or her brother, or her best friend.

Someone with bandages across their left arm, and a cut on their cheek.

"I'm sorry." Lucas whispered to Riley, a tear trickling down his cheek. He ran his hand through her soft wavy hair, and kissed forehead. Her skin was warm and smooth.

Sleeping, she looked like a china doll. So beautiful and perfect, yet so fragile. Like she would break into a million pieces any second.

For Lucas, she was still his princess. Perfect in every way, even though she was broken. And God, did he love her. Enough to do anything for her.

Even walk away.


	15. Confrontation

**_Ugh. I'm soo busy, today. I don't wanna complain or anything, but I've got SO MUCH to do, and not a second to spare. But I felt like I owed you guys a chapter._**

 ** _I've got no time to answer the comments though, so I promise I'll answer them on tomorrow's update. Sorry!_**

 ** _AND ONE IMPORTANT THING. You guys totally misread my words. When I said 'Even walk away', I meant walk away from her IN THE HOSPITAL. Not out of her life… You guys are adorably cute.. even though it was my fault, trying to make some deep sh!t up x'D_**

 **Confrontation.**

 _"_ _The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution."  
― __J.K. Rowling_ _,_ _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

"Rileeyyy!" squealed a beaming Auggie once she entered the apartment with Topanga. "Look!" he said, handing her a piece of paper. Gosh, was it good to be back home.

It was a card, with the words 'Get Well Soon' written on it, along with the drawing of a Band-Aid with a heart on it.

"Thank you, Auggie." She said, kissing him on the cheek. Auggie scrunched up his face. "I'm too old for kisses."

"Did you eat your lunch, Auggie?" Topanga said, putting her bag down.

"Yes, mommy."

"Good boy." She said ruffling his hair. Auggie scrunched up his face again.

"Riley, you want anything?" she asked.

"Nope. I had a sandwich, remember?"

"That was an hour ago. Are you sure you're not hungry?" Riley shook her head, replaying the short conversation with the receptionist in her head.

She had asked her what room Lucas was in, and the receptionist had replied by asking his full name. She had scrolled through her computer, and told her that his uncle had come to take him home.

"Actually, I was thinking of going to Lucas's—"

"No." said Topanga determinately.

"But you didn't even hear the whole sentence!"

Topanga took a seat on the sofa. "You want to go to Lucas's house to see how he's doing, right?" Riley nodded. "Well, no. You need your rest, and so does he."

"But it'll only be for—"

"I don't care." Topanga crossed her arms, a no-nonsense look on her face.

The next evening, Riley was getting tenser by the minute. She had called Lucas more than ten times, and he hadn't picked up once. On top of that, Topanga kept saying how she needed 'rest'. But what almost broke her was how she kept Cory from seeing her, just because this was ' _her'_ house.

Riley thought things would get better.

But they hadn't.

And now, for whatever reason, he wasn't even picking up!

So when Farkle came to see her the next day, she knew this was her only chance.

"Wow, you look bad." He implied. "What happened?"

So she told him the same story she had told the doctors. That some guys appeared from an alley and beat them up for cash.

Farkle's shoulders slumped. "How's Lucas doing, then?"

Riley got out of bed. Her hair looked like a bird had just made a nest out of them, since she really couldn't brush the top due to the bandages.

"That's what you're going to help me with."

Farkle looked puzzled. "How?"

"You have a car, right?"

Ten minutes later, they were on the street, Farkle looking insanely confused and guilty at the same time.

"Didn't your mom say you need rest?"

"She did. But she's not at home. And neither is Auggie. So technically, what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Farkle sighed. "The things I do for you."

He parked in front of Lucas's house, which was a cozy, two story house at the end of the lane with a small garden and a fence.

"Are you coming?" asked Riley.

"Not a chance. I'll let you guys talk and meet you back here later, okay?"

"So you're not staying?"

"Nah. Have you seen the coffee place downtown? Just message me and I'll come pick you up, okay?" Riley nodded.

Once he pulled out of the driveway, Riley rang the doorbell. Someone opened it immediately.

The guy she saw in front of him had shoulder-length blonde hair, tied in a ponytail at the back. He had a book in his hand and was wearing glasses.

"Um, Hi. I'm here to see—"

"Lucas." The guy smiled. "I'm his uncle, Harold." His smile did however, falter, when he noticed her bandages.

"Hi, I'm Riley."

"Come in Riley." He stepped to the side to let her in. The house had warm, welcoming aura to it. There was a hall which led to both the kitchen and the living room, and a set of stairs on the side.

"He's up in his room. Second door to the right." He smiled at her once again. Riley was grateful that he didn't ask any questions.

Riley climbed up the stairs. She could breathe better, so that wasn't a problem anymore.

She stopped at his bedroom door, knocking twice before entering. He was on his bed, scrolling through his phone.

He looked up when he saw her, a mixture of surprise and concern on his face.

"Glad to know that things working. Maybe you'll answer my next call." Riley said coldly. She hadn't meant to be this harsh, but she was still angry that he didn't come see her, or pick up his phone.

"Riley, I…"

"Why are you ignoring me?" she said suddenly.

"I-I'm not."

She raised an eyebrow. He got off his bed. Riley noticed that the sleeve of his sweatshirt was covering the bandages, but the large gash on his cheek was visible.

He didn't look any less hot, though.

How did he make a _gash_ , work?

"I don't believe you." She took a seat on his bed, and crossed her arms.

"Riley, why are you here?"

"What do you mean, why I'm here? Obviously, you weren't coming around, so someone had to be the bigger person here."

If Lucas was angry, he didn't show it. Guilty, yes. Very.

He closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry."

Now, Riley felt guilty too. She shouldn't have erupted on him like that. "It's okay. I get it."

"I mean it. I'm sorry for everything. Everything that happened that night. The fact that I didn't—"

Riley slowly got up and walked to where he was standing. "It's okay." She whispered, wrapping both arms around his neck, and standing on her tippy toes.

Lucas slowly backed away; leaving Riley surprised and _very_ hurt. "I can't." he said, his voice almost breaking. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Lucas…"

"Riley. I mean it. I want you to go."

Riley leaned against a wall. "No."

"What?"

"I said no. Tell me what's happening, Lucas. Don't you owe me that much?" There it was again. Hurt. Clear as water in her eyes. And he didn't want to hurt her any more.

"The less you know the better. I'm just trying to protect you. _Please_ , listen to me."

"The damage is already done."

Riley's words replayed in Lucas's mind. _Don't you owe me that much?_


	16. Secrets

**_Belle Goode: I'm biting my nails too x'D Just as eager as you are! :D_**

 ** _CluelessPenguin: dramatic ending? Thanks! :)_**

 ** _skygazer13: Aw, I'm sorry for making you *almost* cry_**

 ** _ausllyraura23_** ** _: you and Belle are my favorite people… This chapter explains all!_**

 ** _vinyopur: hi 5 ! me too :D_**

 ** _ThatRedOne : be patient, grasshopper. I'm trying to build to the climax._**

 ** _Shelby: :D_**

 ** _Guest : trying my best :')_**

 ** _Chapter dedicated to_** ** _ausllyraura23, TheRedOne, and Belle Goode for commenting and making me feel very happy :D_**

 **Secrets.**

 _Got no reason, got no shame_ _  
Got no family I can't blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'm going to tell you everything _

_-One Republic, Secrets._

A few minutes later, he found himself pouring out everything to her. Everything he ever held back. Things he told no one.

 _Why?_ He wasn't sure. Maybe he was just tired of holding everything in. Maybe he wanted to open up to her, because she had opened up to him.

Whatever the reason, he just wanted her to trust him. She was hurt that he wouldn't trust her enough to tell her, when that wasn't the case at all.

"Where do I begin?" sighed Lucas. "A few months after I moved to Texas, my dad… he…." Lucas took a deep breath. Riley stepped closer and squeezed his hand, letting the warm jolt of electricity course through her veins once again. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes, which proved that hadn't slept for days.

Riley remembered what Lucas told her about her dad. That he was never around. Left when Lucas was three and never came back to see him.

"He was messed up. The kind of person you never wanna call your dad. I still remember him stumbling in that day. A fake smile on his lips, like he was happy to see me. Grandpa Joe came out all worried behind him, and told me he was staying nearby for a few days." Lucas looked down, ashamed. "What he didn't tell me, was that he owed money. Lots of it."

Riley's eyes revealed her concern. She stared his ocean gray ones, her eyes watering a little. "I tried to help him out, for the sake of goodness. I didn't dare call him _father_. He lost that title a long time ago."

"What happened?" Riley asked a small voice.

Lucas's hands clenched into fists. "There was just way too much of it. And the fact that he was getting more drugs didn't help at all. The dealer, he was a ruthless man. Do you remember Aaron?"

Riley nodded. She didn't think she would ever forget him. "Aaron worked under him. Anyways, since my dad couldn't repay his debt, they…"

When he lost his words, Riley took hold his hands, entwining her fingers with his. She had to let him know she was going to be there for him.

"They killed him." His own eyes were watery too. "They killed him, Riles." He buried his head on her shoulder, using her as support. That's when his first tear fell.

"He was a fighter, and that's how he went down. He fought until there was no breath left in his lungs. Until his last heartbeat faded away." He had his arms wrapped around her now, and was gently rocking back and forth. "I remember what he told me, earlier that day. He said he wasn't worthy of my forgiveness, but knew what kind of a guy I was, and would surely forgive him."

Riley slowly raised her hand to wipe his tears away. He was vulnerable. But he wasn't weak. Riley didn't judge him.

Something inside her broke that day. He wasn't just her sunshine anymore. He needed her just as she needed him.

Half an hour later, Lucas was on the floor, with his back next to the wall. Riley was curled up into a ball, pressed to his body.

She could feel his heartbeat. Smell his scent. His steady breath calmed her. The feeling of his skin pressed up against hers made her happier. Happier that she could ever imagine being.

She reached up and kissed his cheek. His eyes were closed, but he gave her a small smile. The cute, loving smile. The smile she loved.

Nothing was ever going to be the same again, that was for sure.


	17. Broken

**_sand1128_** ** _: me too! Aw, thankyou :)_**

 ** _Rucas4ever_** ** _: I'll try my best :)_**

 ** _chocolate chip_** ** _: haha, thankyou :D_**

 ** _.gallifrey_** ** _: you never know what's going to happen ;)_**

 ** _Belle Goode_** ** _: thankyou :D :D I always try to make the last line as *dramatic* as possible._**

 ** _Guest : he will :)_**

 ** _ausllyraura23_** ** _: yay, you're from India?! I really wanna visit that place one day :) thanks for the good luck! I'd like to wish you some too :D_**

 ** _Glee Clue Rock 1251_** ** _: thanks :D_**

 **Broken**.

 _"_ _Hold fast to dreams,  
For if dreams die  
Life is a broken-winged bird,  
That cannot fly."  
― __Langston Hughes_ _._

The next Saturday, Riley slept longer than usual, blaming her weakness on tiredness. Deciding to ignore her burning chest-the bandages were still there- she snuggled under the covers a little longer, before Topanga had to come up and shake her out of bed.

"It's a Saturday." She mumbled. "Lemme sleep."

"Get up already." Riley opened her eyes to see her mother already dressed.

"Are you going out?" she yawned.

Topanga nodded. "I have a case."

"On a _Saturday_?" She rolled her eyes.

"It's not the end of the world. Now get up. Someone's here to see you." A spark of hope ignited in her. Was it Lucas? She hoped it was Lucas.

Finally, she hopped up, running a hand through her hair and quickly washing her face. Meh. Good enough.

Riley arrived in the living room (still in her PJs) to see that it wasn't Lucas at all, but rather Farkle.

"Hey." He smiled. She saw a small plastic bag beside him, but ignored it for now.

"Hi." Riley yawned again. She was really tired. "Why are you here so early?"

Farkle checked his watch, raising his eyebrows. "It's 10 o' clock, Riley."

"Which is way too early." She sat on a stool by the counter, which was linked to the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I think you should see this."

He took something out of the bag and handed it to her.

It was a diary. Bounded in brown leather, the cover was simple, except for the initials on them. _J.A_. In calligraphy. Riley ran her hand over the cover. It was so delicate, with the pages inside frayed and yellow in color with age.

"Is this…?"

"James's diary, yeah. I did a little snooping around yesterday and found it in his room.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah." Farkle smiled.

Riley extended her hand, asking him to show her.

At that moment, Topanga came in, a frown on her face. "Where is my laptop?!" she yelled, frustrated.

"Here it is." Said Farkle, picking it up from the coffee table and handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said. She turned to Riley. "Riley, did you have breakfast yet?"

Riley shook her head, feeling really bad for all the times she had lied to her mom about eating. Especially in the hospital, which was harder than it sounded.

"Not yet." She said. Another one added to the list. She tried to ignore her rumbling stomach. Tried not to give in. It was getting harder and harder.

"I gotta go now. Auggie will go straight to Kelly's house after school, so don't worry about him, okay?"

"Okay."

When Topanga left, she turned back to Farkle. "So Farkle, what was it you found, other than the diary?"

"Hm?" Farkle raised his head, his eyes wide open. He pretended to not know what she was talking about.

Riley opened the diary carefully, flipping to the middle. It said August, 1842.

 _She's beautiful_. Riley read out loud _. Everything she does. Everything she says. I feel myself falling for her. When she talks. When she laughs. She does not know she's beautiful, which makes her even more perfect. No, she is not flawless, as I've come to realize. But that makes me love her even more._

Riley closed the book, taking a deep breath. "His words are so beautiful. He must have loved her very much."

Farkle nodded. "I know, right?"

"So Farkle, have you read the entire thing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Tell me what happened."

A small smile played on Farkle's lips. "I'm going to let you discover that by yourself."

Riley got up, hugging Farkle. "Thanks for finding this."

"No problem."

"Can you do me one last favor."

Any smile that was on his face disappeared. "Uh oh. What is it now?"

Around fifteen minutes later, they were in Lucas's driveway. Before coming here, though, Riley had remembered to change and wore a buttoned plaid shirt and black jeggings.

"I wanted to share this with him." She said. "Farkle, are you coming in?"

Farkle shook his head and Riley got a sense of Déjà vu. "I've already read it, remember? And besides, I've got a study date with a girl."

Riley raised a brow. "Smackle?"

"Maybe. Now get out."

"Bye to you too, Farkle."

This time, Lucas opened the door. "Hey, Riley. I wasn't expecting you, here." His hair was messy, like he had just got out of bed.

"Something came up." Lucas frowned, so Riley smiled to indicate it wasn't bad.

"Come in." He said, letting her inside and then shutting the door.

"Where's your Uncle?" she asked.

"He went grocery shopping." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the large bowl on the dining table. "You want something?"

Riley shook her head. "Not hungry."

Lucas's facial expression changed, yet he didn't say anything. Walking into another room, he flopped on to one of the giant bean bags, which were thrown in the middle. A gaming console was set up in the front, and a small coffee table on the side.

"When will the stitches come out?" he asked, his hand reaching up and tucking a few lose strands behind her hear.

"Tomorrow, actually." She was looking forward to it.

"I wanted to show you this." she said, kneeling down and placing her body on the bean bag. These things were comfortable, but extremely hard not to fall down from.

She gave him the diary.

"James's diary? Where did you get—oh. Farkle, right?"

"Yeah."

Lucas opened it, and flipped through it. He squinted. "I can't understand his writing." He pouted in a childish way. "It's soo squiggly."

"It's called calligraphy." Riley said, admiring how cute he looked. She took the diary and started reading to him. It was the last entry.

 _It's her I really want. Not Agnes. Agnes is beautiful and kind, but my heart is set on her. With her, I am finally somebody. And I know she loves me back. She said it. It was one of the best days of my life, one which I will never forget. I took her to see the carnival and we went on rides together, and held hands. I bought her a caramel apple. Then, when we were walking home, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. She said those three words which changed my life forever. I would give up everything to be with her, I am certain of that now._

 _In these three months, she showed me the world. It isn't a very long time, but with her, I feel as if time slows down, and we can stay in each other's arms for a thousand years._

 _One day, I will marry her. I am not frightened of my parents anymore. Not the society, either. All I want is to be her. Forever. For all of eternity._

"Lucas." Said Riley slowly. "Are you _crying_?"

"No." said Lucas timidly. "I have something in my eye."

Riley was tempted to laugh. "Sure, call it whatever you want." She stared at the diary again. "This is the last entry. Lucas, he couldn't have killed himself."

Lucas didn't answer. She looked up at him, and only then did he reply. "I guess not."

He huffed. "It would be better if _she_ had a name."

"We'll find it. We just have to keep looking." Riley's stomach suddenly rumbled. And by the look on Lucas's face, he had clearly heard it.

"You said you had breakfast."

She shook her head. "No. I said I wasn't hungry."

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Riley, when was the last time you ate something?"

When she didn't reply, he sighed. "I don't want to keep doing this."

Riley shrugged. "You're right. We can ignore it and go back to—"

He got up and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the kitchen. He made her sit on one of the chairs, got a plate of pasta from the fridge, and handed it to her after heating it in the microwave.

"Here." He said, his voice de-void of emotion.

Riley stared at him for the longest time. She circled the fork in her finger, looking down at the plate.

She shook her head. "I can't."

"You have to. Come on, you're stronger than this." Said Lucas, crossing his arms.

"I don't—"

"You do."

It was half an hour later that Lucas sighed and took the fork from her, twirled it around in the plate, and brought it near her mouth.

"Eat." He ordered, and didn't seem too happy about it.

Riley had never seen this side of Lucas, and it scared her. She hesitantly opened her mouth, letting Lucas feed her.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" said Lucas, his scowl somewhat disappearing. He loaded the fork with spaghetti again, and held it near her mouth. She accepted.

A few mouthfuls later, she shook her head. "Enough. I'm going to puke."

"You have to finish it."

Riley shook her head once again, her stomach already starting to hurt. "Where's the washroom?"

"Second in the hallway. Why?"

Riley didn't wait to give a reply. She dashed to the washroom and leaned over to the toilet seat, coughing.

She expected to puke out the contents that Lucas just made her eat. But nothing came out.

She felt a hand on her back, rubbing circles. It was Lucas leaning beside her, a worried look on his face.

She coughed again. "You shouldn't have made me done that."

His hand was in her hair now. He gently stood up, and Riley got up too. The door led to the room with the beanbags in it.

He pinned her against the wall. "I don't regret anything." He said, bending down a little so his forehead touched hers. "You're going to die if you don't eat anything."

 _No one will care. Not even you, Lucas. A few years down the line, you'll soon forget about me._ She didn't dare say this out loud though.

He slowly let go of her hand, and rested both of his' on her waist. It was tiny. Suddenly Lucas frowned. He remembered seeing something the other day, when she had bend down to pick up a book. Her shirt had exposed a small part of her waist, and Lucas had disregarded what he had seen, not really caring. But now…

He took her hand again, raising the sleeve up. She tried to yank it away, her eyes widening.

Just what he had thought. Gashes ran through her beautiful skin, deep scars that had no doubt been there for a long, long time.

His brows furrowed together as his hands grabbed the front of her shirt, unbuttoning the little black beads one by one.

"Stop!" she yelled, trying to yank her body away from him. He didn't. He used his arms to control her, as his hands worked fast.

He stopped breathing once he saw her stomach.

Cuts everywhere. They were old. But they were deep. Some were deeper than others. It was like she was a battlefield, and her body was losing.

The monsters inside her were gaining victory.

"Not anymore." She whispered. "I don't do it anymore."

"Which doesn't change the fact that you used to." His voice was rough and furious, and her heart was racing. "What happened?"

"They told me I would never be good enough. And I believed them." Her insecurities had eaten her up from inside. Her depression lay deep down within her.

He traced a finger across her stomach, taking it back when she flinched. "Why did you stop?" he asked her.

"I got another chance with you."

 ** _The words in this chapter (and the next one) are inspired by Belle Goode. She's so amazing, and I have screenshots of everything she says, so I can read them over and over. Ugh, I don't know how a person could just be that good with words. I love you, Belle! Thank you :)_**


	18. Home

**_It FINALLY rained today. Like the first time this year :D Gosh, I'm so happy! As you guys must have realized by now how much I love rain (hence the username). Actually, it was raining the first time I saw Girl meets World, which makes it so much more special for me. So this chapter is written in honor of 100 comments *hugs all of you :D * it has that special Rucas *moment* everybody's been wanting for a LONG time. Yay! :)_**

 ** _.gallifrey_** ** _: thankyou :) aw, he wont :D_**

 ** _sand1128_** ** _: I found this quote randomly. Could you tell me the poem's name? Thankyou! Aw, I really find it amazing how you guys love my work and want to tell others about it…_**

 ** _writingismylife0101_** ** _: Aw, I never meant to! :( Thank you for thinking this story is beautiful. Warms my heart to hear that :')_**

 ** _Guest_** ** _: He has his reasons ;)_**

 ** _Belle Goode_** ** _: I was trying to be serious, haha ;) *squeals* your words make me so happy :')_**

 ** _Glee Clue Rock 1251_** ** _: thank you :)_**

 **** ** _sand1128_** ** _: *can't stop smiling* thanks!_**

 ** _Guest_** ** _: I will! Thank you :D_**

 ** _Rucas4ever_** ** _: Updating now… :D_**

 **Home**

 _Let it intertwine_

 _Your hand in mind_

 _And fill the empty space._

 _All the demons cry, cuz you and I_

 _Found love in a broken place._

\- _Demi Lovato, Kingdom Come._

"Glad I could help." He smirked, running his hand down her arm. She shivered. He used his nose to tilt her head up and kissed her throat. His lips were warm and soft.

 _Uh oh. Say bye to the sweet, innocent Lucas._ Realizing her shirt was still in his hand; she yanked it from him, and put it on.

Since she was struggling with the buttons, Lucas took over. He swatted her hands away and chuckled, doing her buttons up for her from the bottom.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"You're welcome." He said, pressing his lips below her collarbone just before doing up the last one.

"Hey!" she whined.

"Got a problem?" he asked, still smirking.

"Um, no."

"So you wouldn't mind if…" He kissed her again, just below her jawline. His lips moved closer to her. He could feel her heartbeat, beating faster than it ever had.

"Look, it's raining!" she squealed, staring at the window. She couldn't help it.

Lucas gave her a small smile. "I guess it is."

She broke free of his grasp, and ran outside. The back porch was charming, with a wooden porch swing, a white couch and a couple of chairs.

The ground in front of them lay kissed by the rain and glistening. Riley heard a few birds chirping in the distance.

"I love petrichor." She sighed.

"Huh?"

"The smell of rain on wet ground. It's called petrichor."

"Oh."

"The word sadness is so stereotypical for rain, don't you think?" Lucas sauntered behind, thinking _I'll never understand this girl._ "Rain is like an outdoor shower. People should be _happy_. Don't children play in the rain?"

He took a seat on the porch swing, waving his feat back and forth. "Isn't rain the result of heaven crying or something?"

Riley shook her head. "I don't believe so." She extended her hand, catching the falling raindrops. "Rain is beautiful. Why do people think it's sad?" She didn't wait for his answer. "All those drops pouring from the sky. We shield ourselves like they can harm us."

It began to fall in chaotic drops, the cold gust of wind blowing them directly on Riley's face.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed. "They help the Earth grow and stuff." He scratched his head awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He was hopeless when it came to these things.

The pattern of its steady fall was music to her ears. "Not each drop." She realized.

Lucas got up, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Yes. Each one. Their impact is so much better as a whole, don't you think?"

One of several drops fell on her hand. This one lay small and not perfectly round on her index finger, and she watched it roll to the ground and get lost in a puddle. These small things stood out to her.

"What do you think will happen to us when we die?" she asked him. He was caught off-guard by her question.

"Why would think about such a thing like that?"

She shrugged. "It could happen any time. Like, I could slip and hit my head right now." She pulled back her arm and held Lucas's hand, which in turn, was around her stomach. His arms slowly travelled upwards, and as they touched her bruised ribs, she flinched. He immediately let go.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into her hair. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Compared to the stars, we're not even specs of dust." He laced his fingers with hers. "And I'm okay with that."

His grip tightened. "Don't, Riley." His jaw was clenched. "You should believe in yourself more."

"You can do wonderful things in life. I can't."

"Why can't you?" His face came closer to hers. Now, she could feel his hot breath on her lips. "Don't doubt yourself. You're stronger than that, Riles. I know you are. I trust you." Maybe that trust would motivate her to do better. To look on the positive outcomes. Being an idealist didn't hurt. And it was way better than being a realist, that was sure.

Lucas's hair was draped on his wet face. He was on the edge, so the rain hit him like wet stones. Riley wondered whether Lucas knew how crazy he drove her, he _important_ he was to her.

Another chilled gust of wind made her shiver. Lucas noticed, and facing her, wrapped his arms around her even tighter than before, being careful not to hurt her. He buried her face into her shoulder curve, his hands flexing around her back. He swept her hair aside, kissing her collarbone. "You drive me crazy." He murmured, like he knew what she was thinking of.

He kissed away the droplets on her face.

 _This was it._ Thought Riley. _But was she ready?_

Deciding to take a leap of faith, she dragged him closer, so that their lips almost touched. Then, his lips slammed onto hers and nearly knocked all the wind from her lungs.

Their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered. Smiling into the kiss, he hugged her even tighter.

On that cold, rainy day, with the winds bashing and the sky as gray as his eyes, Riley had finally found home.


	19. Small Changes

_**TheRedOne**_ _ **: WHAT?! You read it 4 times?! I myself never read a book twice.. and for you to say that… wow. Thank you. I really mean it.**_

 _ **ausllyraura23**_ _ **: the kiss! Haha xD aw, yeah I was wondering why you didn't comment. I thought you must have busy…**_

 **Small Changes**

 _"_ _Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none."  
― __William Shakespeare_ _,_ _All's Well That Ends Well_

"Seriously, though?" asked Lucas.

"Ahaan." Said Auggie.

Riley rolled her eyes. "He's exaggerating the details."

"No, I'm not." Said Auggie, pouting. "She called the doctor a- well, I'm not allowed to use that type of language. She yelled and screamed and cried."

Heat rushed to Riley's cheeks. "I did not."

Auggie nodded. "You did."

Lucas chuckled. Riley hit him in the chest with her elbow. They were in the kitchen, and Auggie was filling Lucas in on the details of when Riley had to go to the hospital this morning, to get her stitches removed.

"So, Riley. Are you hungry?" Lucas suddenly raised the question.

"Nope," she gave him a small smile. "I already ate."

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Did you?"

She nodded. "Ask Auggie."

Lucas turned to Auggie, who had chocolate smeared all over his mouth. "Auggie, what was the last thing you saw Riley eating?"

"Pizza. At lunch."

Lucas turned back to Riley, smiling. "I'm proud of you, Riles." He kissed her forehead, on the spot where the stitches had been removed and now left a semi-permanent scar.

Behind them, Auggie was whining. "When's daddy coming?! It's already 6!"

"Soon." Said Riley. Five minutes later, the doorbell rang, and as usual, Auggie rushed to the door and opened it, hugging Cory.

"Daddy!" he yelled.

"Auggie!" said Cory, smiling in fake enthusiasm. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Great." He came in, and stared at Lucas as if noticing him for the first time. "Mr. Friar. Riley told me you were in town." He came towards me and shook hands. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Mr. Mathews."

Cory turned to Riley. "Hey, Riley. Are you coming?"

Riley shook her head instantly. "No. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay home."

"Oh. Okay, then. Where's Topanga?"

"On a date." Said Auggie. Cory's face hardened, but he didn't say anything. "Let's go, daddy!" Auggie said, having to pull him out the door. Before they left, Cory narrowed his eyes. "No funny business with my daughter, you hear me?"

Once they were gone, Riley shut the front door. "What was all that about?" asked Lucas.

"Huh?" Riley walked over to the couch, taking a seat.

"Why didn't you go with your dad?"

"It's not about _him_. It's about _her_."

Lucas sat beside her. "What?"

"Merissa. The woman he's dating. I _hate_ her."

"Why?"

"It was Cory and Topanga. Not Cory and Merissa. Or Topanga and Daniel. _Cory and Topanga_."

Lucas took her hand. "I think you need some fresh air." He said, getting up.

"Where are we going?"

"To the park."

A couple minutes later, Riley was getting into Lucas's car.

"I was wondering, when did you get this?"

"A couple of days after I arrived, why?"

Riley shrugged. "Just asking. Because the first day, you took the subway." _Hey, that rhymed._

He drove to the park. The sky was overcast, but it wasn't raining. However, he still had an umbrella in the trunk.

"Hey, Riles?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, since this our first date—"

"What?" she raised an eyebrow. "This isn't our first date."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you didn't ask me. You kind of just forced me to come." She said as a matter-of-fact.

Lucas chuckled. Oh, it was on. One of these days, he was going to surprise her.

The sun would set in half an hour. Not that there was much sunlight anyway, since the clouds pretty much covered everything up.

Once he had parked the car, and they were out on the pathway under the trees, that Lucas said, "What do you think about Merissa?"

Riley looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh, you know. I just _love_ her. Maybe after this, I'll go over to her house and we can braid each other's hair."

Lucas rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "I meant, why is your dad dating her?"

"Wants to make my mom jealous, obviously." She looked to the ground. "The divorce was hard on him. I don't know why he's going out with Merissa, it just—ugh, I hate change so much."

Lucas wrapped an arm around her. "Everybody's moving on. That's all."

Riley buried her face in his chest. "Why can't we all stay the same?"

"Because change is the meaning of life."

"No, it isn't." A tear rolled down her face. How she hated crying, yet she couldn't control her own tears…

"Hey, look at me." Lucas stopped and put both his hands gently on Riley's face. She looked up to see his mesmerizing grey eyes, ones that never failed to hypnotize her. She wondered if she would ever grow used to them. "It's going to be okay." He wrapped his arms around her waist. It made her cry even harder.

"Sooner or later," he said. "Your parents are going to realize how much they love each other. Everything's going to be fine."

"Promise?"

Lucas nodded. "I promise, Riles." He kissed her hair. Then her forehead.

But little did they both know that for a rainbow to appear, there had to be a storm first.

And that storm was going to end up hurting somebody. Badly.

The sun had set, and it was dark now. Not many people were left in the park.

"Hey, the playground's empty." exclaimed Riley. She walked over to one of the swings and sat down, gripping the chains tightly.

Lucas sat down on the swing beside her. She rocked herself gently. "Remember when we were kids? Our biggest worry was what to eat for breakfast, or what picture to draw for art class."

Lucas nodded. "Things were simpler."

"What happened?" she asked him.

"We grew up."

She sighed. "I wish we could stay young forever." That wasn't how it worked. But she wished it was.

It was quiet. So quiet that besides their voices, no other sound reached her ears.

The moon was their only source of light. Its pale glow casted a shadow over Lucas's face, highlighting his chiseled features.

 _Why did he have to be so perfect?_

She swung her legs back and forth, listening to the chains creak.

"This moment is all we have." Said Lucas, turning to face her.

Then, his lips were on hers and for a moment, she forgot the world.


	20. Christmas

**_.gallifrey_** ** _: huh xD nervous? How?_**

 ** _Rucas4ever: I know, I agree. :D Normal is overrated anyway ;) Aw, thankyou :D_**

 ** _Glee Clue Rock 1251_** ** _: thanks :D_**

 ** _Belle Goode_** ** _: Thanks :D I know, me too. *trying to make the book more spiritual with powerful words*_**

 ** _ArabellaRoseD: Here it is! Enjoy :D_**

 ** _TheReddishOne: Red, you'll have to guess the ending yourself ;)_**

 ** _edenluciecheers_** ** _: Thanks :D_**

 ** _lalaland : Aw, I will :)_**

 ** _AusllyRauralover100_** ** _:D_**

 ** _JiLLiAN2548_** ** _: OMG. Same here :') I wanna be eight again! :(_**

 ** _Guest: haha, keep guessing ;)_**

 _***Guys, excuse my pathetic attempt to write a Christmas chapter. The main focus is at the end ;) **_

 **Christmas**

 _"_ _We've taken the world apart but we have no idea what to do with the pieces."  
― __Chuck Palahniuk_ _,_ _Asfixia_

Christmas that year was the best one yet. It was only what happened after, that seemed to shake Riley's world, and break it apart.

She remembered it so vividly. There was a large Christmas tree in the corner of the room, adorned with twinkling lights and ornaments.

The smell of freshly baked cookies and Christmas pudding hung in the air. Auggie finished wrapping the last of his presents, with a little help from Topanga. Lucas was here, along with Josh and Maya, who had arrived that morning.

"Auggie, stop eating all the cookies!" Topanga scowled and yanked away the tray, setting it on a higher place where Auggie couldn't reach.

"Is your uncle coming?" Riley asked Lucas.

Lucas shook his head. "I asked him, like you told me to. He said he had other plans."

"Aw, I wanted to meet him." Said Topanga.

Riley almost laughed, watching Auggie trying to sneak behind Topanga and climb the counter.

Topanga turned around and saw him doing the same. "Auggie!" she exclaimed, putting him down again. Trying to get his attention off the cookies, she said "Go call Joshua. Tell him I wanna talk to him."

"Where is he?"

"In Riley's room, with Maya."

Auggie smiled and hopped off, only to come back a few seconds later with a horrified expression. "Josh… Maya… in bed."

Riley's eyes widened in shock, and also held sympathy for what Auggie had just gone through. Poor little thing. It probably scarred him for life.

Topanga sighed. "Riley…?"

"I'm on it, mom." She made her way to her room, being closely followed by Lucas. She knocked on the door, placing her hand on her eyes so she didn't have to see anything she didn't want to.

Lucas opened the door and stepped it. Riley peeked from under her hand to see Maya and Josh, making out on her bed.

"Guys, really?" she whined. "That's my bed."

"Not fair." Lucas pouted. "Why don't we ever get to do that?"

Riley narrowed her eyes at him. _Not the time._

"You should try it sometime. It's fun." Retorted Maya.

Josh looked up, both their hair and clothes a disheveled mess. Despite that, Maya was smiling.

"My mom's looking for you." Riley told Josh. He gave Maya a small smile, and left.

"You, missy. Have some explaining to do. You promised. No dirty business. Especially not in my room."

Maya shrugged. "It wasn't _that_ dirty. We were kissing that's all."

Riley shuddered in disgust. She didn't need to know any details.

She went and sat on the edge of her bed. Maya was going to say something, before Auggie came in and took her hand, claiming he had to show her something.

Which left Riley and Lucas. Alone. In her room.

It wasn't a big deal. They had been alone plenty of times. But something told Riley this was going to be different.

"How are your ribs?"

What an interesting question. "They're fine, Dr. Friar. Why?" They had been healing pretty quickly, and now, the bruises were barely noticeable and then pain barely existed.

"Just asking." Said Lucas, moving closer and sitting beside her. "You know, Maya just suggested that we try it sometime…"

"And since when do you listen to Maya?"

"She may be right, this time around."

"How would you know?"

"I won't. But I wanna found out." Lucas wiggled his brows, which made Riley laugh.

She rested her head on his shoulder like she usually did. "How are you, Riley?"

"Me? Huh?" she shot him a weird look. "I'm good."

Lucas nodded and smiled. "I'm glad." She kinda felt nice that he was checking up on her from time to time. It made her feel as if he really cared for her.

He leaned in a little, so she could feel his warm breath on her forehead. It was moments like these that she loved. Made her appreciate what she had.

And she was truly beginning to. She had started eating, started smiling more. She didn't even hear the voices in her head anymore, just whispers at the back of her mind, like a haunting memory. But she blocked them out, for now.

His gaze held hers, and seemed to ignite a spark from inside. Not the furious, angry spark but the more gentle, exciting one. Over his stormy, gray eyes, one eyebrow was raised, as if he was asking a question. She could see – and even remember- how his eyes had resembled a turbulent ocean in the grips of a storm when he was angry. But now, it was like the storm was over and peace lay ahead.

He leaned in slowly. So did she.

But their lips had barely touched when Maya barged through the door. They sprang apart, but she had noticed.

She smirked. "You guys just wanted this place to yourself, didn't you?"

Riley shook her head. Lucas winked, causing Riley to narrow her eyes and nudge him again.

"Come on, lovebirds. Cory and Merissa are here." Her name caused a groan to escape Riley's lips. _Why did she have to come?!_

Cory's parents just sort of invited themselves, since it was a tradition they didn't want to break. Cory had to come too, because of them. But Merissa? _Couldn't she have stayed at the bar like usual?_

They were all seated in the living room. Topanga was smiling – only Riley (and maybe Cory) noticed it was fake- and handing out little Christmas themed cookies. Cory's parents were also there.

Riley hugged each of them except Merissa, who looked like a plastic Barbie doll in her too tight red and green dress. Everyone else was dressed casually. Riley hadn't even bothered, just thrown on an old skirt, a warm t-shirt and tights.

At around seven, they started their Christmas tradition of singing carols around the Christmas tree. Maya sat on the bench by the large piano – Topanga had bought it last year, claiming it gave the house an artistic feel. But no one knew how to play except Maya, so it was rarely used.

"Okay, so it's not exactly a carol," said Maya nervously, "But it _is_ Christmas related."

She cleared her throat and began.

 _"_ _Didn't know what to get you  
Ordinary just wouldn't do  
But I just found the perfect gift  
For you."_

Josh came and sat by beside her. She stared at him and grinned.

 _Now I got it all ready  
But it's not wrapped in red or green  
Come and sit down beside me here  
Underneath the Christmas tree..._

Her fingers strummed the keys delicately. Her face was lined with traces of concentration and nervousness, even though she tried to hide it.

 _We've got mistletoe and firelights  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song  
For you_

I gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back and finished the rest of the song.

"You have an amazing voice." Said Josh.

 _"_ _Thanks." She replied. She let out the deep breath she was holding._

Everyone was smiling by the time she was done. It was really beautiful.

After that, everyone decided to sing together.

It was out of tune and sounded _bad_ , especially when everyone started singing at one. But Riley discovered that no one cared. They were all together and alive and loved each other, and that was something to be thankful for. She entwined her hand with Lucas's, and for the first time in two years, she sang her heart out.

 _But her happiness only lasted that long._

After the carols came dinner. Topanga had been learning, and had cooking had gotten better. Not to mention, with loads of help from Riley and a little from Maya too, Christmas dinner was a success.

"This casserole is really good!" said Cory's mom. His dad tried to agree, but since his mouth was full, ended up nodding his head instead.

Topanga smiled, and for the first time all night, it was genuine. "Well, I can't take all the credit." She put an arm around her daughter. "My little one helped too."

Cory's mom had a proud smile on her. Whether it was because of Topanga or her, Riley didn't know.

At 9, they were all sitting together, laughing and enjoying themselves. Josh had Auggie on his shoulders and was zooming around the room, with Auggie laughing so hard he would have fallen off if Josh hadn't held him tightly enough.

Riley saw Cory get up and smile nervously at Merissa, whispering something in her ear. Merissa smiled and nodded her head. Then she took his hand and let him lead her away.

Riley's smile wavered, and Lucas noticed. He squeezed her hand encouragingly.

Amy rolled her eyes once they were gone. "I don't like her very much." She said to her husband, who was in the middle of telling Maya about his high school days.

"Why not?" he grunted. "You never seemed to like Topanga very much either."

"Yeah, but Topanga was waayy better than that other chick whose with him. She looks like Barbie. I never liked Barbie." _Exactly. Why couldn't her dad see that?_

Her voice was low, so that only Riley and Maya could hear. Maybe Lucas too. But he didn't say anything.

When Amy and Alan got up to talk to Topanga privately about Auggie's health and all – he was doing just fine now- Maya leaned over to Riley and said, "Hey, I've got a plan."

"Huh? About what?"

"Your mom and dad. We're going to try and get them togeth—"

She was interrupted when Merissa burst into the room, smiling as wide as the Cheshire cat. She looked damn happy.

Then she raised her hand and riley saw why.

On her ring finger, sat a small silver heart, shimmering in the light.

****  
 _Kind of a cliffhanger, huh? Okay guys, a few things I wanted to say._

 _TheReddishOne commented on how I should start this chapter from the ending of the previous one. I know a lot of you want to see that, but my motive is to always make you guys a part of this story too, so you can enjoy reading it as much I enjoy writing it._

 _So that's why I always leave *kind of* cliffhangers at the last moment, and then write the next chapter from a different time period, so YOU guys can come up with an ending for that chapter which will satisfy YOU and YOU only. Like for example, in the last chapter, what happened? It's up to you. Did Lucas take her home or did they stay in the park?_

 _Or in the chapter before that. Their first kiss in the rain. What happened after that? You guys decide! :D_

 _I also noticed a lot of like the last lines of certain chapters. Like you guys loved the last line of the last chapter which went: Then, his lips were on hers and for a moment, she forgot the world. For me, I LOVED the last line about their kiss in the rain, which went something like: On this cold, rainy day… Riley had finally found home. :D_

 _And guys, what do you think will happen next? :D :D Comment Riley/ Topanga/ Auggie's reactions and what you think will happen next:D The best ones get a shoutout!_

 _Also, judging by my writing skills, how old do you guys think I am ;) ?_

 _Can't wait to see you guys again after the next chapter!_

 _Bye :)_


	21. The One-Up Game

**_Just to clarify, if you haven't watched Boy Meets World, Amy is Cory's mom and Alan is his dad._**

 ** _Shoutout to Belle Goode,_** ** _Prettypokie_** ** _,_** ** _.gallifrey_** ** _,_** ** _BarbyBBones_** ** _,_** ** _Jack Rusell_** ** _and_** ** _ausllyraura23_** ** _for reviewing and giving me your thoughts and perspectives on things. Thankyou soo much *hugs passed all around* Hopefully, the chapter answers your questions :)_**

 **The One-Up Game.**

 _"_ _I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare."  
― __Ned Vizzini_ _,_ _It's Kind of a Funny Story_

Amy cleared her throat, breaking the stunned silence. Cory appeared behind Merissa, a goofy, happy smile on his face.

"Well, this is certainly surprising." She said, raising her voice.

"I love her, mom." Said Cory.

"It's not love. It's lust." Riley heard her mutter. Cory didn't.

Riley felt… she didn't know yet. That's what worried her. She should have been sad, or angry, or _something._ But right now, she just felt numb.

Lucas glanced at her, worried. He didn't let go of her hand.

Riley herself was looking at Topanga, noticing how her smile instantly disappeared and her eyes went dark. She chewed on her lip.

"I'm proud, son." Said Alan. Everybody could see that he didn't mean it. Except Merissa and Cory of course.

Topanga took a shaky breath and pushed the hair out of her face. She tried to compose herself, and gave Cory a small smile. "Me too."

"Really?" Cory raised an eyebrow. She nodded.

In the near corner, Auggie was tugging on Josh's sleeve and whispering, "What's going on?"

"Your dad and Merissa are going to get married soon." Josh whispered back. Not exactly the best way to put it. Auggie, however, didn't say anything, which surprised Riley.

"Riley…?" Cory looked at her expectedly. Suddenly, she felt everyone's eyes burning through her.

She shook her head slowly, screwing her eyes shut. She didn't want to make anyone upset. Didn't want to erase the smile on Cory's face. But she couldn't help it.

Pushing past Merissa and Cory, she ran out.

Before she could make it to her bedroom, she heard Lucas say, "I'll take care of this." and then heard his footsteps approaching.

She sat on the bed with her head down and her arms wrapped around her.

Lucas entered and crouched on the ground, facing her.

"Are you angry?" he asked, taking her hand and tracing circles on her palm.

"I don't know." She said in a small voice.

"Sad?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't." She closed her eyes, trying not to let the tears fall down her face. She didn't want Lucas to see her cry anymore. Not here. Not now.

"It's okay, Riley. There has to be a storm before the rainbow, remember?" She wanted to ask him how this storm could possibly be over. But she didn't.

She took a deep breath. "I just want to be left alone for a little while. Please?"

Lucas nodded. "Okay." He got up and kissed her cheek. "I'm here if you want to talk. You know that, right?" Riley nodded.

Once he left, the tears she was trying so hard to control just came pouring down. Somebody knocked on the door and she tried to wipe her face.

Maya came and sat down next to her. "You can cry, you know. I'm not stopping you." When Riley didn't reply she said, "I know how it feels, Riles. When you lose a parent to someone else. But things will get better soon. Don't forget that."

Riley rested her head on Maya's shoulder. "He doesn't love her."

"Maybe he does."

"No. He doesn't. He could have chosen anyone. But her? She's a _stripper_ , for damn's sake! Not even his type."

"He obviously saw something in her, which is why—"

Riley shook her head. "No. He's just trying to make Mom jealous. That he can find someone better than her. They're playing a one-up game and it's ruining our lives." She choked on her words, fighting through the tears. "How can they not realize that?"

Maya put a hand on her back. "They will, soon."

"What if it's too late?"

And even Maya couldn't answer that question.

That night, Lucas and Josh stayed over in the other room, and Maya slept on the couch. Riley had offered her the bed, but Maya had declined.

Riley lay in bed, finally having figured out her feelings. It wasn't something she could control. But she was satisfied that she had at least figured them out.

She wasn't angry at her dad, she realized. She was angry at the world.

That ring to her, was like a promise. A promise that things would never get better. A promise to never dream of hope again.

Things had started looking up. Riley was finally happy. But then it all crashed down. Again.

Riley knew how selfish she was being. She had no right to be, just because her dad was marrying another woman, especially when some kids her age didn't even have parents at all.

But she had loved her parents so much. Her parents were the ones she looked up to. The ones she had drawn pictures of when she was six.

Now, ten years later, things would never be the same again.

For the first time in three months, that night was the one Riley gave in to the monsters.

 ** _Guys, see if you can guess the beginning of the next chapter ;) Best ones get shoutouts._**


	22. Some Unwrapping To Do

**_Just finished reading Looking For Alaska by John Green. Now I'm going to walk around confused for a week about what the hell all that meant. But it was still amazing by the way :') Anyone into John Green here?_**

 ** _DuskWolf713_** ** _: Merissa? Nah, I don't plan on making her a main character. But her… niece? *smirks* haha, thankyou :)_**

 ** _.gallifrey_** ** _: No more, darling ;) wait and see…_**

 ** _CrazyMeReally_** **** ** _: Uh Oh! Hmmm… maybe?_**

 ** _Miss. Mint chocolate chip_** ** _: Loved the way you put it._**

 ** _WindyRowboat_** ** _: boo to school xD baby farkle?! :') aw, that sounded so cute…_**

 ** _vivianafrancesca_** ** _: definitely not :( thanks :D_**

 ** _ausllyraura23_** ** _: girl meets hurricane was one of my favorite episodes! :3_**

 ** _Belle Goode_** **** ** _: Don't worry ;) he will. But what will he do..? Maybe his choices won't be the best ones._**

 **Some unwrapping to do.**

 _"_ _Oh, monsters are scared," said Lettie. "That's why they're monsters."  
― __Neil Gaiman_ _,_ _The Ocean at the End of the Lane_

She didn't plan on waking up the next morning so early. Especially with all the nightmares she had, Riley was prepared to sleep for all eternity.

But she couldn't stop Lucas and Maya's brutal shaking and constant threats to pour buckets of water on her face.

"Leave me alone." She mumbled, pulling the pillow on her face.

"Get up!" yelled Maya in her ear. Riley heard Auggie run into the room, and felt him climb on the bed. "Rilleyy." He said. "It's time to open our presents!"

Why was everybody acting like nothing had happened? "I'll be up in five." She said.

"Okay, guys. You heard her." Maya shooed them away. But before leaving she said, "If I don't see you at the table in ten, I swear Riley Mathews, I'm going to _drown_ you."

Once she left, Riley got up, rubbing her sore eyes. Her pillow was still stained with tears. She turned it around.

After taking a quick shower, she put on the first thing she found. She tried to numb out everything, especially last night.

But every time she closed her eyes, she remembered her nightmares, almost as if they were real and actually happening. She could never remember the whole thing. Just vague details of random parts.

 _It was dark. So dark._

 _Then the voices could be heard. And if you glanced from the corner of your eye, you could notice figures. Their mouths in ugly grimaces. Their eyes red._

 _Almost as red as her vision turned next. The color of blood. A single white rose lay in front of her. She tried to reach it, but she never could._

 _As she got closer and closer, the petals started falling off, one by one. Until there was nothing left._

 _The monsters said words only she could hear. Words that burned her from the inside. Words she would never repeat to anyone. Never tell anyone. Keep all her nightmares to herself._

 _And slowly die._

Josh was cutting up a waffle in half for Auggie at the table. Lucas, Maya and Topanga had pancakes on their own plates.

The sunlight blinded her. The dark circles under her mother's eyes wanted to make her cry again.

She was taking a bite out of the four stacked masterpiece on her plate, not saying a word.

Everybody except Topanga greeted her with unreturned smiles. She went to the fridge and took out the carton of chocolate milk she bought two days ago, pouring half a glass for herself.

Since Josh and Maya were done, they kept their plates in the sink and left.

As Riley was walking to the living room, she passed the table on the way and Lucas caught her arm.

"Sit." He said quietly. She did.

He put a plate of pancakes in front of her, complete with chocolate and berries.

She bit her lip, staring at him. He was serious. She slowly shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"You never are. But you need to eat." She shook her head again.

Topanga gave Lucas a look that said, _'I trust you. You can handle this.'_ and took Auggie's hand, leading him away to his room.

"But I wanna open presents!" he pouted.

"Later." Said Topanga.

Lucas turned back to Riley, who pushed the plate away. "I told you. I don't want to eat." She said, frowning. He was starting to piss her off.

"Starving yourself will not help. Riley, what happened yesterday—"

Just like that, she left the table.

She tried to block out everything. He ran up to her, and grabbed her arm.

"You can't ignore me forever." Lucas repeated softly.

She sighed. "I don't want to."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

Lucas nodded his head understandingly. It was one of those times when keeping everything to yourself was better somehow. Maybe letting go of all the held in frustration and stress would be better, but not for Riley. She didn't want to burden anyone.

Auggie ran out of his room, and stopped under the Christmas tree. Topanga called behind him.

"Let's open presents already."

Topanga sighed. "Okay. Call Maya and Josh."

Riley had received a set of nail polishes from Maya, a coupon for ice-cream from Josh (he hadn't really put any thought into presents. Not even for Maya. But she had kissed him anyways.), another card for her stack-of-cards from Auggie, an _I heart NYC_ shirt from her dad- he had left it before he went home- money from Amy and Allen, and an eye shadow palette from her mom.

Riley remembered how she had asked her mom if she could put on makeup when she was younger. But Topanga had declined, saying she could only do so when she was older.

Now when she finally was, it really didn't matter. Nor did she care.

Lucas looked up, just having unwrapped the gift she had given him. He smiled. "I love it," and tried on his new smart watch. Riley's mood was better.

Nobody was looking anyways, so he stole a kiss from her. "I'm sorry I didn't give you anything. I mean, I did get you something, but I'm waiting for the right moment."

Riley raised a brow. "Christmas isn't good enough?"

Lucas chuckled. "Nope. Something more along the lines of 'Our first date'"

She thanked everybody. They all were smiling, and even Topanga grinned when she saw what Riley had given her.

"You kept it all this time?!" Topanga asked. Riley nodded and hugged her. It was a picture she had drawn in pre-school, on mother's day. On that little piece of white paper, Riley had drawn Topanga. Well, not perfectly. It was a stick figure with wavy brown lines as hair and wide smile. The poor attempt at drawing the dress went unnoticed. Little red hearts filled the rest of the page. They were supposed to give it to their moms when they returned home, but Riley only showed it to her, and decided to keep it herself.

"Now, I'm giving it you." She smiled.

Topanga kissed her cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

On the couch, Josh had just unwrapped his present from Maya. It was a round bottled cologne shaped as a skull. "Perfume? Are you implying that I stink?"

Maya laughed, then nodded her head, scrunching up her nose. "You do a little."

Josh smirked. "Well then." And wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big kiss, and Topanga put her hand on Auggie's eyes, and Auggie shook it away, and everybody was happy, and Riley wondered what a wonderful moment this was for all of them, and how Cory wasn't here.


	23. Winter's Heart

**_Thank you to everybody who reviewed and said they liked this book. :D it made me really happy. Inspiration for this chapter came from Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars' Safe and Sound, which is a song from the Hunger Games Soundtrack (Mocking jay part 2 is out! I can't wait to watch it!)Watch the video before reading this chapter. Kind of describes the scene a little better._**

 **Winter's heart**

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_ _  
_ _When I said, "I'll never let you go"_ _  
_ _When all those shadows almost killed your light_ _  
_ _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_ _  
_ _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _-Taylor Swift, Safe and Sound._

Two days later, she got Josh to drive her to Lucas's house before his date with Maya. He had rolled his eyes before agreeing, saying she really needed to get her license.

"Do you like Merissa?" she had asked him in the car.

"That hoe?! No way, why?"

Riley shrugged. "Just asking. She _is_ going to be your sister in law, soon."

"We're not playing the family game." Frost collected on his windows, and Riley wiped the inside with her sleeve. She turned on the heater. It had started snowing. "Cuz I would win." He raised an eyebrow, choosing not to demonstrate his point. "Whatever, my brother will come to his senses sooner or later."

"You mean he'll choose my mom?"

Josh smiled. "He _has_ to."

"Why's that?" She held the papers close. Lucas had asked her to get the notes, which was why she was going in the first place.

"Riley, growing up, every dinner time, I used to hear stories about Topanga and Cory. From the first time they met to the time he proposed. Their lives are etched into my mind. And when you know that kind of information, all those little events really take part and make a bigger difference than we realize. Sooner or later, they're going to realize that. And if they don't well, Maya has a plan." Josh winked.

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said. What's Maya's plan?"

"Are you telling me I'm dumb? Nah, I'm not gonna tell you. I'll let Maya do that."

"Yup. You are. Kinda."

"No offense taken." He muttered.

She rang the doorbell and his uncle answered. "Hi, Riley." She smiled politely. "Lucas and Nikki are in the drawing room." _Nikki? Who's Nikki?_

Her question was answered when she walked in, finding Lucas laughing hysterically with a girl. Not just any girl, but one of those girls who could be on a magazine cover. Perfect body. Long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes.

Lucas's eyes lit up when he saw Riley. "Hey." He said, flashing her a smile. "Riley this is Nikki, my new neighbor." He turned to Nikki. "Nikki, this is Riley. My…"

"Friend." Riley finished for him. Nikki gave Riley a sweet smile. Riley scratched her arm nervously. Gosh, she was perfect in every way.

"Right." His smile wavered.

Nikki narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I can tell you guys are more than friends." When Lucas wasn't looking, she winked at her and laughed. "Anyways, I gotta go help my mom unpack. It was nice meeting you Lucas. You too, Riley."

Something about her was so sickly sweet. Once she left, Lucas asked, "Did you get the notes?"

"Mm Hmm." She replied, handing him a small stack of papers.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She mumbled, taking a seat on a red beanbag. He set the notes on the coffee table.

"I really needed them. I'm this close to failing—"

Riley rolled her eyes. "No, you're not. I'm in half of your classes, remember? You're good in studies. The notes were just an excuse to get me here. How stupid do you think I am?" She didn't seem angry, just sarcastic. Maybe a little curious.

Lucas smirked. "You figured out all that by yourself?"

"I can't take _all_ the credit. Maya helped."

He chuckled. "Well, _since_ you're here—"

" _Since_ I am…" she said, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm taking you out on our first date."

Riley shook her head. "Won't count unless you ask me."

It was Lucas's turn to roll his eyes. "Fine. Riley Mathews, will you go on a date with me?"

He crossed his arms, waiting for a reply. Riley pretended to think about it. "Yup."

Lucas smiled. "Finally." He said exasperatedly, helping her up from the beanbag.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"You'll see." He led her out into the hall. "Give me a minute; I think I forgot something upstairs." Riley leaned against a wall and waited as Lucas ran upstairs to his room, and came back a few minutes later with a jacket in his hand.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said, putting it on quickly.

He led her to his car, avoiding the path covered in a brilliant sheet of white.

"Where are we going? Just tell me already." She said as he buckled her up.

"Patience, love." Was all he said.

As they approached the highway, the wind howled, smacking white bits of snow all over the glass. In this new world of white, a new page turned for Riley. New hope. But she didn't want any of it. She was fine living without any sort of anticipation or ambition.

They surpassed traffic, and the city lights had slowly morphed into none at all, the only light coming from the headlights of Lucas's car and the faint glow of then sun.

She pulled her sweater sleeves over her fingers and adjusted her crochet beanie her mom had bought her last week. It was getting even colder.

Her hand found its way to his, and she entwined her fingers with his as if they were one. His hands were warm and so were his lips as he kissed the back of her hand.

They were driving through a path in the forest now. "Are you kidnapping me?" she asked suddenly.

"Maybe." Noticing her horrified expression, he chuckled. "No, Riley. Why would I?"

"Well, you're taking me in the middle of nowhere, so…"

He parked the car in a small clearing and asked her to come out. She shook her head. "What? We're trekking through a forest?!"

"Not trekking. Maybe taking a walk?"

Riley shook her head. "No."

"Come on, Riles. Don't be a spoilsport."

"Fine." She said, unbuckling her seatbelt. "But if a bear attacks you and chews your foot off, don't blame me."

"I think I can handle a bear." He opened the trunk of the car, taking out a picnic basket and a blanket.

"We'll see." she said, as they started to walk further into the group of trees. They towered tall above them, sticks of charcoal with barely a leaf on them. They were the type that belonged in books, in Christmas cards and paintings. Riley extended a hand and touched the bark of the closest one. It was cold and rough.

"Why would you plan a picnic in winter?" she asked Lucas, who was walking ahead. His footsteps lay imprinted in the snow.

"Summer picnics are so cliché, don't you think?"

"Right. And dying in the cold is not?"

Lucas waited for her to catch up. "I would die in the cold any day, if you were by my side." He took her hand in his.

"Nice pick up line. How many girls have fallen for it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Like, 18?" Riley gasped and hit his arm. They both laughed.

They came to another clearing, and Lucas set the blanket and the basket. Riley sat down first. When she looked around, it was so hard to believe that the same trees would soon be re-clothed in all their finery.

They were dead now. But they would live again. So opposite to humanity.

"They'll get together you know. Soon. It will take time, but they will." Lucas reassured her about Cory and Topanga. He poured hot-chocolate into a plastic cup from a flask and smiled, knowing how much she loved it.

"Josh said the same thing. But I'm not so sure."

"Oh, hush. Even if they don't realize it, Maya's plan—"

"Maya's plan. Everybody seems to know it except me."

He smirked. "Ask her, then."

A half hour later, Riley lay down on the blanket, having eaten _something_ , thanks to Lucas. Their topic of conversation had moved onto lighter things, and she kept it mostly about Lucas.

Riley loved the way he talked. Loved the way he smiled. It scared her sometimes, how she could put so much faith in one person. Trust him as much as she did.

He smiled as he brushed her hair out of his face, and slowly lowered his body towards her. "Riles?" he asked, his breath hot on her lips.

"Yeah?"

"I got you your Christmas present." He lowered his hand to his pocket. Suddenly his phone rang, and he got that out instead, frowning at the private number.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay. Pick it up." He got up and did. The lines on his face grew even harder, and by the time he switched his phone off, he was scowling.

"We have to go. Sorry. Something came up."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. I'll drop you home and then get on it."

Riley nodded, deciding it was probably not the best time to raise questions.


	24. Pretty Bad Liar

**_Guys, by 'last of Rucas fluff' I meant the little dates and such, like the parts where theyre happy and kissing and it's all romantic. Don't get me wrong. They're still together. But just well.. not very happy. Don't worry if this doesn't make sense, lol. Jusst read the chapter. You'll understand._**

 ** _.gallifrey_** ** _: AAAAAAAH. I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN. I saw it last night too! I almost cried too! Omg :'( But I was on team Peeta from the start. It was so sad to see it all end :( there were these stupid people sitting behind me who wouldn't shut up, so I ended up yelling 'QUIET!' and missing the part where they kiss like after Finnick dies. WHICH REMINDS ME. FINNICK DIED. AAAAHHHH. WHYYYYYY!_**

 ** _TheRedOne: I absolutely love answering your comments :D Um, I had no idea whatsoever when I started this book. I remember that night clearly, lol. I had seen too many Rucas videos and read too much Wattpad and couldn't sleep, so I imagined like, ugh. It sounds stupid. I'll pm you the details, if you want. Anyways, no. I just came up with the ending. And I'm pretty sure none of you are going to be happy with it. But that's what I wanna write. I wanna do justice to this story and the characters. When I started, I had no idea this fanfic would be so popular. I was estimating around 20 chapters max. but now it's up to approx. 35-40. As far as each chapter goes, nope. I make up the plot as I go. But the main thing is in my head, and I work on it piece by piece._**

 ** _: haha xD I have an annoying brother too. He's only ten years old though. Um, I don't have a problem with Lucaya, I just like Maya and Josh together :) if you don't mind me asking, how old is he?_**

 **Pretty Bad Liar.**

 _"_ _The more you leave out, the more you highlight what you leave in."  
― __Henry Green_

Lucas parked in front of Riley's building.

"Don't do anything rash, okay?" she said to him softly.

The whole car ride, Lucas had been an amalgamation of tensed and angry, his hands clenched into fists and his face hardened.

When he didn't say anything, Riley leaned forward and kissed him. She needed to show him that she trusted him. He kissed back, but didn't wrap his arms his arms around her or hold her hand like he usually did.

" _Okay_?" she asked again.

Lucas nodded, not even beginning to comprehend what she had to say. Neither did he care, at the moment.

Riley got out of the car and stood on the sideway, watching him drive away.

Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

"He's not answering!" she yelled, tempted to throw the phone at the wall.

"Maybe he didn't hear it." Farkle answered. Compared to Riley, he stayed calm even after Riley told him everything, sitting on the sofa like he didn't have a care in the world. "I suggest you try again in an hour."

"An hour?!" She glared at him. "It's already six!"

"Relax." He told her for the tenth time. "You want some of my coffee?"

She scrunched her nose. "That stuff tastes disgusting."

He pretended to be hurt. "What?! Coffee is the very reason for human existence."

She rolled her eyes. He turned another page of the book he was reading. _The Law of Physics_ was his idea of a good time.

"I'm going down there."

He crossed his arms. "And where is that, exactly?"

"I don't know. Let's try his house first. Maybe his uncle—"

"I doubt his uncle knows anything. And Riley, your mom is not going to let you go."

"She doesn't have to know." At the mention of Topanga, Riley heard the door unlock.

Topanga came in, her hair a mess and dark circles under her eyes. She managed a small smile when she saw Riley. Other than that, she didn't do or say anything, just kept her bag on the sofa and went to the kitchen for a drink. Farkle gave Riley a look which said _Go talk to her._

"What's wrong, Mom?" asked Riley, walking into the kitchen behind her. Topanga was pouring herself a glass of wine. That's how Riley knew something was terribly wrong. Her mother almost never drank.

Topanga sat down. "You're getting a new mother by the end of June."

"What?" Riley sat down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Cory called today. Said Merissa and him were going to take things slow. They're getting married in June."

"Isn't that _good_ news?" said Farkle, walking up from behind them.

Topanga shook her head. "Doesn't change the fact that they're getting married." Her voice was shaking. "I have to get used to things changing."

As much as Riley would have liked to blame her father, she couldn't. It wasn't only his fault. He wasn't the only one adding fuel to the fire. Topanga had started this game first, saying she wanted a divorce.

But sometimes, when people are angry, they say or do things they don't mean.

He was in his room. The blanket still covered him, like he had just woken up. But it was the middle of the day, and he had a bowl of cereal in one hand and the TV remote in the other.

His face lit up when he saw her.

"Riley," he smiled. "I didn't know you were coming."

"You would, if you had picked up your phone." She wasn't really angry. It was just a statement.

"Oh. It ran out of battery yesterday." His words were sincere, and Riley trusted him.

As she came and sat down beside his bed, he pulled the covers up higher, as if he was trying to hide something. She didn't question him about him. "So," she asked. "How are you?" She noticed his hair covered his forehead, which it usually didn't.

"Me?" he raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine."

He tilted his body as he kept the remote on the bedside table, and Riley saw a hint of a bruise on the right side of his forehead.

She leaned in a little, and used her index finger to tilt his head again, getting a closer look at his face. Biting her lip, she was about to push the hair away from his forehead when he yanked his head back.

She sighed. "What happened yesterday?"

"Huh? Nothing. Why?"

"You're a pretty bad liar." She stated. "So what happened?"

"What makes you say something happened?"

She was starting to get angry . "Why won't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

She frowned. "Lucas. I'm not asking again."

"Riley. Trust me; you don't want to get involved." He leaned a little closer. Riley placed her hand on his cheek.

Her eyebrows raised in concern. "You have a fever."

"I know. I should be sleeping."

"Do you want me to leave?"

He tugged on her hand. "No."

"I should go."

"No." he said determinately. He pulled on her arm, so she lay in the same position he was. Her hand found its way to his chest, and he flinched almost instantly.

"Ow." He said. She took it back. He was hurt there too. Why wouldn't he just come clean about it?

"I'm going to leave."

"Riley, please don't"

She yanked her hand back, and straightened up. She left without another work.


	25. Quarter Quell : Vacation

**_So originally, i was going to post this as two (or three) chapters, but since it's the 25th chapter (I'VE DECIDED TO CALL IT THE QUARTER QUELL - in honor of the H.G series) here's a REALLLYYY long one. But be warned. It's boring. Like a hella boring. Lol, enjoy xD_**

 ** _I love when you guys ask me questions. Makes me feel so smart xD_**

 ** _Guest: It's one of their last few moments because something BIG is coming. And nobody will be the same after this. Like ever. As I mentioned in the Christmas chapter, Maya DID try to tell Riley her plan, but Merissa interrupted them, remember? Um, Maybe she decided to keep it a secret after that?_**

 ** _WindyRowboat_** ** _: Some things are better kept as a secret ;)_**

 ** _DuskWolf713_** **** ** _: they wont :) Riley's good at pretending, remember?_**

 **Vacation.**

 _"_ _Life is so short. The only person you hurt when you stay angry or hold grudges is you. Forgive everyone, including yourself."  
― __Tom Giaquinto_

The next five weeks to come, Riley's life was a dull mix of homework, too-cold-to-go-out-in weather, and more sadness than ever.

It wasn't the type of sadness where she could sit and cry for hours. This was more like a hollow shell inside her body. She chose to ignore everything around her, getting pissed or angry at the slightest things.

Lucas hadn't told her anything about that day, and that was the most depressing thing of all. Others included her mother drinking every night, her best friend's trip to New York ending sooner than planned, and her father getting married to the woman she hated most in this world.

Why was her life such a mess?

So when February came, the coldest month of the year, it was just her natural instinct to take a half-a-mile walk (note the sarcasm) to the coffee shop to meet Farkle and Lucas.

"I hate coffee, anyways." She muttered as she put her bag down and sat on a large white chair.

"So I've heard." Said Farkle. He ordered one cup of coffee and another of hot chocolate for her.

"Hey guys." Said Lucas's voice from behind them. As he approached them, Riley noticed that Nikki was with him too. While he was out of earshot, she asked Farkle, "Did you invite her?" Farkle shook his head.

"Nikki was free, so I asked her to come along too." Guess that answered her question. As they took their seats, Lucas asked her, "How are you, Riles?"

"Oh you know, just fudging great. After this, I'm riding the rainbow on my pony that can poop skittles. Wanna join me?" she snapped.

"Who got you panties in a twist?" he retorted. Then he muttered, "Not that I wouldn't love doing that—"

She glared at him. Farkle whispered to Nikki, "Don't mind her. She's just having a crappy day."

That was the first time Lucas brought Nikki with him. It didn't stop after that.

During the next two months, all the days blurred together. March and May passed in the blink of eye, and soon it was time for finals.

"Pass the popcorn." Mumbled Lucas, already having taken a huge bite of his donut. They were studying for finals, but Lucas was eating more than actually revising his notes.

"Why do boys do that?" Riley scrunched her nose.

"Do what?"

"Eat and speak at the same time." He chugged some juice and a fistful of popcorn.

"We're good at multitasking." He chuckled. He still hadn't told her anything about that cold day in December, and that just caused a rift in between them. That little gap further widened when Riley saw how close Lucas was getting to Nikki. No matter how much she tried to ignore the facts, her mind still told her she wasn't good enough. She would never be.

So she played along, pretending everything was fine. She still hung out with Lucas, although not as frequently. She was getting good at taking care of Auggie; since Topanga was rarely home these days.

The doorbell rang, and Lucas answered it. It was Nikki.

She smiled. "I think I left my phone here." She went to the living room, and saw Riley. "Oh, hey Riley!" If it was possible, her smile got even bigger.

"Hey, Nikki." Said Riley monotonously. "Ready for finals?"

"Meh. Somewhat. What about you?"

"Same here. 50/50"

Nikki got her phone and left. Riley tapped her pencil nervously on a page of her book. They were sitting on beanbags and balancing their books on their laps.

"I know that look." Said Lucas, sitting down next to her.

She sighed, but didn't say anything. "Riley." He whispered, kissing her hand.

"Don't ask me what's wrong. Because you already know." She said in a small voice.

"She's just a friend." He narrowed his eyes. "Are you jealous?"

She wasn't even going to try and deny it. "Of course I'm jealous, stupid! She spends all her time over here, with you. I can see the chemistry you two have. Gosh, just date her already—"

"Riley." He said in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Hmm?" She looked into his stormy gray eyes.

"Shut up." Was all he said. Not harshly. Not sarcastically either. Just _shut up._ "Why would I want to date her when I've already got the most beautiful, perfect girl in front of me?"

"You know that's not true."

"Ahaan." He nodded. "It is. You don't have to be pretty, Riley. You're nowhere near to perfect. But you're _perfect for me_. Understand?"

She didn't. "I'm not."

Lucas rolled his eyes and leaned in. "Come here." He said, before pulling her to him and kissing her.

He smiled into the kiss, and it was a long time before he let her go.

When he did, she laid her head on his shoulder. "Farkle and I are going to Texas after finals, for a week or two. I was going to invite Maya too. You in?"

She smiled for the first time in a long while. "Yeah. I'm down for it."

"I need a break." Said Topanga exhaustedly. "I'm deciding to take Auggie to California for the week. Katy's coming with us too. How long will you be in Texas?"

"Two weeks." Said Riley. "Are you sure, though? I mean, I wouldn't mind staying at home—"

"No." said Topanga. "You deserve it." She was referring to her marks. The report cards had been handed out two days ago, and Riley and her mom were both satisfied with her B+ average. The lowest she had got was a C in physics, which was still better than last year.

"Do you need a drive to the airport?" she asked.

"Nope. Lucas is going to drive us."

The next day, She was packing the last of her two small bags when the doorbell rang. It was Maya. After the usual exchange of hugs and greetings, Maya declared how happy she was to finally visit Texas. Katy was happy too, since she was getting a break from work and everything else, and got to spend a week in California.

Later that day, Lucas came to pick the girls up. "When's your flight?" Maya asked her mom.

"A couple of hours after yours."

Topanga kissed Riley on the cheek. "Have fun, honey. I'll miss you." And wrapped her in a tight hug. "Me too!" said Auggie from behind her. Riley hugged him next.

"Aw, you too, guys." She faced Auggie. "Take care of mom for me, okay?" he nodded and she ruffled his hair.

Farkle and Lucas exchanged seats in the plane so Lucas could sit next to Riley.

During lift-off, Farkle almost ended up crying, which made Maya laugh.

"Maya, don't be rude." Said Riley. She knew how it felt. She took a deep breath and a gasp left her mouth as the plane shuddered. Her hand automatically reached for Lucas's. He smiled.

"It's going to be okay." He said. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Lucas woke her up some time later.

"Riley," he whispered. "You want something to eat?"

She rubbed her eyes, shaking her head. "Are you sure?" he said, handing her a chocolate muffin.

"Maybe a muffin." She mumbled, taking a bite, letting the chocolate- chips melt in her mouth. "I love chocolate."

He chuckled. "I know."

Once the plane landed, they took a taxi from the airport to Lucas's house. The countryside was beautiful, like a large carpet of the brightest shade of green, with the occasional brown dotting. They saw a couple of cows, and lots of horses. Even a crystal- blue lake, which looked like it had just appeared out of a book.

It was late afternoon by the time they reached.

"Lucas!" came an all- too- familiar voice from the backyard. It was Zay, followed by Pappy Joe. Zay hadn't changed, except maybe grown a few inches. He slapped Lucas on the back.

"My, my. You guys have changed!" He hugged Maya and Riley. "You haven't either." Said Maya.

"Farkle, my man! How's New York treating ya?" He slapped him on the back too, and Farkle winced.

"Just fine." He muttered.

Pappy Joe laughed. "Leave the kid alone, Zay." He put his arm on Lucas's shoulder, exchanging words that Riley couldn't make out. Maybe Texas slang or something.

"Come in now," he said to all of them. "Zay will show you to your rooms."

Zay led them up the creaky stairs. "Only two spare. You guys will have to share." He smiled to himself, muttering, "Hey, that rhymed."

"I call dibs to sleep with Riley!" announced Lucas.

Zay smirked, whisper-asking Farkle if they had got together. Farkle nodded.

Maya rolled her eyes. "I don't need to call dibs on my best friend. Riley and I are going to be roommates." She smiled victoriously.

Lucas frowned. "I guess we should let Riley decide." He narrowed his eyes at Maya.

"Fine." Said Maya, crossing her arms.

"Riley!" they both yelled like she was a mile away.

"Yes?" she looked up, linking her arms with Farkle. "I choose Farkle." He laughed.

"No fair." Maya scowled. She turned and faced Lucas. "Flip a coin?"

Instead of answering, he took out a quarter. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads." She said.

With one quick motion, he flipped it up in the air, and landed on the back of his hand.

He grinned triumphantly. Maya's scowl deepened.

Lucas faced Riley and walked closer to her. "Guess I get to spend the night with you."

He showed her the quarter. It was tails.

Guess he won.


	26. Stop

**_Hey you guys, it's 24_** ** _th_** ** _November, right? PEYTON MEYER'S BIRTHDAY. :D :P Happy 17_** ** _th_** ** _, Peyton!_**

 ** _So you guys were confused about the no fluff thing? Well, I'm SO SORRY I SAID THAT. I honestly meant it at the time, but then I actually thought about the plot, and realized how boring the story would be without Rucas.. so there ya go. Crappy explanation. But still an explanation. Not for long though :(_**

 ** _CrazyMeReally_** ** _: HAHA XD that swag though…_**

 ** _ausllyraura23_** ** _: lol, read the explanation above. Btw, you're from India right? Which part are you from?_**

 ** _DuskWolf713_** ** _: happy to explain :) Riley said she would sleep with Farkle because she thought it was both cute and stupid how they were both arguing over her. Maya and Lucas thought it wasn't fair, so they flipped a coin. Maya was heads. Lucas was tails. Whoever wins gets to room with her. Lucas won :D_**

 ** _nona-lovato_** ** _: By your name, I'm guessing you're a demi fan? WOW. I AM TOO. And is that Joe Jonas on your pro pic? *_* :D_**

 ** _Belle Goode_** ** _: yay, the flip and coin game :) xD_**

 **Stop.**

 _"_ _Sam: "You—you greatly overestimate my self-control."  
Grace: "I'm not looking for self-control."  
― __Maggie Stiefvater_ _,_ _Shiver_

Riley yawned, waking up to the sun. A heavy arm was secured around her, keeping her in place. _Waking up the arms of the person you love is the best feeling ever._

But as much as she liked his warm embrace, she decided it was time to get up. At first, she tried shuffling and wriggling her way out, but Lucas only shifted slightly, and the grip around her waist got even tighter.

"Time to get up." She whispered. He groaned, and his voice made her go weak at the knees.

She didn't struggle anymore, but instead turned on her side and her gaze lingered on his face. She didn't know how a person could be so beautiful. So beautiful, and love someone like _her_.

Her finger grazed his soft, full lips. His eyes still closed, he whispered, "Like what you see?" His voice was thick and husky. God, how could he be so _sexy_ , especially in the morning?

"Meh. I've seen better." Came her reply. Now, his eyes opened. He let go of her and she ducked under the covers. He chuckled before pulling them away.

"Oh you're going to get it now."

He tried pulling the covers away, and succeeded for a moment, before Riley tried to snatch it back. He balled up the blanket and moved it away from her grasp.

She finally got a hold of it, but to her dismay, he rolled them both out of the bed and a heap on the floor. "You're so annoying." She said. His weight was on top of her and she was almost suffocating. If she was close enough, she would have grabbed the sterling while curtains flowing down like water, and prayed they were strong enough to hold her weight as she hauled herself up. But she wasn't.

He grinned mischievously and placed both his arms on either side, kissing her jaw.

"Get off me." she snapped.

"Make me." he smirked.

She thrashed around, but he only held her closer. Finally, he kissed her.

Their mouths were pressed together and her heart was racing. Beating even louder than before. She stopped lashing around. Stayed still and tried to enjoy it while it lasted.

 _Don't do it._ The voice in her mind told her. _You'll never be good enough. Ever. Stop before it's too late._

She listened to the voice this time. This perfect guy in front of me. He deserved way better.

She finally composed herself. "We should stop." She whispered. His eyes were still closed.

"Why's that?"

"Stop." She repeated, a tear running down her face. He looked at her with a confused expression before he slowly lifted himself off of her.

"Riley, what's going on?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm sorry." She didn't wait for his reply before rushing downstairs.

Farkle and Zay were at the table, both munching on toast for breakfast.

"Hey, Riley." Said Zay as she entered. She waved back. She could do this. Hide her emotions. She had done it countless times before. Now was no different.

"Where's Pappy Joe?" Surely he couldn't be sleeping. For a countryside resident, he was supposed to be up by now.

Zay shrugged. "Making bets for the bulls." He passed her the toast, along with jam and butter.

Farkle had dark circles under his eyes. "Farkle, didn't sleep last night?"

Farkle shook his head. " _Try_ sleeping in the same room as Maya. Her snores kept me up all night."

Lucas came in and took a seat next to Riley. His face was hard and showed no signs of emotions. He did, however, grab her hand firmly under the table.

She tried to yank it away but he kept a strong grip. She bit her lip, trying to beg him with her eyes to let go, but he did little as acknowledge her.

Why was she here anyways? She didn't even want to eat. But she couldn't back off now, and if she refuses to eat, Lucas would get even angrier and force-feed her.

So she smeared some jam on her bread – with was really hard to do with one hand- and took a couple of bites.

"I'm done." She said to Lucas, indicating that he should let go of her hand.

He didn't. "That's not enough."

"Yes it is." She tried squirming her hand away. That didn't go well. His grip tightened further, and Riley was afraid he would leave marks.

She sighed and finished her piece of toast.

Lucas's eyes softened and he finally let go of her hand.

She immediately got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Farkle.

She shrugged. "Do my hair or something." What she actually did was go to the bathroom which was linked to her room, shut the door and purge.

 _ **For those of you who don't know the meaning of purge (I'm not calling you stupid in any way) , in the context, it means puke.**_


	27. Shards

**_I update almost every single day :) *wipes tear* so proud… do you guys know that my favorite fan fiction of all time is one that hasn't been updated for like, 4 years? I know that it's a long time, and the author will never finish it.. but still. The plot was so good that the ending didn't matter. I got to come up with my own :)_**

 ** _Well, right now. I'm going to do something I have NEVER done before. . And then post this chapter. The quote is from a song I recently heard and I am JUST SO IN LOVE WITH IT *_* Happy reading :P_**

 ** _DuskWolf713_** ** _: muahahahaha ;)_**

 ** _nona-lovato_** ** _: TWINSIES. OMGG. I like joe too! :D I love 'see no more' and 'just in love'_**

 ** _Belle Goode_** ** _: haha, you sound so cute :')_**

 ** _ausllyraura23_** ** _: well, Ima google that place… or just ask my friend about it. She's from India too :D_**

 **Shards** ** _._**

 _I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind _

_I'll use you as a focal point_

 _So I don't lose sight of what I want_

 _And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge.  
Of how much to give in, how much to take._

 _I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind _

\- **_Amber Run, I found._**

Two fingers reached down Riley's throat before she could contemplate what she was doing for a second time. Her stomach contracted heavily and out came everything she ate for breakfast a few moments before. Which was nothing much, so it made her stomach hurt even more.

She heaved again, groaning. Her cheeks were wet with tears. She sank to her knees and retched until only clear liquid came up. Her stomach dry-heaved. Her throat was sore and burning as she wiped her mouth, only to heave again. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

There was a knock on the door and it almost made her blood run cold. Her breathing stopped as she tried to think of what would happen if anyone saw her like this.

She tried to get up, but her legs went numb.

There was another knock, and when she didn't reply, Lucas unbolted the door and opened it.

He was quiet for a really long time. Which scared her. Underneath his stony expression, Riley could see how his eyes churned with anger. The storm raging inside them.

He didn't move.

"Does this have anything to do with Nikki?" he finally asked in a quiet voice.

She tried again to haul herself up. Right now, she needed his embrace, his gesture which told her everything would be alright. But she had brought this upon herself. She was the one who let go, even though he had tried so hard to hold on.

"No." she croaked, slowly getting up. It sounded almost unbelievable, even to her ears.

His hands clenched and his jaw hardened. He slowly made his way out. Riley followed.

"I- I'm—"

He took a deep breath and faced her, trying really hard to compose himself. "Why do you always do this?! I get that you're going through a hard time right now, but really?! This self-destructive behavior has got to stop!"

His lethal stare pierced into her eyes, and she wanted to hide. But the urge to defend herself rose higher. "You don't know what it's like to go through something like that! Don't give me sh** about how you do, because no one does!" she lashed out on him. Angry tears fell down her cheeks.

His eyes were cold and hard. He crossed his arms. "If this is about Nikki—"

"Gosh, it's not about Nikki. She's only a part—" She stopped herself and sighed. Might as well come clean. "Look, you can't deny the truth. Nikki is prettier and nicer and fun to be around with. If I were you—"

"You're not me!" he yelled. "Why would I choose her when I've got you?! You're too insecure for your own good, Riley. All these things that you're making your body go through is not fair! Not fair to yourself, or anyone else!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. The way he said it made her seem like the bad person. But then again, someone had to take the blame. "Right." She said, in a small voice. "Maybe if you spent a little more time with me, you would know what I'm going through."

"Riley, it's not—" The sudden ringing of his phone distracted both of them. He took the device out of his pocket, and for a moment his expression wavered.

Riley knew who it was. She didn't need to ask him. "Have fun talking to her." She retorted. Even though he switched off his phone, she turned her back to him. Deciding it was best not to argue anymore, Riley left the room, trying to cool down her anger.

Downstairs, Zay had switched on the TV and was watching the latest news. "Uh oh." He said. "A storm's supposed to be rolling in later this week."

"Seriously?" Maya walked into the room, just having finished breakfast. She looked outside the window. "It's like a 100 degrees right now."

"Weather patterns often shift unusually. Maybe because of unexpected winds from the East or further South from Mexico."

"But it's _summer_."

"Right. So how do would you explain the hurricane that hit Mexico a week ago?"

Maya shrugged. "I won't. Neither would I care about _wind patterns_."

"Well, you should." Said Zay. "This storm's going to be a big one."

"I'm going to go do some more research." Said Farkle, clapping his hands. Outside in the hall, he bumped into Lucas.

"Going somewhere?" asked Farkle, noticing his heavy boots.

"Just taking a walk to clear my head." He unbolted the front door, and stepped out. Riley's heart was still heavy.

"Something bugging ya?" asked Maya, sitting down next to her.

"Nope." She said with a fake smile.

"Are you sure? Did something happen last night?" She gasped. "Was little Lucas not big enough—" Riley stared daggers at her.

"Nothing happened last night." Maya smiled and winked at her. Riley rolled her eyes.

She spent the rest of the day in bed, feeling horrible for the way she had yelled at Lucas. Her mind would cloud with anger every time thought about it. Not anger directed towards Lucas, but at herself. She felt miserable.

At four o'clock she went downstairs. Pappy Joe was back, and by the look on his face, Riley was guessing he had won a bag full of gold coins today. Farkle told her Zay and Maya had gone to see one of the horse races, and Farkle himself was busy on his laptop.

So having nothing to do, she took out a book she had bought from home and started reading. But the sentenced all blurred together in a mess of words because she couldn't concentrate.

An hour later, Lucas returned. She took a deep breath. As much as she dreaded facing him, she had to do this.

So she waited at the foot of the stairs for him, but as he walked past, he didn't even seem to acknowledge her. His face was still emotionless, but a hundred things were running through his mind.

That hurt. Did he do it on purpose, or did he really not see her?

Nevertheless, she followed him upstairs, soundlessly, so he didn't even know she was behind her. Something was definitely on his mind.

She saw him enter the bedroom and take a shaky breath. He clenched and unclenched his hands, muttering words incoherent words to himself that she could not make out.

He frowned, and his eyes went dark for a moment.

"Why do I always mess things up?!" he suddenly yelled into the large mirror in front of him.

In his moment of anger, he pulled his arm back and brought down a closed fist upon the mirror, smashing it to a thousand glittering pieces.

Riley was taken back. But she still stood in the doorway, waiting.

After that sharp, piercing sound of broken glass, Riley could hear nothing but Lucas's labored breaths as he tried to calm himself.

With shaking hands, he picked up a fairly large piece of glass. His eyes caught Riley's reflection in it.

 _A poignant, acute, attack of the tender places...  
raping the sole one pointless shard, to its pinnacle  
leaving me restless and reeling  
from the pain, the sting,  
the feelings, all mutual  
only yours for me are waning,  
and mine for you, all bleeding, raw and torn.  
_

 _ **Muahaha, spoiler. Credit goes to Go_Know_Thyself for the little quote at the end. :D**_

 _ **Also, does anyone hear watch Reign? I just started that show. AND does anyone here watch reign? OMG. IT IS SOOOOO GOOOD :D**_


	28. Rising Light

**Is it too late now to sorry? Cuz I'm missing more than just your body… nan na nan nana naaa .. lol, I can't sing. But this song describes a player in my views. I love it so much :) So Nona just reminded me of the New Year's GMW episode. AND. I. HAVE. NEVER. BEEN. THIS. EXCITED. The little summary says that Farkle will give Riley time until midnight to tell Lucas about her feelings for him :D :D**

 **The quote at the start of the chapter is really nice :D I've been itching to use it since the start of this book. I love how he describes the two people In love as one person, instead of two.**

 **:** **haha, yes! :) Lol, you want Riley to get trapped in the storm?! I can tell you that's not going to happen ;) but something similar.**

 **nona-lovato** **: I was going to say cake by the ocean before I forgot the title :3 YESSS. OMG I HAD TO TALK TO YOU PEOPLE ABOUT IT. Wait let me put it in the beginning of this chapter.**

 **DuskWolf713** **: so I went school today and everyone just spoiled it for me .-. I screamed so loud that I got in trouble with the teacher .-.**

 **Belle Goode** **: Can't wait to see what you think of this one !**

 **ausllyraura23** **: Next chapter, lovely girl :D I'm talking about a Victorious fan fiction. Back in the days when I used to love Tori and Beck. OH. I LOVE MARY AND FRANCIS. :D :D :D my friend is from India… I don't know which place though :(**

 ** _Rising Light._**

 _"_ _But hurry, let's entwine ourselves as one, our mouth broken, our soul bitten by love, so time discovers us safely destroyed."  
― __Federico García Lorca_

"I just came to say that I'm sorry." Said Riley in a small voice. She bit her lip nervously.

He stared at her for the longest time. He didn't seem to feel any pain from the wounds on his hands. Riley did, although not physically. When he didn't say anything, she slowly walked up to the bathroom and opened the top cabinet, the one where she saw the little first aid kit. Taking it out, she walked back to him.

He was on his knees, shards of crystal showers around him. She slowly kneeled down beside him, careful to avoid the jagged edges of the fragments.

He kept still as she cleaned his wounds and bandaged him up. Then, he shut his eyes and his hands tightened around her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his body trembling. He kept muttering words that she did not understand, but his apology stood out to her. His grip was tighter. So firm that she couldn't have pulled away, even if she wanted to. Which she didn't.

The blood stained the bandages now. There was so much. She slowly unwrapped his fingers from hers, so they weren't clenching as hard now, which would eventually slow down the blood. She didn't let go, though. She was holding onto him just as tightly, not wanting anything in return.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck. He was vulnerable in front of her for the second time now. It didn't make him sound like a coward. If anything, it brought her closer to him. Made her want him more.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for him to calm down. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, and the sparks he left on her skin.

She let go of his hands, and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him and rubbing slow circles on his back.

He didn't move, keeping his arms on his side for a long time. That unsettled her a little, but she continued, pressing her palm to his cheek and kissing his nose.

 _Stop. You'll never be good enough. You know that, right?_ She fought against herself, trying to block out the voice. It was hard, but she succeeded.

She brought her lips to his warm and smooth ones. They were salty with tears, but perfect nonetheless. That's when he reacted, moving his arms towards the small of her back and pressing her closer to his body. Like he needed her. Just like she needed him.

When they broke apart for air, he rested his forehead on hers, letting a small smile play on his lips. There was still a fragment of sadness in his eyes, but he tried his best not to show it.

The smirk that replaced the innocent smile later on told her what was coming next. In one quick motion, he had her pinned on the bed. How? Even she didn't know.

Her mind wasn't functioning properly and her vision was blurry.

When she looked up at him, the swirls of emotion she saw in his eyes made her gasp. Lust and desire replaced the sadness and hurt, and before she could ponder upon it, he yanked her to him and pressed his mouth to hers in a hungry kiss.

He made her tilt her head, deepening the kiss even further.

 _Don't do it._ Whispered the voice.

She found herself behaving. She sat up instantly, running a hand through her hair. Lucas looked confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" he said in a quiet voice. His eyes still held traces of desire.

She shook her head, biting down hard on her lip.

She wasn't going to give in anymore. Not here. Not now. Not when Lucas's hands were warm in hers, and her lips still tingled from his kiss.

She reached up and kissed him. Hard.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, his hot breath lingering on her lips. He tasted like mint. She craved his touch more than she would have liked to admit.

"Yes." Came her reply. He didn't need to be told twice as he lay her down again. He kissed her cheek, her jawline and then her neck. Her hands traced the grooves on his back, every bend and curve, until he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

 _She loved him._ She decided. She had always loved him. Nothing would ever change that.

That night she slept safely in his arms. Through the covers in between them, she could still feel his warmth. Still hear his heartbeat.

She traced his soft, full lips, his rhythmic breaths calming her. His bone structure was perfectly symmetrical. High cheekbones and an angular jaw. His lashes were long and dark, while his brows arched strong above them. If Riley closed her eyes, she could imagine the softness in his eyes and the gentleness in his smile.

She scooted closer to him. In a few moments, sleep over took her.

This was home. Forever and always. This was home.


	29. How Could You?

**_Just watched Girl meets secret of life :D Never knew how hot Lucas looked when he's wet ;) I bet you guys will never guess what happens in this chapter and the next. Reviews welcome! What do you guys say? Can we hit 230 by tomorrow?_**

 ** _Basketballforlife23_** ** _: A very Happy Birthday :D_**

 ** _ausllyraura23_** ** _: Twinsies xD Were you referring to Ally and Keira?_**

 _ **DuskWolf713 : yes but usually, I spoil things for them, so this time, I guess they got their revenge xD**_

 ** _Thankyou to those who read and reviewed :D Now, on with the chapter !_**

 **How Could you?**

 _"_ _Some old wounds never truly heal, and bleed again at the slightest word."  
― __George R.R. Martin_ _,_ _A Game of Thrones_

The next morning, when Riley woke up, Lucas wasn't there anymore. Scared and nervous, she got up, her mind jumping to conclusions.

 _Where is he?_

 _Was I not good enough?_

 _Is he in trouble?_

She was still wrapped in sheets, last night's clothes strewn all over the room. She contemplated getting up to look for him, right before the bathroom door opened and he stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist and the rest of his body dripping wet.

He came and sat beside her on the bed.

"Seriously?" she said, with a slight raise of her eyebrows. "You're going to wet the bed."

Lucas chuckled and winked suggestively. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, though. Put some clothes on."

He pouted. "Don't you like me better this way?" He wrapped his arms around her, and even through the sheets in between them, Riley could feel the hard contour of his chest.

"Ugh. You're so annoying."

Lucas smirked. "That's not what you were saying last night." Her cheeks flushed.

Lucas finally got up, getting his clothes from the cupboard. Riley looked away as he changed.

"I don't mind you looking." He said, coming towards her and pecking her lips.

"I do." She muttered.

"Right. I'm going down." He paused. "Take a shower and come down for breakfast, okay?"

She nodded. His gaze was transfixed on her eyes. "Come down, _okay_?"

"Okay. Sheesh."

He kissed her again, and left, closing the door behind him.

Riley sighed and got up, choosing the clothes she was going to wear. While they had the comfort of ACs in the house, the weather was still too hot outside.

So she chose a button down shirt and skinny jeans, deciding it was best to stay inside during the day.

She took a quick shower and changed, ran a comb through her tangled hair and then went down for breakfast.

As usual, everyone was there. Even Maya, who had woken up early.

This time, she actually ate. But it wasn't for herself. It was for Lucas and Maya and for the sake of not causing another scene.

After the first few bites, her stomach began to grumble in protest, and there was an uneasy feeling in her body. She tried; she really did, to ignore it. But the only thing that stopped her from going to the bathroom was Lucas's hand, wrapped tightly around her own.

Farkle noticed something was wrong –Riley could see it in his eyes- but said nothing about it.

In the afternoon, Zay and Lucas decided to go horse-riding.

"I wanna come too!" exclaimed Riley. "Remember? You told me you would teach me how to ride a horse."

Lucas ruffled her hair. "It's too hot for you today and you're not used to the weather. Maybe some other time. We've still got more than ten days left."

Zay agreed. Riley protested some more. "Look, Riley. I'm not saying this twice. I don't want to be the voice of reason or anything, but I've seen people get really sick, even die, just because of the sun scorching down upon them." said Zay. Lucas took his phone out of his pocket and put it on the table.

"I'm not as fragile as you guys think I am." That caused Lucas to cross his arms and raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" He wasn't going to elaborate his point.

"Not taking your mobile, man?" Zay asked Lucas. "Glad you learnt your lesson the last time."

Lucas chuckled. "Did you find it yet? How long has it been since I lost it?"

"No, I didn't. Almost a year, perhaps."

Riley glanced at Lucas, silently understanding. He had lost his phone last year while horse-riding. So this time, he didn't want to take it for the fear of losing it again.

Once they left, Riley joined Maya and Farkle in the living room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" They didn't know Riley had entered, and seemed captivated in their own conversation.

"I know Riley could have handled it."

"She's putting too much faith in him." Maya muttered, but Riley heard her.

"Riley would have handled what?" She said, directing her question to the words Farkle had said earlier. She came closer, taking a seat beside them. Farkle stayed quiet, but Maya didn't even try to hide her expression.

"The broken glass thing." She said. "Farkle and Zay heard the crash, but they knew you could have handled it."

This was weird. Something was going on. And by the looks of it, Maya was angry.

Farkle tried to change the subject. "I found something about James and the girl." That caught her attention. She waited for him to continue. But he couldn't, because Maya had got up in a fit of aggravation. She looked just as angry as Lucas had yesterday.

"He's hiding something." She spoke to herself, but loud enough for Farkle and Riley to overhear.

"As much as I hate to admit it," said Farkle. "I think Maya maybe right."

Riley crossed her arms, trying to stay calm. "Have a little faith in him." She said.

Maya suddenly crossed over to where his phone was lying on the table and picked it up. "He should have nothing to hide, then."

"Maya." Riley warned. "It's not yours to check."

"I was never the one to play by the rules." She wasn't pissed at Riley, she was pissed at Lucas. Maya had heard him talking to Nikki yesterday, on the phone. What was so important they couldn't wait two more weeks?

She scrolled through his phone. Riley didn't stop her- she trusted Lucas would have nothing to hide. But Maya didn't. She checked the recent calls. Seven from Nikki, but he only picked up once.

Then, she saw something that made her slam the phone on the table instantly. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second, her mind calculating what to do next.

"What's wrong?" said Riley. Maya forced a smile. She needed to be as normal as possible, and couldn't let Riley find out anything. "Nothing. I'm sorry. You were right."

Riley looked a little taken back, but didn't say anything.

Maya needed to have a serious talk with Lucas.

When she left the room, Riley sighed. "What did you want to tell me about James?" she asked Farkle.

Something resembling uncertainty crossed his face. "I'll tell you later."

Riley didn't believe a word Maya said that. She knew Maya saw something on the phone, but Riley knew it was just a misunderstanding. Lucas couldn't do anything wrong, right?

 _Right_?

A flicker of doubt rose in her chest when she heard Maya yelling at Lucas. It was around two in the afternoon, and Lucas had just got back. Maya thought she was alone, and didn't know Farkle and Riley were listening from behind the door.

"How could you do that to her?!" she yelled at him, her voice furious.

"Do what?" He sounded confused, if not surprised.

"Don't toy with me! I saw that picture on your phone!"

Lucas didn't say anything for a long time. When he did though, he said it quietly. "I didn't mean it."

Riley threw a glance at Farkle, who looked like he was happy to be any place other than here. She held his sleeve though, so he couldn't walk away.

"You're playing with her!" She sounded hurt too. Not for her own self, but for Riley.

"I said I didn't mean it! It was a mistake!" he boomed.

Riley wanted this to stop. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked in. They both looked surprised. Farkle didn't enter with her.

"Maya, Lucas. Stop. Please. Whatever this is, it's just a misunderstanding, okay?" She looked at Lucas, waiting for an answer.

He never gave her one.

"Well, I believe it is." She said. "I can prove it. Lucas give me your phone." He hesitated. "Lucas, your phone, please." He sighed and handed it to her.

Maya had said something about pictures. So she opened the gallery.

Nothing could prepare her for what she saw next.

"Riley, I can explain—" She stood transfixed on the point, her vision going slightly burry and her hands shaking.

Blood drained from her face as she felt her insides tear. She shook her head, refusing to believe it.

Suddenly, the monsters were back, whispering all kinds of horrible things into her ears.

 _Lucas, how could you do this to me?_ Tears threatened to spill out as Lucas walked towards her. She walked in the other direction until her back hit the wall.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered looking just as broken as she felt. "I didn't mean it." Endless tears made their way down her cheeks. She wiped at them furiously, but more just took their place. He was close, the perfect distance for a kiss. But right now, she couldn't even look him in the eye.

She took a few shaky breaths. She needed to get out of here.

He tried to grab her hands, but she yanked them away.

"I just need some air." She said.

She stepped out of the house and ran into the fields that made up the countryside.

Ran until her body hurt just as much as her heart.

Ran until pain and reality blurred into one.


	30. Hallucinations

**Hallucinations**.

 _"_ _It is far harder to kill a phantom than a reality."  
― __Virginia Woolf_ _,_ _The Death of the Moth and Other Essays_

By the time her legs gave way, she didn't know where she was. Heat licked at her face unforgivingly as she collapsed to the ground, which was smoldered and sent up a disorienting haze. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out the barren landscape. She put both her hands on her forehead, trying to stop the throbbing pain.

Around her, the world started to spin. Dripping in sweat, she tried to calm down. She felt trapped on the ground, shaking, crying and weak. It was as if her limbs refused to move. Her lungs burnt and her legs hurt like crazy.

Then the muscle cramps started. The muscles in her legs began to contract painfully and she let out a small scream. The skin on the back of her hands and legs turned red.

She could hear her shallow breathing and feel her skin turn as hot as everything else the sun touched. The heat caused an illusion of wavering images. Was she going crazy?

She saw a shadow from the corner of her eye. But obviously, no one was there. The apparition was nothing more than a distortion of light, or maybe her vision. It went as quickly as it came, and two more replaced it- their skin as black and charcoal and full of craters which eerily reminded her of the moon. The stood tall, towering over her.

Fangs appeared where its mouth should have been, ugly patterns on the rest of its body. She screwed her eyes shut, but it wouldn't go away. She let out a soundless scream. A desperate cry for help.

Where was she?

 _Who_ was she?

The fact that she couldn't remember her own name scared her.

In front of her, the demons whispered something she couldn't understand. Black smoke began to rise everywhere. Dark red stains appeared around their mouth. _Blood_. It certainly looked real.

 _This was just an illusion. She needed to calm down._


	31. Beyond Pain

**_Just because the last chapter was too short, here's an extra-long one :D enjoy! This wouldn't be possible without_** ** _edenluciecheers_** ** _. Thankyou soo much, love :D Guys, I updated the last chapter this morning. So read that before this one, in case you missed out._**

 ** _ausllyraura23_** ** _: patience little grasshopper xD_**

 ** _Basketballforlife23_** ** _: me too, lol xD_**

 ** _DuskWolf713_** ** _: do what to her? What do you think is on his phone?_**

 ** _The quote is from Devil Within by digital daggers. Thanks, Belle :D I've been waiting to use this…_**

 ** _Beyond Pain_**

 _I_ _made myself at home_ _  
In the cobwebs and the lies  
I'm learning all your tricks  
I can hurt you from inside._

"They found her!" Zay exclaimed, pressing the _end call_ button. Lucas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Relief washed over him. "They're taking her back to your place." He was referring to Farkle and Maya. When Riley left, they had split into groups of two to find her. It had taken several hours, and as each moment passed, his anticipation shrank and agitation increased.

Zay placed a hand on his shoulder. "Things are going to be alright." Lucas dared to hope. Above him, the sky was slowly turning gray. The storm was coming earlier than expected.

Lucas cursed. "It was a hundred degrees like an hour ago!" He forgot how unpredictable the weather could be.

Zay checked his watch. It was almost six. Four hours since the fight. Four hours since she ran away.

"We better head home." He said to Lucas, who nodded.

It was a twenty minute walk back, and even though they ran, Maya and Farkle were already there. But even before he could open the front door, he heard Riley's screams – sharp and painful- coming from inside.

He sucked in all his breath and entered. The first thing he saw was a delirious Riley, fighting Maya and Farkle with all her strength. Even is this sort of situation, Lucas couldn't help but think of how cute she looked- all feisty, like a little tiger. A pang of guilt hit him like a ton of bricks.

But as he came closer, he realized this was no joke. She really had no clue of what was going on. She wasn't fighting because she didn't want any help. She was fighting because she didn't understand what was happening.

"A little help here." Maya grumbled desperately. Farkle was having no better luck, trying to keep her tied down. Lucas took over, grabbing her arms and pinning them down. But Riley was stronger than he had expected, and she scratched his arms. Her arms were so warm, they were radiating heat. She had a high fever.

"Let me go!" she screamed. Outside, thick clouds had rolled in and thunder rumbled. The windows clanked.

"She's so beyond pain, so numb, that she doesn't realize how far she's come." Whispered Maya.

"Call the ambulance!" Lucas said to Zay.

"She's been out in the sun for too long." Said Farkle. "And she didn't eat much in the morning, or take in enough fluids, so her case worsened."

"How bad is it?" asked Maya. She was scared. Anyone could see it.

"She's having hallucinations. A heat stroke. High fever. Heat cramps." The list of problems continued. Riley kept fighting, even though Lucas's grip was firm.

"The signals are weak. I can't get through to them." said Zay. Lucas cursed. Loud. He would have drove her there, but Pappy Joe took the truck this morning.

"Right. Farkle. What do we do?" asked Maya.

"Well, first of all, you need to cool her off. Gradually increase her intake of fluids. Then we can—" His voice was cut off when something in the kitchen crashed because of the wind that had blown in through the open window. Zay went to investigate.

Lucas wasted no time, unbuttoning her shirt despite her cries of protest. _Cool her off_ was what Farkle had said. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "You can trust me, you know. I won't hurt you." That made her calm down a little.

"So hypocritical." Muttered Maya. But she gasped when she saw Riley's body. So thin and weak. No wonder she couldn't cope with the heat.

Zay returned from the kitchen with an ice-pack. Maya went to get water. Lucas tried placing the ice on her stomach. Riley wanted nothing to do with it, though.

"Drink the water, at least." Whispered Lucas. More to himself than Riley. He needed something to calm himself down. He felt even more agitated now, knowing this was his entire fault. He hated feeling so helpless, like nothing would work.

Slowly, Maya made Riley drink the water. Even though it wasn't hot anymore, Farkle still turned the AC on at full blast.

But just as quickly, Riley's stomach contracted and out came the liquid. "She _needs_ to drink something." Maya tried again, but Riley threw the glass away. It landed with a crash and broke into a million pieces.

"It's hurting her body from inside." Said Lucas.

"Well, we can't do _nothing_." Exclaimed Maya.

"We could try and stop the hallucinations." Said Farkle. He came closer to Riley, who was somewhere in an amalgamation of rage and on the verge of tears. "How many people do you see in this room, Riley?"

She didn't pay any attention at first, but then she narrowed her eyes, a single tear escaping. "Four." She answered.

"Do you recognize any of us?"

Her head turned to Maya's direction and she whispered her name. Then Zay's. She was struggling with it, trying to remember. Another shadow made her break her trail of thought and she screamed. She felt something hot drip out of her nose.

"She's bleeding." Sighed Farkle. "Get some sort of cloth." Lucas was still on her as she struggled. He didn't let go.

He pressed the cloth that Maya had got gently below her nose.

"She hasn't eaten well in a long time. Her electrolytes are out of whack. Sodium and potassium especially."

"In English, Farkle." Maya muttered, annoyed. It was hard for anyone to keep calm.

"You have to keep getting her to drink water. She's not ready to eat yet, so make a solution of one part salt, one part sugar and four parts water."

"I'm on it." She said, running to the kitchen. Zay followed.

She was shivering uncontrollably. His heart sank to his knees. "How bad is it?" He had to know.

Farkle bit his lip. "Really bad. If we can't get her fever down, or stop her hallucinations, she could go into coma."

 _All his fault._ But right now she needed him, and he wasn't going to let her down.

Maya came back with the solution, and slowly but forcefully got Riley to guzzle it down. But, like before, she knelt on the ground and started puking hard. Her stomach was contracting and the cramps were even worse.

Zay and Farkle reacted instantly, pulling her up. She fought against them, harder. "She's going to drain her energy like this. She needs to calm down." Said Maya.

But she had lost control of her body. She was delirious, fighting Farkle who was trying to hold her down. They had to get the cramps to stop. Lucas placed both his hands on her stomach. No matter how hard he tried to push or massage her, he couldn't, because she wouldn't stay still.

"Switch." Said Maya. Lucas and Farkle understood. Lucas had no choice but to straddle her. He pinned her arms down lowered himself on her. She was a screaming, crying mess.

If Farkle didn't stop, Riley's muscles would be forced to release, which would be a good thing. It would help – if not, stop- the cramps.

Lucas had a really hard time looking at Riley. Through her tears, she was begging him to stop, because it hurt so much. This broke him even more.

Slowly, the cramps lessened. She still cried, though.

"Hush." He mumbled into her hair. "Listen to me, Riles. Whatever you think you see right now, it's not there. It's just a hallucination. You're—" The wind escalated to the force of a hurricane. It was a fierce, rustling sound- enough to drown out the chorus of birds. Together, with the rattling windows and chimes, it created a ruthless cacophony.

Lucas saw a blinding flash of white in the graphite sky, like a rip in the inky night. Riley noticed it too, and jumped.

As if on cue, rain began to fall haphazardly in great sheets.

 _ **Gasp ! XD what do you think will happen next? Lots of drama, that's for sure. Maybe a knife...?**_

 _ **K, I'm gonna go watch Reign now xD Byeee , I love you all :D**_


	32. Questioning Existence

**_ausllyraura23_** ** _: yup, there's a knife :D_**

 ** _DuskWolf713_** **** ** _: Riley's not going to mad about them texting. Trust me. This is something SO MUCH BIGGER._**

 ** _Nona-lovato_** ** _: Oh they do it alright. Read the next chapters… maybe that will help?_**

 ** _Belle Goode_** ** _: Your comments are such a delight to read xD_**

 ** _GiraffeLover33_** ** _: Nope , I'm pretty sure I uploaded the right chapter. I double-checked. Maybe you should try refreshing or something?_**

 ** _Is anybody else having problems with the fanfiction app? I know I am… Lemme know, I'll try to fix 'em._**

 **Question Existence.**

 _"_ _Never trust a demon. He has a hundred motives for anything he does ... Ninety-nine of them, at least, are malevolent."  
― __Neil Gaiman_ _,_ _The Sandman, Vol. 1: Preludes and Nocturnes_

"Her temperature's slowly falling." Said Farkle, checking the thermometer. Riley's eyes began to droop. She was already weak, and fighting four against one didn't help her case at all. Suddenly, all she wanted to do was sleep endlessly. She didn't even care whether she woke up or not.

Then her eyes closed altogether and she stopped moving. Lucas slowly got off her, but didn't leave her hand.

 _When her eyes closed, the first thing she noticed was the ocean. She was standing in front of it, the waves gently lapping the sand on her feet. The water was clear as any other day._

 _Then, the sky started to turn black as the sun set. The rocks beside her stood like shadowing silhouettes. The water mimicked the sky, turning graphite and thick. It was cold too._

 _In panic, she tried to back away. But to her horror, she found her legs moving in the other direction. Deeper and deeper._

 _When the water was waist deep, she lost her balance for a moment, and stumbled. Her head went under water and for a moment her vision went black._

 _Then her head bobbed up again and she took a deep breath._

 _In movies, why did people always drown so noisily? Water splashing around. Their limbs waving in a crazy manner._

 _Drowning was quiet. Hardly any noise was made by the subtle movements. That's what happened when the only thing that remained above water now was her head._

 _And slowly, the water swallowed her whole body, her soul. Her existence. Like a giant monster._

Farkle had asked Lucas to rest on the couch, and that he and Maya could take of Riley. He was tired, and as soon as he hit the sofa, sleep overtook him.

But his nap didn't last very long- He woke up to screams. _Her_ screams. In one quick motion he got up, and raced to the direction they were coming from. The kitchen.

As the scene in front of him unfolded, his blood went cold and his heart starting beating faster than it ever had.

All he could focus on was the knife in Riley's hand. Farkle and Maya were trying to pry it out, but with no luck.

She backed up into a corner, her screams echoing throughout the room. She held the silver blade with trembling hands.

"Don't come any closer!" she screamed at them. Lucas gave Maya and Farkle a harsh look. They were supposed to keep an eye on her.

Her eyes narrowed. "You want to hurt me." She said in realization. Her eyes flickered to all three of them, one by one. She was frightened. She couldn't recognize them. Lucas took a step forward.

"I said, Don't come—"

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said as gently as he could, raising his arms in the air in surrender. If he didn't act quickly, she could injure herself. So he took another step forward.

She pressed her back against the wall, tears streaking her face. Maya was shaking, watching horrified.

Lucas had to do something. It all happened so quick that he couldn't even register his actions. One moment he was standing in front of her, the next he was trying to snatch the knife out of her hand.

Her screams were loud enough to overpower the sound of rain and thunder. He gripped the cold handle tightly, refusing to let go. She didn't either. But he was stronger than her, and it only took him moments to jerk the knife away.

He threw it to the other side of the room, and there it lay on the ground. But the beautiful bone handle relentlessly enticed Riley to pick it up again, like poisonous lust.

Her lips parted as the adrenaline flew over her veins like a carp through the river. She tried to drown out the voices and I weak attempt, slid down to the ground. There she crouched into a ball, her hands over her ears, wishing it all away.

"Please," she begged him as he crouched down beside her. "Leave me alone. _Please_."

 ** _Kind of out of proportion, this chapter. The next two paragraphs were supposed to be in the last chapter, but for whatever reason, I added them here._**

 ** _So let me explain the sequence. Riley falls asleep. The you guys read about her dream. Meanwhile, Farkle has asked Lucas to rest, but when he wakes up, that 'thing' with Riley and the knife happens._**

 ** _Get it? No? I'm open to questions…_**


	33. Family

**_WindyRowboat_** ** _: Are you being sarcastic, or…? Do you really find it good?_**

 ** _A fan_** ** _: yes, it is xD ahaha_**

 ** _believeinyourdreems_** ** _: I'm glad you found it terrifying xD Lol, don't mean to be rude or anything, but that's how I wanted it. Something that would show how scared she is. How scared everyone is for her._**

 ** _Glee Clue Rock 1251_** ** _: thankyou :D_**

 ** _DuskWolf713_** **** ** _: Are those the Winchester brothers on your profile pic? *_* aw, thankyou :D_**

 ** _violet1429_** ** _: you're on the right track. ;)_**

 ** _Basketballforlife23_** ** _: that's a pretty good idea :D But you're forgetting that she CAN'T trust him, remember?_**

 ** _ausllyraura23_** **** ** _: curiosity definitely killed the cat, but didn't the answer bring it back? ;)_**

 ** _Belle Goode_** ** _: Poor Lucas?! WHAAAT XD Say that same line again after this chapter xD but I feel bad for him too, even though he did *something* hint, hint._**

 ** _sand1128_** ** _: well, I hope you like this chapter then :D_**

 ** _I'm so excited for you guys to find out what Lucas did!_**

 **Family**.

 _"_ _I'll fight it. I'll fight it for you. Don't you worry about me, Hazel Grace. I'm okay. I'll find a way to hang around and annoy you for a long time."  
― __John Green_ _,_ _The Fault in Our Stars_

Lucas's shoulders slumped. They had finally got her to calm down. Well, calm down enough so she wouldn't scream- she was still shivering in the corner and wouldn't listen to anybody. This was all his fault and he knew it.

"It's not." Said Farkle, as if he was reading his mind. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If I hadn't—"

"You just triggered it. The running away, I mean. The timing was wrong. All these hallucinations, the cramps and the dehydration are because of the weather, not you."

"Well, she wouldn't have run away in the first place if it wasn't because of me."

Farkle took a seat next to him. "You did hurt her."

"It was a mistake." That was no excuse for his actions and he knew it. But he couldn't bear hurting it like that. Blame it all on mistakes and ask for a second chance. That was his game-plan right now.

Zay ran in, dripping from head to toe. "Where were you?" asked Lucas.

"On the roof. Trying to find a signal." Lucas noticed the mobile –phone in his hand.

"And did you?"

Zay smiled and nodded. Lucas shot up. "Pappy Joe answered. The call didn't last for long but I told him everything. He's coming back home with Dr. Richards right now."

Lucas smiled as the warm feeling of relief flooded him. "Thanks, man."

Zay shrugged, but anyone could sense the proud feeling radiating off him. "Finally did something for a friend."

During the next hour, they waited in anticipation. Thunder boomed and lightning clapped, but nobody made a sound.

"She's not eating anything." Maya sighed, coming into the room. "She's not even letting me talk to her."

"Perhaps we can—"

The door swung open, and there stood Pappy Joe and Dr. Richards. Pappy Joe had an umbrella in one hand, so it was no surprise that they weren't wet.

The doctor passed a small smile once she saw them, extending her hand to Maya. "I'm Ohana Richards." She said.

"Maya." She replied.

"Doctor, it's nice seeing you again." Said Lucas.

"Always a pleasure, my dear." She put her briefcase down. "Now, where's my patient?"

A dark look crossed Lucas's face. "Come on," he said, taking her to the kitchen.

Riley looked up when she saw them. Her lips trembled and she fought the urge to scream.

Lucas crouched down beside her as she backed up a little. "Get up, Riles. Please." He extended a hand, but she didn't take it. Slowly, he put it on her arm and yanked as gently as he could.

"Stop." She said weakly. When he didn't, her brows knotted together and she clenched her hands, punching him hard on his nose.

He staggered back, shock and hurt written all over his face. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't her fault, and at this point, she couldn't even remember his name. Besides, he totally deserved it.

Ohana cast Lucas a worried glance and handed him a tissue to wipe off the blood.

She kneeled down. "I'm Ohana." She said to Riley, smiling. Her smile was kind and warm and put Riley at ease. But she was still scared.

"Can you try and get up, please, Riley?"

She shook her head. Ohana frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't know you. I don't know anyone." Another boom of thunder made Riley put her hands on her ears.

"But I just told you. My name's Ohana."

Riley looked up. "Ohana. It means family."

She smiled. "You're right. How's _your_ family?"

Riley opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Finally, she sighed. "I can't remember." Her eyes widened. "Why can't I remember?" She started crying again, muttering incoherent words to herself. She looked at Dr. Richards. "I'm not crazy." She begged. "Please, I'm not—"

The doctor sighed, turning to Lucas. "Get my briefcase, please." Lucas nodded and ran to the other room. He came back a few seconds later with a big, black bag.

She opened the bag and took out a needle and a small ampule. She scored the ampule around the narrowest part and inserted the needle, drawing the liquid out.

"This won't hurt, my dear." Something about her motherly gesture calmed her. Although Riley hesitated, she didn't pull her arm away as she injected her.

Soon afterwards, she found sleep engulfing her once again, and closed her eyes.

 _She looks so peaceful._ Lucas thought. _So beautiful. How could I have done such a thing to her?_

Maya and Farkle waited downstairs. Lucas and Zay carried her up to the bedroom, and Dr. Richards took out the IV bag, discarding the packaging and sliding the spike into the port until the solution began to enter the drip chamber. She flushed out the air and hung the bag on a disposable hook above the bed.

She took Riley's arm in her hand, pulled the skin taunt, and inserted a needle catheter on the back of her hand.

"There." She said. "This will keep her hydrated."

She took out a pad of paper and a pen, scribbling down the name of a few medicines and their dosage and timings. She ripped it from the binding and handed it to Zay. "Tell Joe that when the weather clears up, he ought to go get these from the pharmacy."

Zay nodded and headed out of the room. Dr. Richards stood up and crossed her arms. "She's so weak." She told Lucas. "She hasn't been eating anything in a long while."

Lucas nodded, his gaze shifting to Riley. "I know."

"The medicines that she'll be taking will help her, but she needs to start eating again. It's the only way she'll become healthy."

He tapped his fingers on the side table. "What if she doesn't want to?"

"I don't think she has a choice, Lucas. Explain it to her. Tell her that her lack of intake of food will not help her in any way." Her eyes were hard and determined. "I'll talk to her, once she wakes up."

"When will that be?"

The doctor shrugged. "Could be a few hours. Maybe a day."

The doctor headed out, and Lucas followed close behind.

Pappy Joe asked Ohana to stay the night, which she did. No-one was really in the mood for a family dinner, but since Maya and Farkle had tried to put an effort into it, they did too.

Lucas couldn't sleep that night. Even when his pillow blocked out the sounds of the storm, all he could focus on was Riley.

The next morning, the storm had turned into a heavy drizzle, but fortunately, the sky was a tad lighter and there was no trace of lightning or thunder.

"She's up!" Maya exclaimed, grinning. It was around eleven, and everybody had awoken by then.

So when Lucas saw her the next morning, the first words he blurted out were, "You broke my nose."

Her eyes, wet and sad, turned to him. "Well, you did cheat on me first."


	34. How His Story Ended

**_SO. EXCITED. FOR THIS. CHAPTER :D :D :D_**

 ** _Guest_** ** _: what xD hahaha xD Lol. Then this story would be rated M._**

 ** _Belle Goode_** ** _: LOVE THE WAY YOU PUT THAT :D_**

 ** _zazzypipes_** **** ** _: Yess. Lol. I kind of wanted to write a scene where she throws a shoe at him._**

 ** _DuskWolf713_** ** _: cool ! :D_**

 ** _violet1429_** ** _: YES XD I knew you knew :') x'D_**

 ** _ausllyraura23_** ** _: aw, somebody always gets hurt… but Riley will get through this._**

 ** _One comment that really struck me was by_** ** _TheRedOne234_** **** ** _(obviously) , who said, and I quote_** _'_ _Back in chapter 24, we were told there'd be 35-40 chapters in total for this story, probably. Does this mean it's almost over?_ _'_ _ **well, guys, the sad truth is that it IS almost over. Just maybe around another five to six chapters remaining. Exams are starting on Sunday and I wanna finish this by Saturday. Hope that answers your question :)**_

 ** _Wait._**

 ** _Stop._**

 ** _Halt._**

 ** _Before you guys continue the chapter, head over to the little review box and tell me what you think the Chapter title means. No Cheating! ;)_**

 **How his story ended.**

 _"_ _Any fool knows men and women think differently at times, but the biggest difference is this. Men forget, but never forgive; women forgive, but never forget."  
― __Robert Jordan_

Lucas walked towards her bed. "I swear to God, it was a mistake. And she was the one who pounced on me first and took a picture—"

Maya snorted. "Hard to believe."

Lucas glared at her. "Not helping my case."

Ohana entered the room, her hair in a big bun on the top of her head. She didn't look like a doctor at all, much less prim or proper. "Okay, guys. Out. I need to talk to Riley."

Maya groaned, but Riley looked relieved. On his way out, Lucas heard the doctor ask whether Riley remembered her or not.

Riley's eyes narrowed, and she slowly nodded her head. Then the door closed.

"Maya, listen. I wanted to—"

Maya crossed her arms, raising her voice. "I'm not forgiving you until Riley does."

"Does not forgiving include not talking as well?"

"Of course it does." She shifted her weight on her left foot. "I'm going down."

Once she was gone, Lucas paused to listen. He could hear the doctor's voice from the other room, loud and clear. She was talking to Riley about the importance of eating regular meals, and the dangers of not eating.

When she came out fifteen minutes later, she gave Lucas an apologetic look. "Sorry from keeping her from you."

Lucas shrugged. "I don't think she wants me to see her anyways."

Ohana put a hand on his shoulder. "She might be angry with you, Lucas. But try talking to her. Things will work out for the better."

"Thanks, Dr. Richards. How is she now, though?"

She pursed her lips. "Still weak. Her fever's gone down a little, though, and she's hydrated."

"What about her hallucinations?"

The doctor sighed. "These things never go away easily, but that doesn't mean she's crazy. She will heal in time, I'm sure." She clasped her hands together. "Now, I'm going to make breakfast."

Lucas frowned. "Don't you have the day off? Why would you rather be here with us?"

She smiled sadly. "You remember Emma?"

He nodded. Emma was her only daughter, who had died two years ago. She was only four years old, but had been very sick from birth.

"It was her birthday last week. She would have been six." She said, her voice breaking a little. She cleared her throat. "I see the same gleam in Riley's eye that I saw in Emma's. They're both very sweet, perfect daughters. I want to help Riley get better."

Lucas smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Richards."

"No need to thank me. You guys are like family to me." She took a deep breath. "Now I better go make breakfast."

When she went downstairs, Lucas knocked on Riley's door. He was dreading this moment, but it had to be done.

She frowned when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." He said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I think there is." He sighed. "I would never hurt you deliberately. Trust me when I said it was an honest mistake." He tried to take her hand, but she yanked it away. Ohana was correct, she did still have fever.

"Why would you do that to me?" The hurt in her voice broke him. "You should have told me about it. I'm sick of you keeping secrets when you expect me to tell you everything."

"You're right." He said in a small voice. "If you forgive me, then I swear, no more secrets from now on."

She refused to say anything. She was still angry and hurt. "Talk to me, Riles. Don't do this."

"Don't do what exactly?" she snapped.

"Don't be angry. Punch my nose again, it's fine with me. Hit me, yell at me. But don't be angry."

She didn't say anything. She couldn't. He tried convincing her one last time, but all she did was shake her head weakly. He could see the tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Don't cry." He whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, don't cry."

"There's always someone better than me." she said in a small voice, covering her face with her hands. "I'm tired of being used."

"You think I'm using you?" he asked, grabbing her wrists, prying her hands away from her face. "Look at me, Riley."

She shook her head and let out a sob. He used his finger to tilt her face up, almost getting lost in her chocolate eyes.

Unfortunately, Farkle chose the wrong time to come in.

"Hey." He breathed. "Ohana's bringing the breakfast up." He came and took a seat next to Riley. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Riley groaned. She didn't feel any better at all. The cramps in her legs were killing her, and she had a pounding headache.

Ohana smiled and came in, a tray in her hand. She set it on the small table besides her bed. "Lucas and Farkle, your breakfast is waiting downstairs."

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "You just want to get rid of us."

Ohana smirked. "Maybe I do."

Lucas huffed and left, and Farkle followed.

Ohana nudged the plate of pancakes towards her. "Eat, Riley."

Riley gave her a look, but didn't say anything. She cut a small piece out and chewed. Then another one. And another one.

"I feel like I'm about to puke."

Ohana shook her head. "You won't. Take small bites. Eat at your pace."

So she did. Her stomach twisted in defiance, but Ohana made her finish the plate. At the end, she felt nauseous and her stomach almost heaved, but her food stayed down, something she was very thankful for.

After she was done, Ohana took her plate downstairs, then came back up and made her take several tablets.

Later, she left her alone to watch some TV.

She went through all the channels, twice, but nothing was on. When Maya came up to ask her how she was doing, Riley made her fetch a book. Maya protested, saying she needed to rest, nor read. But Riley claimed that she had got enough rest last night and felt perfectly fine, which made her win the argument and Maya got her the book she wanted.

She passed the time by reading. At one point, when she felt she couldn't take her headache any longer, she gulped down a painkiller with some water.

"Lunch time." Said Farkle, coming in with the same tray that Ohana had held in her hands just a few hours ago. Lucas and Zay followed her.

"I'm not hungry." Lucas grumbled and Farkle rolled his eyes.

"You're eating, whether you liked it or not."

Riley groaned. "But I'm tired. Let me sleep." She tried to ignore Lucas the best she could.

Farkle raised an eyebrow. "You just told Maya you didn't want to rest."

Riley huffed. "Just give me the dang tray."

In between bites, she said, "So, Farkle, remember you said you found something about James?" Lucas looked up, intrigued.

Farkle nodded. "But I don't think you're ready to hear it."

"I'm ready." She said determinately.

He sighed. "If you say so." Clearing his throat, he began. "I was going through some of James's father's private letters I found in the mansion, and as you may already have known, James was the heir to his father's business. He would inherit millions of dollars in wealth and jewels once his father retired."

"I feel a _but_ coming on." Said Riley.

"You're right." Said Farkle. "His father had an illegimate child. A bastard child. His name was Claude, and he was a year older than James. Dominick wanted Claude to inherit the money, not James."

Goosebumps ran up Riley's skin as a chill made its way down her spine. "Claude had James killed."

Farkle bit his lip, shaking her head. "Not quite so. Claude liked James, they became friends. It was Dominick who pushed James off the roof. When Claude found out, he didn't want anything to do with the inheritance."

Everyone stayed quiet. Even Zay, who had no idea what was going on and was scratching his head awkwardly.

Finally, Farkle said, "Her name was Isabella. The girl that James loved."

 _Such a beautiful name._ Riley thought. Farkle continued. "And she was pregnant at the time, with James's child."

A breath left her lips. "What happened to her?"

"When Dominick found out about the affair, he wanted to have Isabella killed. But she ran away."

Lucas played with the edge of Riley's blanket. "She loved James so much. Their baby was the only thing that kept her from going insane."


	35. I'm Not Giving Up

**_Yes, haha xD The chapter's name was about James. :D Guys, James's story had NOTHING to do with Riley and Lucas's romance, so don't confuse yourselves._**

 **I'm Not Giving Up**

 _"_ _When you forget about the how, go back to the why."  
― __Charlotte Eriksson_

That evening the rain had stopped and Ohana suggested they have a bonfire when the sun went down.

At around nine, they were all huddled around the fire. Flames of bright orange hues licked at the wood underneath and sent sparks in the air. Zay was strumming his guitar and Maya was taking pictures to send to Josh. Farkle and Lucas were still annoyed over the idea, telling them that this will only result in Riley getting sicker.

Riley had told them it would be alright. She enjoyed the fresh, cool air.

Lucas stared at her without her knowing. She looked so beautiful with her hair framing her face and the shawl wrapped around her.

He wanted to be with her, his arms wrapped around her delicate body.

When Riley caught him looking at her, nervousness took over and she suddenly got up. "I'm going for a walk." She said.

"Alone?" asked Zay.

"I'm sixteen. I think I can handle myself."

"Yeah, cuz you did so well last time." Farkle retorted. She glared at him. "I'll be fine."

The clearing gave way to countless green fields.

She sighed. "I can hear your footsteps. Why are you hear?"

Lucas had been following her. He stepped forward, shrugging. "Just wanted to talk."

"Right." She walked on, not caring if her pace was faster than his.

He couldn't find anything to say, so he tried apologizing again. "I'm sorry." He said, sincerely.

"I know. You said that to me to this morning."

"So why won't you forgive me?"

Riley stopped, looking at him. "I did. A long time ago. And I'm thankful for all that you did for me these past few days. Happy? Now, leave me alone."

"Why are you mad?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

She pursed her lips. "What makes you think I'm mad? Just because you kissed another girl, didn't tell me, then slept with me, ignoring the fact that—"

"Yup, you're not mad." He said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"I don't want anything to do with you!" she yelled at him.

"I don't believe that for a second."

"I don't care whether you believe it or not. Just leave me alone."

He squeezed her hand tighter, and walked closer towards her, so their bodies almost touched. Riley looked up into his eyes, wanting to kiss him so bad. But then she remembered what he did, so she slapped him instead.

Lucas wasn't going to give up. Not now. Not ever.

He wanted to fix his mistake. And he was going to get Riley back one way or another.

So that night, he crept into her room. Which was also his room, but whatever. Good. She was asleep. She was lying on her right side, using one arm as a makeshift pillow while the other dangled on the side. Her mouth was slightly open. She looked so cute. Just like a little kid.

He crawled up behind her. Gosh, was he going to get it tomorrow. But right now, at least he could spend the night with her.

She stirred, but didn't wake up. Fully.

"Shh." He whispered, wrapping an arm around her stomach and entwining his fingers with hers. "What are you doing here?" she mumbled. Instead of answering, he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, pressing his body closer to hers.

Her peaceful sleep didn't last very long, though. In the middle of the night, Lucas woke up to her shivering, muttering words which he couldn't make out. She looked so scared.

She screamed, cried and thrashed around. Lucas tried to wake her up but he couldn't. All he could do was hug her and kiss her cheek, whispering to her that it would be alright because he was here now. Things would get better.

"Yup. Cory Mathews." Riley heard Maya say on the phone the next afternoon. "What? No! Topanga. Her name is Topanga. Yes. Yup. Okay, bye." She ended the call and jumped when she saw Riley behind her.

Riley narrowed her eyes. "Who were you talking to?"

Maya winked. "That's a surprise."

Riley asked Farkle, who had also heard the entire conversation and seemed to know exactly what was going on. He raised his arms in surrender, saying it was not his secret to tell.

She groaned. "Your idea of a surprise is something completely out of this world." Maya grinned.

"You will absolutely love this one." She took a seat on the couch. "How are you and Lucas?"

She threw her a look that said _Really?_ Maya shrugged. "Seriously, though."

"Fine." Came Riley's response. "He was in my room last night."

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Doing what?"

Riley raised her shoulders and blinked innocently. "He said he came when he heard me screaming in my nightmares, but I don't believe that."

Maya scrunched her nose. Farkle gave her a grim look. "He loves you, Riles. He really does."

Riley didn't reply.

The next few days passed in the blink of an eye, and soon, it was time to say good-bye to Pappy Joe and Ohana. Zay was coming back home with them for the rest of the summer.

"You have to come visit us." said Riley, hugging Ohana as tightly as she could. Her eyes caught the sight of the stables, and sadness overtook her, thinking of how badly she had wanted to learn to ride the horses. She had asked Zay a couple of times, and although he had agreed, Ohana and Pappy Joe had completely gone against it, saying she was still sick. But she wasn't.

"I will, don't worry." Ohana smiled back.

The four of them kept their eyes on Riley the whole time, making sure she was alright. Lucas especially, although she kept her distance from him.

And it was awkward in the plane, when Maya had sat next to Riley. Lucas got up, asking if Maya was willing to exchange seats with him. She agreed, and was about to get up when Riley grabbed her arm, silently begging her with her eyes. Maya sighed and sat back down, casting him an apologetic look.

Once they landed, they took a taxi home, and the first stop was Riley's house.

She was happy. Being home meant she could ignore Lucas and tale however long she wanted.

But the question loomed in her head. She didn't want to stay away from her. No matter how hard she tried.

Maya got out with her, telling her she'll spend the day with her. Lucas and Zay helped them unload the bags from the trunk, and together, Maya and Riley made their way up the building.

Instead of ringing the bell- Riley wasn't sure whether her mom was home or not- she took the keys out of her bag and unlocked the door herself.

When the door opened, the sight in front of her left her speechless.

Cory and Topanga were on the sofa. Making out.


	36. The Beach Resort

**_zazzypipes_** ** _: Huh? What trip xD?_**

 ** _Guest_** ** _: ahaha XD YES IT SHALL_**

 ** _DuskWolf713_** ** _YES YOU ARE! :')_**

 ** _Rucas4ever_** ** _: she punched him. Which broke his nose, if that makes sense._**

 ** _Thankyou for all those who Reviewed :D Major Katie/Shawn moment in this chapter :D_**

 **The Beach Resort**

 **5 Weeks Later.**

" _Some things just couldn't be protected from storms. Some things simply needed to be broken off...Once old thing were broken off, amazingly beautiful thing could grow in their place."  
― __Denise Hildreth Jones_

It had been five weeks since Riley had got back from Texas.

A lot had changed in those five weeks.

For example, her parents were back together. That day, when Riley and Maya had walked in on them, Cory had explained how Merissa had cheated on him, and at that point, he didn't need to figure out his feelings at all. He never stopped loving Topanga, just like Topanga never stopped loving him. So when Auggie, Katie and Topanga returned from California, Topanga and Cory reconciled.

Riley had raised a brow at Maya who had just grinned back. She later told Riley that she was the one who hired that guy to seduce Merissa. Not that he needed to do much work, anyway.

Katie took a break from the countryside and stayed in New York for the rest of the summer with Maya. Shawn was the one who convinced her, because he was in town too.

Farkle and Maya would always keep an eye on Riley, making sure she was eating properly. Her life was whole again. She should have been happy. But as much as she loved seeing her parents together, and enjoying her summer with Zay and Maya, she still wasn't. Because she was supposed to forgive Lucas, and still hadn't. She was scared.

It was Lucas she was thinking about, the whole time in the car.

"What's the time?" Maya groaned. "I've been sitting in the same position for two hours now."

Katie rolled her eyes from the passenger seat. "We'll be there soon."

Farkle took his phone out of his pocket. "According to my GPS, we'll reach the hotel in exactly—"

"Five minutes." Smiled Shawn from the driver's seat."

Katie couldn't help squeal a little. "I'm so excited!"

"I know. I never thought I would experience my parents getting married." Riley smiled. She remembered the one-sided conversation well. _We're having a second wedding_. Apparently, the first one didn't count since they had got divorced after that.

That's why they were all going to the hotel. Topanga and Cory wanted a seaside wedding, and got a great deal at the _Blue Pearl Resort_ by the beach.

They were heading there now in the other car, along with Auggie. Riley wanted to travel with them too, but the car was already cramped with other things.

There were four cars in total, the third one being Lucas and Zay's and the fourth one being Cory's family. At first, Cory had suggested taking a van instead, but that would cost more than taking their own individual cars.

They turned around the corner, and through the window, Riley saw the beach. It glistened as the sun shone upon it, and Riley couldn't wait to feel the warm sand on her feet and hear the waves.

Shawn's words proved true. Five minutes later, they parked the car in front of the hotel and got out. Maya stretched her arms. "Feels good to stand again." She muttered. The place smelled like sea salt in a good way. It was refreshing.

The lobby doors opened as they entered. It was so beautiful! Like red-carpet, chandelier, paintings-hung-everywhere beautiful. Shawn and Katie went to the reception. There was a vase of flowers there, pretty pink and cream to compliment the sophisticated tone.

The lady at the reception greeted him with a warm smile. "The family pack?" she asked when she saw the kids approach. "May I just say, what beautiful children!" Heat rushed to Katie's cheeks.

"We're not a—"

Shawn cut her off. "We're booked under Topanga and Cory." The lady nodded and checked her records on the computer.

"Ah, the couple who's getting married?" she smiled. "Rooms 203, 204, 205 and 206." She smiled, handing over the cards that were used to open the doors instead of keys. "Have a lovely stay."

Katie smiled warmly. "Thank you."

She nodded her welcome. They walked towards the elevator, the five of them. It was those fancy ones, with the orange lighting and the music playing in the background.

When the elevator dinged and they got out, Shawn asked them which two people were sharing the room. "Maya and I." said Katie, putting a hand on Maya's shoulder. Maya smirked, fake groaning. "But Mom, I'm old enough to have my own room."

"Hotel room." Farkle corrected.

"Right." Said Maya. "Me, Farkle and Riley each get our own rooms," she suggested. "And you and Shawn can share."

Katie looked uncomfortable. "I don't think that's a very good idea, Maya. I'd rather—"

Shawn winked at Maya and cleared his throat. "Let the kid have her own room, Katie."

Katie sighed. "Shawn I don't—"

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Unless you have a problem with me sleeping in the same room as you."

Katie narrowed her eyes. "Well played." She put her hands on her waist. "Nope, no problem. Good luck living alone, Maya." She exasperated.

Once she got the key from Shawn and went to her room, Shawn took a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to Maya. "Thanks, Maya."

Maya grinned. "Anytime."

Ten minutes later, Auggie was jumping on Riley's bed. He had just arrived moments ago, and was really hyper. "No fair," he pouted. "Your room is bigger than mine."

"No it's not." Riley shook her head. "It just looks that way from an angle."

Cory peeked in. "Wow, Riley. Your room is bigger than ours."

Auggie gave her a look which said I-told-you-so. Riley didn't get what the fuss was about. It wasn't HUGE like everyone was saying it was. But it was really pretty. The white curtains had lace on the end, and golden lamps exposed the room into a halo of light. The bed was big and comfy, and the wardrobe looked as if it was made in the Victorian Era.

 _The Victorian Era._

 _James._

Her heart sunk, like it did whenever she thought about James and Isabelle. Should they really have been punished like that? Just for falling in love?

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you guys that everyone else just arrived. They're downstairs." Auggie's eyes lit up. "Uncle Josh too?"

Cory chuckled. "Yeah."

Auggie didn't need to be told twice. He ran all the way to the lift, screaming. Literally screaming. Riley followed and saw Maya come out of her room, annoyed. "What's gotten into your brother?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "Josh is here." He was already in the elevator. Wait. Was she not supposed to let him go down the elevator alone?

Maya's eyes lit up too. Riley groaned. "I bet you're even more excited than Auggie." Maya was grinning from ear to ear. With one swift move, she grabbed Riley's sleeve, tugging her towards the lift.

Once they reached ground level, Maya ran towards the lobby, where Josh and everybody else was. She could barely contain her excitement, and jumped on him, tackling him to the ground.

By now, everybody was watching. There were even a few _aww's_ from elderly women.

"Someone's happy." Said Josh. He was smirking. Maya nodded her head, grinning.

Then she kissed him.

Riley looked away. Zay was taking a picture to show to Maya later, and Amy was gushing to her husband. Auggie was glaring at Maya, clearly not happy that she had taken Josh from him. Mr. Feeney was here, and so were Topanga's bridesmaids. Even Angela.

Lucas caught her eye. He was staring back at her with such an intense gaze that she was forced to look away.

 _I can't do this._

 _Yes, you can. Don't give up._

 _I can't now. Not with everybody watching._

 _Okay, then later._

Topanga and Cory came up. "Hey, guys." Said Topanga, hugging Angela first, then everybody one by one. She tried not to smile and cleared her throat and Josh and Maya, who were still making out.

They got up, Josh scratching his head and Maya biting her lip.

"I'm so happy you came." Said Maya.

"So am I. How could I miss my brother's wedding?" He smiled at Cory, who smiled back.

"I'm glad all you came." Announced Cory. "Now, I won't keep you for long. You guys should get some rest before lunch."

Cory went to the reception to get the cards. Some were sharing rooms and others were not. Excitement hung in the air, and for once, Riley was happy.

 _No you're not. At least, not truly_. Said the voice in her mind. _Make up with Lucas._

 ** _*Later that day*_**

"Excuse me," Riley said to a woman in a tight bun and a pencil skirt. The lady smiled, showing her pearly whites. "Do you know where the dining room is?"

"Head right in that direction." She said, using her hands to point. "Second door to your right."

She squeezed Auggie's hand. He was getting impatient. "Thank you."

"Welcome, my dear."

Riley roamed the giant hallway, trying to find the dining room, where her father had instructed her to come for lunch at 2 o'clock sharp. Well, right now, it was 2:10. She was late.

"I'm not a kid, anymore." Auggie whined. "Let go of my hand." Riley did, but asked him not to run away. You could never trust boys.

She saw a man dressed in black and white with an apron pass by into a large room. That must be it.

She walked in, looking for any signs of a familiar face. There were tons of long, rectangular tables in the hall, where numerous families were sitting and having lunch.

Children were running by and adults were laughing and chatting at the table. "I see Daddy!" exclaimed Auggie, running over to the large table at the end. Riley smiled as she walked over to the table. Unfortunately, everyone else was already there, so there one only two seats remaining.

Auggie took the one next to Josh. _Dang it._ Thought Riley. The only remaining seat was the one next to Lucas.

She smiled politely as Lucas and sat down. She wanted to hold his hand, or ruffle his hair, but she had enough self-control not to.

The waiter came over, and everybody started ordering. Riley really wasn't that hungry, but ordered a seafood platter anyway.

Everyone was laughing and talking, even Farkle- who was engrossed in a conversation with Eric.

The food arrived, and it was all Riley could do not to stare and pick at her food. She ate slowly, swallowing a little by little.

She heard Maya cough from the other side of the table. Josh was smirking. She raised an eyebrow when she glanced at Josh's hand on Maya's thigh under the table.

She picked up her fork just as Lucas put his spoon down. Her hand lightly brushed against his and Riley pulled hers back immediately, choosing to ignore the ignited sparks.

"You know I don't bite." He sighed. She didn't say anything.

"So when's the wedding?" asked Zay, who was sitting on her other side.

"Tomorrow evening."

"Cool."

After lunch, Topanga had asked her to stay back, wanting her help with the decoration and the dresses. She had asked Maya as well, but Maya had declined her offer, saying she'd rather be down at the beach with the guys.

Angela and another girl were there too. She was really pretty, with red hair and greenish grey eyes. "Hi," she smiled. "I'm Rachel."

Riley almost gasped. "So you're Rachel? I've heard so much about you!"

Rachel laughed. "I'm flattered. I was one of the bridesmaids at Cory and Topanga's wedding." She laughed. "Well, their first one."

"And you're going to be one again, for the second and last time." Topanga smiled. "Now, let's get to work, ladies."

Meanwhile, everyone else was down at the beach.

Lucas felt the warm sand beneath his toes with every step he took. "You need to talk to her." Said Maya, walking alongside him.

Zay and Josh had gone to get ice-cream, and Farkle was _tanning_. Maya almost laughed at the idea.

Lucas shook his head. "She doesn't want me to talk to her."

Maya stopped and crossed her arms. "You two are so damn emotional. Just _talk_ to her, not ask her for sex. Geez."

Lucas was tempted to roll his eyes. "How do I know it won't make things worse?"

Maya shrugged. "You don't."


	37. The Beauty of the Moon

**_Hey guys! :) thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed._**

 ** _Trolol33: thanks for reviewing like a hundred times! Lol, I really appreciate it :)_**

 ** _Belle Goode_** ** _: bonehead, lol! I literally laughed for like five minutes. Non-stop._**

 **** ** _DuskWolf713_** **** ** _: then you will love this chapter, my friend._**

 ** _zazzypipes_** ** _: tell me the name of the story! :D I wanna read it too! :)_**

 ** _I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER. YOU GUYS SHOULD BE TOO, OMG! :D I can barely contain my excitement :3 But you guys go ahead and judge for yourselves._**

 **The Beauty of the Moon.**

 _"_ _In every outthrust headland, in every curving beach, in every grain of sand there is the story of the earth."  
― __Rachel Carson_

It took 3 hours. 3 hours just to select the type and number of flowers, the decorations and finalize the dresses. Even with the wedding planner's help, Topanga was stressed out. There was so much to do.

"Dinner time." Said Riley, looking at her watch. Topanga nodded. "You guys go ahead. Angela and I will finish up here."

Rachel smiled. "Okay, let's go Riley." She said, leading her out.

The entire way, Rachel told her stories about her parents, Eric and Shawn, and basically everybody.

"You guys had a wonderful childhood." Said Riley.

"Oh, but it was far from perfect." She told her about that one nasty fight that Cory and Topanga once had after their wedding, over something as stupid as a magazine. "But they always worked it out."

At the dining table, they were early this time. The only people there were Eric, Maya, Shawn and Katie.

And by the looks of it, Maya wasn't happy. "Hey," she grumbled when Riley sat down next to her.

"What's up?"

Maya made a face and pointed at Shawn and Katie, who were laughing at a joke Shawn had made.

"I thought you wanted them to be together." She whispered to him.

"Not when they're being all mushy together."

Riley half-smiled. "You know, you act exactly like that in front of Josh."

Maya knotted her brows together. "Really?" Riley nodded. "Next time I do that, please kill me."

After everyone had arrived, they ordered dinner. The food was great, as usual, but this time Riley didn't eat much.

When dinner was over, Angela, Rachel and Topanga went back to the planning. Topanga took Katie along with her too.

Riley went up to her room. She was planning on taking a walk by the beach, but everyone was busy, so she had no one to go with. Josh was taking Auggie to the gift shop and the aquarium downstairs, and Maya had decided to spend time with Shawn.

There was a knock on the door. Riley got up to see who it was, and upon the door, Riley saw it was Lucas. He looked nervous, but still cute as hell, standing there in a V neck shirt, his jacket and slim-fit jeans.

"Um, hey." Said Riley, stepping out.

"Hi, Riley." He scratched his head awkwardly. "Are you free, now?"

 _This is your chance._ Said the voice. _Take it._

"Mm Hmm." She nodded. Lucas smiled. "Great. Would you like to come with me to the beach?"

"Yes." She said. "But didn't you go there before dinner?"

"I did." He leaned against the wall. "But you didn't. And I know how much you love the beach."

Riley's heart fluttered. "Are you asking me out?"

He smirked. "Depends. Are you saying yes?"

"Already did." She smiled. "Wait, let me get my jacket." It was almost August, which meant monsoon season. Although the rains hadn't started yet, there were occasional cold winds, especially near the sea.

She turned to go back, before Lucas grabbed her arm. "There's no need. You can have mine."

"But you must want yours—"

"Nope." He said, already taking it off. "Here, it's yours."

She took it and put it on, the familiar scent reaching her nose. The sexy, musky scent of his cologne.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Let's go."

Five minutes later, they were out of the hotel, walking through the empty esplanade.

A cold blast of air hit her, and she shivered, even though she was wearing a jacket.

"I think you should take this." she said, starting to take his jacket off.

He frowned. "Why?"

"Cuz its cold and you could catch the flu because of the wind and become—"

He rolled his eyes at her, grabbing her hand, which made her stop and blink. "You're worrying about me?" he said with a slight raise of his eyebrows. "Really?"

When she didn't say anything, he sighed. "You need it more than I do."

"Do I?"

"This argument is pointless." He didn't stop walking even when his boots hit the sand. Riley took off her sandals and tried to tuck her hair behind her ear. It was everywhere, because of the wind.

The sand was cold, but it was still sand. Smooth and golden. Still sand.

She heard the waves lapping on the shore and the soft bubbling of the frivolous white surf. She could almost taste the saltiness in the air. The wind sang its own song. An alluring, enthralling whisper.

The cosmological beauty of nature never failed to impress her and left her kind of breathless and peaceful.

The moon illuminated the whole place in a faint glow, lessening the blackness of the sky. It looked so different at night. Dim, like endless broken promises. Something beautiful in its own eerie, dark way.

She remembered her dream, about the water choking her and how she slowly drowned without even a whisper.

"Are you listening?" Lucas's voice broke her trail of thought. She shook those things out of her head for now.

"Hmm?"

Lucas stopped. "Are you okay?" He looked concerned, his lips pressed together and his brows knotted.

"Yes I'm fine." she smiled.

"Are you sure?"

She huffed, her feet pacing faster than before. "You've got to stop worrying about me so much. Honestly, I'm fine."

He ran a hair through his tousled hair. It looked messy, but in a good kind of way. Her own hair, she though, must resemble a crow's nest.

The seashells gleamed, even in the darkness. She made her to the inky water and let it wash over her feet, just a tiny bit below the ankle, and didn't go any deeper in fear of her jeans getting wet.

She stumbled a little, but Lucas was there to catch her. She gripped his arm tightly for support. "Only you would stumble at a place like this." he chuckled.

"The water creates a little pool of nothingness beneath your feet." She mumbled.

"What?" Lucas looked at her confused. She decided to elaborate. "The water. When it goes back, it takes the sand away with it, so for a moment, there's nothing under your feet."

"Oh." Was all Lucas could say. So that's why she stumbled?

He tugged on her hand a little. "Let's go and swim." It was more like a suggestion than an actual demand. Even a question.

She gave him the most disbelieving look ever. "Are you crazy? Do you want to wake up in a hospital bed with hypothermia?"

"That would be cool. Then we could be like Rose and Jack. From _Titanic_."

She bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Or blush. "You've seen Titanic?"

"I, um, Zay was watching it and I just happened to be in the room."

"Blame it all on Zay, why don't you?" She actually laughed this time. "And for your information, Jack died from hypothermia."

"Did he now?" He pretended not to know. "Well, I wouldn't mind dying if I spend my last moment with you."

Heat rushed to her cheeks. "You're so cheesy."

"Really, though. Think about it. You and me. Dying together on the same bed when we're like, 80. How romantic would that be?" _He wanted us to drown together like a minute ago._

She took a deep breath, her feet suddenly feeling like they had been covered in ice when another gust of wind blew. He led her to the rocks by the shore. More appropriately huge boulders.

The boulder path continued further from the shore and into the water. He helped her up and took her hand, guiding her and helping her step at the appropriate places, so she didn't tumble down into the water. It was like a number of small caves above the sea, if that made sense. And it took her breath away.

They stopped and sat at the edge of a large boulder, their legs dangling down so they almost reach the water. She played with the end of his jacket, noticing him looking at her.

"You're beautiful." He stated, tucking her hair behind her ear for her.

"Why, thank you." She mock curtsied, although she couldn't do it properly since they were sitting down. She looked at him, more specifically his eyes, and wondered if she would ever get used to them. They mesmerized her every time. "Your eyes." She breathed.

"What about them?" letting a smirk play on his lips.

"They remind me of the moon."

He raised a brow. "The moon? With its holes and craters?"

She shook her head. "The moon, with its silver light and innocence, and how it can pull at the waves and taunt them and turn them ruthless, but hardly does. The moon. Beautiful, even with its ridges and shadows."

Lucas's eyes gleamed. "Well, when you put it that way…"

He gave her a lop-sided smile. "You know how badly I want to swim right now?"

 _That's all he wanted to do?_

Lucas chuckled. "Nope. There are other things as well."

Riley blushed, trying to cover her cheeks up. "Did I say that out loud?"

"You did." He was still laughing.

She rolled his eyes. "You're being all macho now, telling me you want to swim. Truth is, the water's too cold for you. For anyone."

He had a slight curve on the corner of his mouth. "Is that a challenge?"

"Sure is." She scoffed. He took his boots off.

"Come on, Lucas. You and I both know you're not going to plunge into the water."

"Watch me." he smirked. He jumped, and there was a loud splash. He was totally submerged within seconds.

Riley gasped, her eyes wide in alarm.

"Lucas!" she yelled. Oh God, she didn't think he would _actually_ do it. She bend down, trying to find him. "Lucas!" she called again, her heartbeat racing. He didn't answer.

Suddenly, his head bobbed up, and so did his playful eyes and that stupid smirk.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Told ya I could do it." he grinned.

"That was so not funny."

He frowned. "The water's cold. Colder than I thought it would be. Help me up?"

She nodded, putting her hands on his chest and heaving him up. By the time he was out, he was drenched and soaking. Not to mention shivering.

She took his jacket off herself and wrapped it around him. His hair stuck to his forehead and his skin was cold to the touch.

She brought herself closer to him, giving him some of her body heat. It seemed to be working, since he pulled her even closer.

"Never do that again," she said, as she pushed back the hair on his forehead and rested both her hands on either sides of his face.

"Lesson learnt." Somehow, he had still managed to smile at her.

She realized how close they were, and how loud her heart was beating. Their lips were inches apart. She wanted this. Badly.

"Kiss me." she whispered.

And he did.

 _ **Soooo, how was it? How was it? Hooww wasss ittt..? Omg, i should stop now xD First and last review get a shoutout ;)**_


	38. Sorry

**_Totally bombed my physics exam x'D In other news, WHO WATCHED GIRL MEETS NEW YEARS?! OMG, I was kinda hoping for some Rucas in the end :( but the way he got jealous over her was so cute *sorry for any spoilers* ~sigh~ I had to re-write this entire chapter twice, because the first two times, I realize it was just… an M rated scene. Like no love, just lust. So hopefully, I've added enough emotion in there to make you guys go 'aww' not 'gross.'_**

 ** _believeinyourdreems_** ** _: the wedding? Oh, it's in the next chapter, not this one. I can't wait to write it either!_**

 ** _Caroli: Oh me too! :D haha, hi 5!_**

 ** _LittleMissTeacup_** ** _: I'm reading this alright ;) I'm so glad I made someone do something productive! :D Omg, I'm sure you're a great writer! Maybe even better than me. Do you have an account on wattpad?_**

 ** _DuskWolf713_** ** _: Thanks:D Lol, here ya go._**

 ** _zazzypipes_** ** _: oh, me too! How exciting would that be ?!_**

 **Sorry.**

 _"_ _I'm oxygen and he's dying to breathe."  
― __Tahereh Mafi_ _,_ _Shatter Me_

He suddenly pulled his hand back, reaching out into his pocket. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God it's still there."

Riley raised her eyebrows, silently asking him what he was talking about. He grinned, pulling out a small flask.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Where did you get that?"

"Zay and I stole it from the hotel kitchen."

Her mouth hung open as he opened the top and took a sip. "You're cold and wet. I don't think getting drunk is the best idea right now."

"Getting drunk helps you stay warm."

"So does going back to the hotel and changing your clothes!" she hit his chest as he took another sip.

"I wanna stay here with you. Longer."

Another close breeze made him shiver. "You're so stupid. Why did you do that?" she asked, referring to him jumping in the water.

"To prove I could." He grinned.

She, in turn, scowled. "That was stupid and irresponsible, not to mention the risk—" He brought her lips closer to hers and kissed her, cutting her off. He tasted like mint. And beer.

 _It was just as good as the first time. Maybe even better._ "Gosh, you're so warm." He said when they broke apart, wrapping her closer.

She scrunched her nose, deciding not to show him how much she loved it. "You're getting my clothes wet!"

He laughed. "Would you prefer it if I let you go?"

"Touché." She murmured into his chest. "But we have to go. You need to change, or you'll get sick."

"I'll risk getting sick for a few more moments with you." He yawned sleepily.

She rolled her eyes. A few more moments wouldn't matter if she had to take the blame for him coughing like a maniac tomorrow.

She slowly untangled herself from him and got up. He frowned, chugged down the contents of the flask one last time and put it in. "I said it's alright."

"I said it's not." She held out a hand for him to take. He narrowed his eyes, but did.

"It's cold." He stated.

"It's your own fault." Why was he being such a kid? Was he already intoxicated?

"Why would you let me jump?" he whined.

"I warned you not to. And I didn't think you would actually do it!"

He stumbled a little, but she caught his arm. She hoped he wouldn't puke like last time. Or at least wait until he got back to his room.

His mumbled something incoherent which she didn't quite catch. His words were slurred and sluggish.

"Did you say something?" asked Riley.

He put his fingers on his lips, and didn't say anything. The walk back was long and cold. Especially now since her clothes were damp. She tried to keep Lucas steady by wrapping her arms around his waist, but he kept stumbling every two feet.

"Dang. What was that in that flask?" It couldn't have been just beer if he was so intoxicated by just a little of it.

"Good stuff." He winked. "Shh, don't tell Riley."

Riley almost rolled her eyes. "Let's get you to your room, buddy."

She tried to walk them through the lobby as discreetly as possible, but somebody caught them.

"Hey guys," Josh looked taken back. "What are you..."

"Um, just came back from the beach." Riley smiled quickly. Lucas rubbed his eyes and looked up like a little kid.

He broke from Riley's grasp and peered at Josh. "Do I know you?"

Josh laughed and turned his attention to Riley. "Is he drunk?"

Riley nodded awkwardly, grabbing Lucas's arm. "Let's go." She snapped at him.

"Have fun up there," Laughed Josh. "And I would advise using condoms."

She glared daggers at him. He just winked back.

The elevator was eerily quiet. Not because of the lack of music, but because Lucas didn't say anything.

"Why are you looking at me?" she said, noticing his intense gaze for the third time.

"Cuz you're pretty." He smiled.

She smiled a little. Just a little.

The elevator dinged and she half-dragged him into the hallway. "Okay, Lucas. Promise me you'll change your clothes once you're in your room. I don't want you getting sick."

He frowned. "I want you to come in with me."

"In your room?" She instantly shook her head.

He pouted. "Come on, please."

 _He probably won't be able to change his clothes by himself in this state._ She sighed. "Okay. But just for a minute, okay?"

But he wasn't even listening anymore. He went to the door and opened it, waiting for Riley to enter.

Once they were in, he closed the door behind them. The room was pretty similar to hers, the only difference being the messy bed sheets on his part.

Throwing him one last glance, she went over to where his small bag lay on the right side of his bed, and unzipped it, pulling out a sweatshirt and trousers. He hadn't bothered unpacking, since they were only staying for two nights.

"Here." She said, walking up to him and handing him the clothes.

"What do I do with these?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"You put them on." She said. She wasn't going to lose her patience with him.

"Oh."

He began taking his shirt off, and Riley got a glimpse of the hard muscles and the contour of his stomach before she asked him to stop. "Do it in the bathroom."

"Why?" he finished taking the rest of his shirt off. "Afraid you're going to see something you'll like?" he smirked.

Heat rushed to her cheeks. "What? No! It's just more private and—" He cut her off again, grabbing her hands and pushing her roughly against the wall.

"Ow." She whined. "That hurt."

"You can't possibly be hurting more than me." he stated. There was a double meaning in his words, and it made her blush ever harder.

He trapped her there with both his arms, his face inching closer by the second. "Tell me this has no effect on you." He said, his eyes gazing hungrily over her collarbone.

He began leaving feather kisses on her jawbone, travelling down towards the crook of her neck. There were butterflies in her stomach. She realized she had been anticipating something. Every touch left her wanting more.

He parted his lips slightly, and she could feel his hot breath on her skin. She tried to move, but he had her cornered.

She tensed up as his hands slowly travelled down her sides. She still couldn't move- his body held her there. His hands stopped on her waist, holding her close. He pushed her hair out of the way and gently kissed the delicate skin on her neck.

She couldn't help gasping. He looked up at her through hooded eyes and smirked. "There we go." He whispered huskily. He began sucking on the same spot, tugging the skin lightly with his lips.

"That's gonna leave a mark." She muttered. He ran his tongue over the same spot one more time before enveloping her lips with his own.

The kiss was urgent, hungry. Like he wanted something he couldn't have. She moved her hands towards his neck and rested them there, gently tugging at his hair.

He suddenly stopped, pulling back. His hands left her sides abruptly. "Did I do something wrong?" she whispered

He looked up at her, and his eyes seemed more vulnerable than she had ever seen them. "I'm so sorry." He said.

"For what?" _You already know._

He didn't answer, but apologized once again, taking a step forward and burying his face in the crook of her neck. Riley felt something warm drip down her skin. He was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she said as gently as she could, taking his face in both her hands.

"I-I hurt you." He sniffed. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have got so close to dying."

Riley knotted her brows together and sighed. "You already apologized for that, and I forgave you."

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "I don't think I can ever forgive myself." Those words half broke her from inside.

"It's no use." She chose her words carefully. "Dwelling on the past. We have to learn to move on."

He took a shaky breath, wrapping his arms around her, then suddenly yawning.

"You're tired." She smiled weakly. "You should get some sleep."

He nodded, letting her go and walking over to the bed. He settled himself in.

"Now scoot so I can cuddle you." She said. He grinned, making space for her. Once he was in, he pulled the blankets over the both of them, and she put an arm around his waist. His skin was a little cold to the touch, but that didn't matter. What mattered was she finally had him next to her, and she couldn't be happier.

 **Hey guys, I'm thinking of renaming this book. Anyone got any good names I could use? Also, could you guys recommend any like, Rucas fanfics? I'm not good at the whole searching for a fanfic thing, but I really want to read one! zazzypipes, which one was the one you were talking about, the one where they go to Portugal?**

 **Anyways, see ya next time.**

 **Love you guys :D**


	39. The Wedding

_**Chemistry exam+ no sleep= Crazy person. I swear. But i couldn't live with myself if I didn't update today. So here ya guys go :D Thanks for all the recommendations.**_

 **The Wedding**

 _"_ _One day you will kiss a man you can't breathe without, and find that breath is of little consequence."  
― __Karen Marie Moning_ _,_ _Bloodfever_

She was frantic, delirious. She kept tossing and turning over, her face set in a hard line. "Let me go," she murmured.

Lucas half-woke up, his eyes alert. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

She didn't reply. He tried to ignore his pounding headache and got up, seeing that she was still asleep. It must have been a nightmare.

"Shh," he murmured into her hair. She was tossing around, oblivious to the fact that she was dreaming.

"It's going to be okay." He knew how dangerous it could be when waking a person from their nightmare. So he didn't. Although he didn't need to, either. She quieted down by herself, and the only movement her body made after that was her steady breathing. "That's better." He sighed, wrapping an arm around her.

He went to sleep after that, but it wasn't long before the sun dawned upon them and flooded the room with light.

Riley woke up, groaning. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, already having forgotten her nightmare. Slowly untangling herself from Lucas, she got up.

 _Today was the big day._ She thought, her stomach churning with anticipation and excitement. She looked at Lucas, who was sleeping soundlessly. He looked so much like a little kid it made Riley want to ruffle his hair.

Instead, she drew the curtains tighter, so less light would peer through. Deciding to leave him asleep, she walked out of his room, closing the door silently after her.

Nobody saw her in the hallway, and she was grateful. She wouldn't dare tell them she was with Lucas. People and their dirty minds.

She went to her room. It was almost time for breakfast. She took a warm shower and changed into a simple high-waist shirt with a tank top underneath and jeans. She almost gasped when she looked at herself in the mirror. There was a large bruise on her neck, probably the consequence of last night. She left her hair open to cover it.

Down at the hall, everyone was there except for the Topanga, Angela and Katie. "Last minute dress adjustments." Smiled Katie.

Cory looked so nervous. And happy. "Are you ready, dad?"

Cory looked at her with a proud gleam in his eye. He nodded, smiling as wide as the Cheshire cat.

"Where's Lucas?" asked Zay, his mouth stuffed with a large chunk of omelet.

Josh caught her eye and smirked, but didn't say anything.

"He's sleeping." She murmured.

After finishing breakfast, she ordered some food for him, and took it up to his room.

She entered without knocking, placing the tray on the side table. Lucas was awake, propped up on his bed.

He smiled once he saw her. "Hey," he said in a raspy voice.

"Hey, Lucas." She raised an eyebrow. "You don't look too good."

He sneezed, and then nodded his head. Riley genuinely felt bad for him, but wasn't going to let go of this opportunity. "Told ya so." She muttered. He playfully glared at her, using a tissue to wipe his nose.

"My head hurts like hell." He sighed.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much last night." She sat on the corner of his bed. "Anyways, I got you breakfast."

"Thanks," he said, picking up a muffin and biting into it. He ate in silence. After breakfast he took two Advil tablets, popping them in his mouth with a chug of water.

"You should stay away from me." he said.

"I'll take my chances." She smiled, leaning in. But he backed away.

"I'm serious. I don't want you getting sick."

"And I won't."

She looked at the clock, chewing on her lip. "Five hours left." She whispered.

"I'll be better by then." He said. "I thought you would—" His words cut off as he sneezed again.

"You need rest." She stated.

"I'm fine."

"I don't think so." She got up and pulled the blankets further on top of him. "I don't want to see you out of this room, okay? I'll check up on you later."

He nodded. Then she went back to her room, where Maya was waiting for her.

"How'd you get in? Why are you here" asked Riley.

Maya smiled cheekily. "The real question is, what's up with Huckleberry?"

Riley leaned against the wall, closing her eyes a fraction longer than needed. "We went to the beach last night. He took a dip in the cold water, and then ended up getting drunk. I think you can imagine his condition right now."

Maya nodded, surprised.

Later, they went to see how the preparations for the wedding were going. Hours passed, and Riley checked up on Lucas right before lunch.

He seemed better. His headache had miraculously stopped –at least he claimed so- and he wasn't sneezing as much.

At five o'clock, the girls had started to get ready. Topanga smiled as she handed Riley her dress.

It was a lovely bridesmaid dress, one that matched Maya's. Cuban Orchid with a hint of Coral pink, made of silk. Riley would have called the color dreamy. It was a halter neck, but not the type which showed off too much skin. At the waist was an elegant silver jewel which seemed to gather up all the material, making it flow down her waist. Like a modified A-line.

Riley went to the washroom and put it on, once again, letting her hair fall down her shoulders.

Topanga beamed when she came out, hugging her.

"You look beautiful, Riley." Said Maya. Then she came closer to her and whispered, "Lucas will totally faint."

"I hope not." She laughed.

Maya put hers on, and looked just as beautiful as Riley. Angela and Rachel insisted on doing their hair and makeup.

"My face is not a coloring book," laughed Riley as Rachel defined her cheeks in bronzer and blush. She wasn't putting on too much, though.

She slightly shoved the hair away from her face and her eyed landed on her bruise. "Someone's been a naughty girl." Said Rachel.

She smirked at Riley's awkwardness. Laughing, she took out a stick of concealer and starting working her magic. Two minutes later, it was as if the bruise never existed.

Angela did her hair next. She let it tumble down her shoulder in loose waves, braiding the front on the edge of her forehead, attaching little flowers on the side.

"Thanks guys." Said Riley when they were done, enveloping them in a hug.

Angela pinned up Maya's hair, letting small strands out so it looks messy. Rachel completed the look with one swipe of her nude lipstick and a Smokey eye.

They were just about done when Topanga came out, already in her wedding dress. Riley couldn't help gasping. She looked so beautiful.

The dress was an ivory lace mermaid silhouette with an empire waist and a trail cascading down behind her. Match it with heels and a veil and Topanga could have been the ideal bride.

Riley and Maya waited outside as Angela and Rachel did her hair and makeup. "How long do we have before the reception starts?" asked Riley.

Maya checked the time on her mobile. "Five minutes."

"Everybody will be there already. Let's go."

Nervous butterflies erupted in Riley's stomach as they made their way down towards the hall. She peeked through the door.

Cory, Shawn and almost everybody else was already there.

The hall was huge, like some sort of ballroom from a medieval castle. The ceiling must have been 18 feet high. The adults sat in the row of chairs arranged neatly while the children ran around. There was space in the middle for the bride to walk through. Flowers hung delicately on the arches, engulfing the room with a sweet fragrance.

Seeing Lucas in crisp back suit almost made Riley's mouth water.

"A fly might get in." laughed Maya, closing her mouth for her.

From across the room –and the slightly open door- his eyes landed on her. His eyes seemed to light up and he smiled. He definitely did not look sick. He was doing a great job of hiding it.

Cory looked super excited. And nervous. Shawn was trying to calm him down.

Topanga cleared her throat from behind them. Smiling real big, she took a step forward.

"Ready?" squealed Rachel. She nodded.

The piano player started her song. The flower girl –Angela's daughter- made her way towards the aisle, her dress poofy and adorable. The adults shushed their children and made them sit quietly.

Topanga slowly walked through, a bouquet of flowers in her hand. One look from Cory made her knees go weak.

Maya and Riley stood with Josh and Lucas on one side, whist the priest started. Lucas looked even hotter upfront.

"We have gathered here today to…"

Lucas bent over, whispering something into Riley's ear. "You look beautiful." He murmured.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She grinned.

The priest continued. "….Into which estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

Nobody said a word. Lucas took her hand in his. Riley was staring at her mom and dad in awe. So was Auggie, who stood with Shawn on the other side.

"Will you, Cory Mathews, take Topanga Lawrence to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all other, keep you only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

Cory smiled, a genuine, real happy smile. "I do."

The priest turned to Topanga. He was taller than both of them, well into his old age. "Will you, Topanga—"

"I do." She squealed, grabbing his collar and kissing him.

There were cheers and _aww's_. Riley was beaming. "Can't wait for the day _we_ do that." smirked Lucas.

She raised an eyebrow, a slow smile appearing on his face. "Why wait?" she asked. Then she grabbed his collar and brought him closer, kissing him.


	40. Cake and Jewelry

**Cake and Jewelry.**

 _"_ _Some things don't last forever, but some things do. Like a good song, or a good book, or a good memory you can take out and unfold in your darkest times, pressing down on the corners and peering in close, hoping you still recognize the person you see there."  
― __Sarah Dessen_ _,_ _This Lullaby_

The room buzzed with excitement. Everyone had gone to the banquet hall after the vows, and Shawn was in the middle of his best man speech.

"…Bust most importantly, we started to see Cory's life shine in ways we never knew was possible." He looked at Auggie, Riley, then finally Topanga. "So thank you, Topanga, for giving my best friend his chance at happiness. And a perfect family."

Cory looked like he was about to cry, which made Topanga laugh. When Shawn was done, Topanga got up from her seat and went to the stage. "Those of you who know me probably aren't surprised that I wanted to say a few words today, and those of you who know me really well will be surprised if it is only a few words."

She looked at Cory with a perfect amalgamation of love and happiness. "It was you and me, Cory. Together. Always." She took a deep breath. "I wasn't sure this day would ever come. But you were. I wasn't sure that love could survive everything we put it through. But you were. You were always strong and always sure. And now I know that I want you to stand beside me for the rest of my life. That's what I'm sure of." Cory's eyes widened a fraction.

"You remembered?"

She nodded and continued. "I wasn't sure this day would ever come _again_. But then, I didn't know the struggles we would have to endure either. I'm glad we've got through it." Cory walked up to her and took her hand. Suddenly it was like they were alone. Nobody else mattered. "I'm glad we're still together."

"Me too." She reached up and kissed him. He grinned. "My turn."

He cleared his throat. "Ever since I was young, I never really understood anything about the world. And I never understood anything that happened in my life. The only thing that ever made sense to me was you. And how I felt about you. That's all I've ever known. I love you, Topanga. And I'm forever grateful for the lovely family you've given me."

She smiled. "You remembered too."

It was a perfect end to a story with a stormy beginning. And a perfect start to a story that would last forever.

After Cory and Topanga cut the cake, the line for the buffet piled up. The children stuffed their mouths with cake and other desserts before even starting the main course, and almost every adult had a glass of wine in their hand. Including Josh.

"I want some." Said Lucas.

"Too bad. You're not legal yet." Josh winked. "Besides, you had your fair share yesterday."

Lucas ignored his comment and poured himself a glass. Riley rolled her eyes and snatched it away, handing it to Josh.

"You're already sick." She said, glaring at him.

He pouted. "You're taking all my fun away."

Maya pointed at the cake. "Go get some of that."

He smiled. "Cake!"

Josh grinned. "I'm right behind ya."

They both raced towards it, just as Maya huffed and sat down. "Why are guys such kids?"

"Secret of life." Riley laughed.

"Mm. You should try some of this." said Lucas, coming back with a bowl of vanilla cake two minutes later. Josh had one too. "It's really good."

He shoved the spoon in her face, not meaning to be that harsh. The spoon ended up hitting her nose instead.

He couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry."

"Hardy har har." She said sarcastically, picking up a tissue and proceeding to wipe her nose.

"Lemme do it." he said, taking the tissue from her and gently wiping the cake off her nose.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Riley." He said after finishing the cake. He got up. "Come with me."

"Where?"

A small smile appeared on his lips. "Just come."

He took her hand, leading her through a small pathway and up a set of stairs. The door opened up to a large balcony.

It had the perfect view of the beach and the silhouette of the mountains.

"I wanted to give you something." He said. He was behind her, whispering in her ear.

The nervous butterflies spread their wings once again. "What?"

"Close your eyes." She did.

He took something out of his pocket and put it round her neck. It was a necklace of some sort. He pushed her hair aside and clasped it.

"There." He said.

She opened her eyes. Once she looked down, she couldn't help gasping. An oval, sapphire blue pendant hung around her neck over a delicate chain. Silver embellishments looped the end of the jewel. The handsome, glossy stone had an intriguing matrix which looked so delicate to Riley.

She blinked up at him. He was nervously scratching his neck. "Yeah, um, it's not—"

She reached up, but he backed away. "Woah, I'm still sick, remember?"

She shook her head. "I don't care." And kissed him.

"Thank you." She said.

He grinned. "James had it made. For Isabella. But he never got the chance to give it to her. Farkle and I found it a long time ago, and I thought you should have it."

So _this_ was the Christmas present she never got? Well, then this was just the right occasion, even better than Christmas.

She looped her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy toes. "Thank you." She said again, with a wider smile.

"You're very welcome." He smirked back, bringing her closer and kissing her.

She smiled into the kiss. As they broke apart for air, he rested his forehead on hers.

"Riley?" he said.

"Yeah?" Her voice was shaking, but oddly enough, it calmed him.

"I think I love you." His breath was hot on her lips.

She kissed him again, tangling her hands into his hair. "I think I love you too." She smiled.

 _It was a perfect end to a story with a stormy beginning. And a perfect start to a story that would last forever._

But maybe her story wouldn't last. Maybe it would all be over, before it even started.


	41. Forever

**_Thank you to all those who reviewed :D Gonna keep this short and meaningful. Last chapter before the epilogue :( or maybe, second last. I don't know yet. You guys have to read each word VERY CAREFULLY and please tell me what you think will happen in the Epilogue._**

 **Forever.**

 _"_ _There used to be days that I thought I was okay, or at least that I was going to be. We'd be hanging out somewhere and everything would just fit right and I would think 'it will be okay if it can just be like this forever' but of course nothing can ever stay just how it is forever."  
― __Nina LaCour_ _,_ _Hold Still_

There were days when things weren't perfect. Days when she woke up crying and scared to death. Days when she couldn't tell reality from the worlds of her nightmares.

It was hard for anyone to calm her down after that.

Like two weeks after the wedding, for example. Lucas and Riley were on the couch, their bodies tangled together. The movie they were supposed to be watching was long ago forgotten, the bowl of popcorn a heap on the floor.

That's how she had fallen asleep in the first place. A half hour into the movie. Lucas had joined her soon after that.

Now, his eyes were alert and worried.

"Hush." He said gently, running a hand through her hair. "It was just a nightmare."

One of her better ones. One that didn't involve so many tears or hallucinations. But it still scared her.

"You want me to call your parents?"

She shook her head. It was two o' clock in the morning. Besides, they were on vacation. Cory had called it a 'family getaway' but that was just an excuse for a honeymoon. However, Topanga couldn't bear to go without her children, and while Auggie had agreed, Riley stayed back, not wanting to get in-between them. Besides, they trusted her not to burn the house.

"Maybe talking about it will help." He bend over a little and switched the light of the little black table lamp on.

He rested his hand on her back, bringing her closer to his chest. She tried to seek comfort in his touch, and for a moment, the voices muted. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She could do this.

"I'm scared. That it doesn't exist." She said in a shaky voice. "That I'll wake up one day, and all this will be gone."

He held her close. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Just his touch reminded her that he was still there. Still with her.

She screwed her eyes shut, a soundless scream escaping her when her mind relapsed to the events in her nightmare.

She couldn't find the words to describe it.

 _How are you supposed to tell someone that you saw them die in front of you?_

 _That you saw everyone you loved, slowly fade away until nothing ever existed of them._

 _Or maybe it was you who died. Left nothing behind._

"This can't be real." She sobbed.

He pressed both his palms on either side of her face. Not harshly, but more in a determined kind of way. She fingered the stone around her neck, a habit she had recently developed.

"Look at me, Riley." He said. "I'm still here." He enveloped her in a hug, and she savored his warmth. "And I'm not going to leave. I'm going to stay here with you. Forever."

But she couldn't shake the feeling out her head. Something wasn't right. Things didn't add up.

Forever wasn't just time anymore. It was a place. And she didn't know how long she had.

Perhaps, not long at all.


	42. Epilogue

_**Just wrote this. I was gonna update tomorrow, but I couldn't wait. So here you guys go. If you haven't already, read the chapter before this. I updated twice today... A lot of you wanted the story to continue, but then, it would feel like I'd just be dragging things on. The people who want another fanfic, don't forget to comment your ideas. I'll definitely try. This is the end, guys... Brace yourselves.**_

 **Epilogue/ Theory**

 _"_ _Years from now, when all the junk they got is broken and long forgotten, you'll still have your stars."  
― __Jeannette Walls_ _,_ _The Glass Castle_

It wasn't real. Truth be told, none of it was.

Back in Texas, when she had run away, her mind had created awful hallucinations that almost killed her. But with the awful, came the good.

She remembered Lucas's promise to her. That things would get better in the future. She wanted to believe it those four words so desperately that her mind created an alternate universe, one in which everything seemed perfect.

 _Things would get better._

And they did. In that alternate universe.

 _A few years later, Lucas bought an apartment for the both of them. It was meant to be a surprise. He blindfolded her, took her there, and carried her in. She was over the moon when she found out._

 _Or the time she found out she was pregnant. She was just nineteen, and still a kid at heart. Things were going well with Lucas, and she didn't want to ruin that. So she kept it a secret, until she broke down one evening, a crying mess. And told him everything. Her hands were shaking. She expected him to walk out on her, but he didn't. He kissed her and told her they would take care of this baby together._

 _A week later, he took her out for a fancy dinner. He proposed later that night. A beautiful diamond ring with an elegant silver heart on it. They got married a month later, in that same seaside resort her parents had got married in._

 _Her pregnancy was hard. Especially since she was still underweight. The doctor warned them that if she didn't eat properly –if her body wasn't healthy enough- there was a chance Lucas would lose both her and the baby. She tried, she really did. But it wasn't easy, even for Lucas, who had to put up with her constant mood swings. "I love you." He would say. And she would groan back, glaring at him. "I don't care." And Lucas would just laugh and try to kiss her. But through it all, she was glad she had him by her side. She wouldn't dream of a life without him._

 _Chloe Elizabeth Friar. Born on 12_ _th_ _October. 9 pounds, 11 ounces. Healthy and beautiful, with her father's eyes and hair. "We made her." He smiled and kissed the both of them._

 _Her first word ever was 'mama'. She was Riley's life now. Riley loved her with all her heart._

 _Topanga and Cory were doing great. Except for the parenting Auggie part. He was on that too-cool-for-school phase, which got him into heaps of trouble. Especially because Cory was his teacher._

 _Josh and Maya had a kid too. Asher Mathews. Just six months older than Chloe._

 _Two years later, James Friar came into their life. It was Riley's idea to name their baby boy that, something to remember James by. Other than the necklace, of course. James looked exactly like his father._

 _Riley would laugh at how protective Chloe was over her brother. Even though they often fought. Like the night when James claimed he had a nightmare, and jumped into bed with Riley and Lucas. Chloe came soon after, not wanting to get left behind._

 _This was her family, and she loved them with all her heart._

Of course, none of that ever existed. This was just her mind's escape. A made-up fantasy world.

She was tired of being depressed. Tired of everything going wrong. So in the world inside her mind, she imagined everything going right, for once.

Like how Riley and Lucas would reconcile after she got out of this scorching heat of the Texas sun.

How her parents would get together.

How things would be alright from that point on. Not perfect, obviously, but good enough.

Well, none of that really ever happened.

Soon, the hallucinations ended when her brain couldn't take enough of the heat.

So it shut down.

The truth was, Topanga and Cory never got back together.

Riley and Lucas never really worked things out.

The necklace never existed, and neither did they find out the ending of James's story.

Because on that day, with the sun scorching down upon her whilst she carried the weight of sadness and hopelessness on her shoulders,

She died.

Nothing lasted forever. Not love, not promises, not _them_. Just the stars.

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Oh gosh. That was a sad end. But I really wanted to end the story this way . My first choice was an epilogue where they all sat in a café, and Riley was finally happy. But that really didn't have a moral. We don't always get the things we want. We don't always end up living for them._**

 ** _I've tried to make this chapter as clear and simple as possible, because really, this is just a theory. A theory that when Riley ran out that day in Texas, she hadn't really survived. Everything that happened after was just a hallucination._**

 ** _Which is the center focus of this story, isn't it? Our demons getting the best of us? Our hallucinations being bigger and more vivid than they ever were. Leading us to believe in them. Maybe even thinking those events actually happened._**

 ** _Anyways, that's a wrap for Fallen Princess. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all those who read this story. I really love you guys._**

 ** _So I'm thinking of doing a sequel from Lucas's point of view. Maybe just one-shot. Obviously, he's not going to get together with anybody. Just his thoughts after Riley's death. Watcha guys think? And maybe another fanfic soon?_**

 ** _Anyways, thank you again for reviewing and liking this story._**

 ** _Lots of love :)_**


	43. Sequel: Gone

_Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that the sequel is up for Fallen Princess. It's called Gone. And it's just a one-shot from Lucas's perspective. If you decide to read it, please let me know what you guys think! Thankyou :)_

 _Lots of love. Always_.


End file.
